


亲密关系

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly
Summary: 但愿天火烧瓦屋，但愿猛虎咬男人。斑鸠叫了要天晴，乌鸦叫了要死人。——《死了丈夫好出门》(感谢华别老师发在动态我看到了这首民歌一霎时把七情俱已昧尽，参透了酸辛处泪湿衣襟。我只道铁富贵一生注定，又谁知人生数顷刻分明——《锁麟囊》目盲的福尔图娜与世人心怀恶意的注视——《叶甫盖尼奥涅金》有朝一日城破了，哭爹的哭爹，喊娘的喊娘——定场诗





	1. Chapter 1

*1  
空调房里的窗玻璃上滑落下小小的水珠。

温度调得低了，风正对着吹来裸露的肌肤起小疙瘩，翟潇闻伸手环住身前这个人，接触的部位缠连上温度，他就挺着腰哑着嗓子叫唤。

他眼睛被块不知从哪儿来的布给蒙住，生理性泪水糊上层深黑的颜色，后脑勺的结打得松垮垮的险些要落下。

无论是空调的冷风、还是正在操干他的人的体温，都无比鲜明地透过敏感的触觉神经传递到脑子里。阴茎凿嵌进湿软的肠壁，淫糜的肠液顺着大腿滑蹭，就连戏弄似的顶撞都让他禁不住微微颤抖。

“焉栩嘉，你得快点了。”翟潇闻轻喘了一声，指尖攀附上被他挠过的精瘦背脊。

焉栩嘉没吭声，嘴唇含住那块遮眼的布往下褪，雾蒙蒙又透亮的眼睛安静地望着他，湿润润的睫毛在绯红的眼眶下投出片晦涩的阴影。

他手指揉捏着凸起晕红的乳尖，舌头撬开微张的唇瓣顺着喉结舔舐，那里驻扎着青绿色的血管，浅浅的红印受犬齿的摩擦而渗出。

焉栩嘉抚慰着这片肌肤的领域，温热的皮囊里埋着机械跳动着的筋脉，一下一下，扑通扑通，蛊惑他张开嘴咬下去。

然后被人薅着后脑勺的头发给毫不留情地遏制，“别犯规，不能留下痕迹。”翟潇闻咿唔出来的声响里分明藏着情动的欲望，偏偏又被他按压进冷漠的吐词里，就像他之前咬着指尖憋着死活不叫出来一样。

“知道了，你下手轻点。”焉栩嘉感受了下头皮层的阵痛，埋怨似的掐着翟潇闻的腰往里干，“我什么都不能留下，你倒在我背上乱挠。”

布料被卷到床脚边散乱的被子上，翟潇闻被操来短促地呻吟了几声，双脚微颤着勾上这具出了微微汗渍的躯体，“你自己说得你家小朋友做的时候连灯都不愿开。”

“那他要是想开灯了呢？”

翟潇闻含住焉栩嘉的耳垂，绕着耳廓舔舐，他指甲盖那里透出朦胧的粉意，勾引一般晃在焉栩嘉眼前。“那你就告诉他，猫挠的。”

“对吧？水泥？”他对着出现在门口的灰白花斑猫问。

小猫舔口自己爪子，懵懵懂懂地张嘴“喵~”了声。

“去接你的小朋友吧，别让人家等急了。”翟潇闻光着两条大腿随便套了件过大的T恤，宽松来露出半截锁骨。

衣服应该是翟潇闻老公的，不然也不会这么不合身，焉栩嘉这么想着凑过去吻在他唇角，一边娴熟地给自己打领结，遮掉胸口的吻痕。

“那我走了，你要收拾好东西。”

“知道——”翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉关门出去，回卧室把乱成一团的床铺收拾干净，下次还是别为了刺激在家做了，开窗通风都扫不掉那股子味。

他从柜子里翻出瓶圆型香水喷下角落，倒不是他爱用的牌子，好像是夏之光哪天拿回来的，反正记不太清。

弄好之后翟潇闻去洗了个澡，对着镜子仔仔细细检查了遍身上的痕迹，最后穿着睡衣抱着小文窝沙发上看电视，有一搭没一搭瞥会儿手机。

他给焉栩嘉发了条消息，让这人记得下次换个地方。

对面回了他一个不明所以的狗头＋猫头。

手机“嗡”地震动了下，翟潇闻点开扎眼的红色提醒——「他还没来，明明自己说好要过来接我的😈」

奶猫猛地从人身上跳出去，粉肉垫踩在遥控器上，舔着毛伸懒腰。

翟潇闻抽空撸撸猫，再顺势倒沙发上回消息——「别着急 说不定就快到了」

谁也别动我粉红豹:「他今晚就给我等着吧👿」  
来杯咖啡吗:「洛洛你别急，说不定他有事耽搁了。」  
谁也别动我粉红豹：「啊！他真到了！」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「他到了！我先溜啦！」  
宅小文:「好der🐧」

那可不是有事吗？翟潇闻把三人群的微信关了，从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋放门口，又回去瘫着。

电视机的烂俗节目还在上演你爱我我爱她的爱情破故事，叽叽喳喳闹腾个不停。

呸，电视哪有现实精彩。

夏之光用钥匙打开门，换了身睡衣出来，脚上踩着他准备好的拖鞋，拍拍翟潇闻腿让他挪过去点，“我刚看到床脚边有块破布，湿漉漉的。”

“……哦？可能是水泥拖过去的吧？”翟潇闻换台的手停顿了几秒，再状似毫不在意地开口问，“你扔垃圾桶里了？”

“对，路过厨房的时候扔了。”他应了一声，找出金属框架眼镜戴着，开始逗弄趴在桌上的小猫咪，“宅小文同学~这么小都会给家里搞破坏啦~”

猫咪重叠式的全称惊得翟潇闻心脏蓦地跳空一拍，下意识拦住夏之光，对方看过来时才勾起嘴角温温柔柔解释道，“你少逗点它，小心它挠你。”

夏之光笑起来，干脆直接抱住亲了他一下，“正牌翟潇闻挠我都不怕……”手指从衣服下摆伸进去抚摹凸出的蝴蝶骨。

“唔——”翟潇闻被压在沙发上啃吻，漂亮的眼睛里蒙蒙水光欲泣，半晌才回过神来，晕红着脸说，“……我去切个水果。”

他朝厨房那里走去，背过了夏之光的视线，把扔在垃圾桶最上层的那块布往里塞，粉白色的桃子果皮一圈圈盖了上去。

“嘶，好酸。”夏之光皱眉。

“啊、可能这个季节桃子还没熟吧。”

2  
焉栩嘉去接何洛洛下班，车沿着河道小路悠悠朝前行驶，酡红的夕阳泡入清酒一样澄澈的湖面，浮散开晕黄赤橙的色泽。

“嘉嘉~最近公司新来了一个员工，个子小小的，气场倒是有点凶，说让我带呢。时间过得真快，我最开始还什么都做不好……”何洛洛坐在副驾驶闲聊着公司里的事，“是嘉嘉帮了我很多啊。”

“嗯——”焉栩嘉应了一声，隔了很久才发现车里沉默到压抑的空气，后面的司机催促着摁下喇叭，他又开口：“也都是你在努力啊，最开始真以为哪家大少爷出来体验民间疾苦了，那天你第一次做好项目，看到甲方回复后直往我身上扑。”

只要焉栩嘉想，他就能完美地把尴尬的停顿包裹成甜蜜的回忆。

何洛洛勾起嘴角闷笑，跟着接话，“对啊，幸好是加班没人看到，不过看到了又能怎么样，反正是你嘛。”

车流又缓缓挪动起来。

落日真要沉到水面之下去了。

他没留给焉栩嘉说话的时间，语速异常快，“嘉嘉~我看过一个电视剧，片头就是女主骑着单车在一大片夕阳下特别拼命往前骑，就好像今天这个夕阳。”何洛洛手指贴在车窗玻璃上，碰到暮色橙黄醉酡的光斑，眯着眼睛朝河岸边看去。

“嗯、怎么？你想要辆自行车？”

何洛洛摇摇头，转头甜甜地冲着焉栩嘉笑，“怎么可能嘛，你的副驾驶已经被我霸占了 。”

屋里阿姨做好了饭，他两就对坐着，偶尔聊一句，手机放旁边。焉栩嘉有时候觉得自家饭桌甚至可以拿来管控网瘾青年，就比如他自己。

何洛洛手机屏闪几次，他手机也亮几次，偏偏两个人都仿佛维持着某种可悲的规矩或者默契，也不查看，也不询问，只夸今天阿姨菜做的不错。

晚上焉栩嘉穿着长袖睡衣靠在床头玩手机，何洛洛拉拉薄被准备睡觉，“我过几天和我朋友出去玩。”

“好，六点记得回来吃饭。”

“最近有个新朋友，我和他只在群里聊过，过几天第一次见面不知道和那个人合不合得来。”何洛洛关上手机，“哦对，他好像是国外哪个音乐学院回来的，很会弹吉他，国内读的是……”他又打开微信搜索一遍，“就你那个学校诶，看起来是你学长？”

焉栩嘉回消息的手停顿了一下，随口附和，“是吗？那你正好可以把我当做话题突破口嘛，我在学校里可是很优秀的。”

卧室里有点冷，焉栩嘉拿遥控器调高了空调温度，侧过身子给旁边的人掖被角，“好啦，洛洛你得睡了，没有谁会不喜欢你的。”

说完轻轻在这人额头吻一下，关掉了床头灯。

何洛洛“嗯”一声，他很自然、他自然的就像没看见对方领口深处的暧昧指痕。焉栩嘉，你好笨啊，怎么特意穿了长袖睡衣都不懂要系好最上边的扣子。

他心脏被捏住了吗？好比黑夜能捏住半个宇宙的天空。“嘉嘉，你还不睡吗？”

“嗯，公司还有点事处理，马上就好。”焉栩嘉答应一句，点开了某个人的自拍头像——「赵磊回来了」他没打问号，让这个句子看上去像个陈述句。

然后关掉了手机。

安静的卧室里少了最后的光源，陷进一片黑暗。

何洛洛突然怀疑起来，他两明明亲密地躺在同一个被窝里，明明触手可及就是数年爱人的熟悉热度，却特别像坠入某张深深的谎言温床上，孵化出摇摇欲碎的婚姻尸体。

那年他真的曾看着山石路上单膝跪地的焉栩嘉、许下白头到老的愿望吗？

焉栩嘉醒过来的时候有点晚，何洛洛已经出门工作了，他吃掉餐桌上阿姨又热好的早餐，打开手机看到对面那个人今早才姗姗来迟的回信。

今夏之光:「不好意思 没看见 昨晚睡得有点早……」

吝啬得连个准信舍不得给。

一只家鸽:「…哦」

是否加入黑名单？确定。

3  
何洛洛和朋友约好的日子很快到来。

翟潇闻到赵磊家的时候受到了来自何洛洛的热情欢迎，具体表现为眉飞色舞跟个小孩一样扑上来抱住他。

“何洛洛你有点重你知不知道。”说完就被人形抱枕拖着栽到在沙发上。

“什么呀！我最近明明瘦了好多！你看我这无处安放的大长腿。”

翟潇闻接过赵磊递来的咖啡，“哦？那你前几天朋友圈蛋糕的热量长哪去了？还是奶油爆炸的草莓蛋糕吧？”

赵磊把另一杯黑咖啡递给盘腿坐地毯上的何洛洛，安抚道：“够瘦了，都达到男团标准了。”

何洛洛被逗乐了，还记得比出大拇指夸咖啡好喝，“改天就拉上你们一起去出道，反正你还会弹吉他呢。”

“怎么决定是茶话会？本来不是要去玩的吗？难得我空出休息时间。”翟潇闻晃晃头，斟酌了一下话语，“也不算茶话会，咖啡会。”

“你明明每天都很闲好不好哦？”

“维持所谓温馨小家一点也不容易的好吗？家庭煮夫的生活同样艰难诶。”

“洛洛提议的，反正你两到我家也方便。”赵磊从冰箱里拿出吃食，摆到茶几上。

“因为——我觉得我老公出轨了。”何洛洛轻飘飘扔下一句话，转而猛扑到赵磊身上，“好羡慕你单身啊！！！婚姻简直就是爱情的坟墓！”

他埋在赵磊怀里，成功躲掉了自己垮掉的笑容，也正正好避开了那两人晦暗难明的神色。

杯里的黑咖啡比刚入口时还要涩上几分，翟潇闻吹了下窄窄的液面，看着它潮起潮落似的掀起波澜，“怎么看出来的？你不是说你对这种事情不怎么敏感？”

“我很聪明的好不好！谁让他真的那么笨，还在身上留那么显眼的印子。”何洛洛开始啃盘子里的动物小饼干，每个形状都企图尝一尝，“总不能是猫挠的吧。”

“说不定就是野猫呐。”赵磊把盘子往何洛洛那边推，好方便他拿，“那你为什么不挑明呢？”

“反正不可能离婚的，我们两事业、家庭已经被婚姻捆绑在一起，他昨天还和我回忆过去，明明我早知道那个项目是他那边拿下的，特讽刺。”何洛洛拿手背揉了揉眼睛，又若无其事吃着零嘴。

“至少你们两个婚前还是自由恋爱呀，”翟潇闻给何洛洛递了张抽纸，让他擦手，继续说，“你早知道的，婚姻又维持不了爱情。”

结婚越久，就越明白婚姻仅仅只是爱情身上的衍生品，仅能靠视而不见和自欺欺人来维持岌岌可危的家庭。

也因此，越觉得婚前的海誓山盟宛若一场无人欣赏的闹剧。

“唔，饼干超级好吃！不提这件事了，磊磊你呢？你和那个男的怎么样了？我们在群里聊起来过嘛。”

“啊……”

翟潇闻也仿佛突然从手磨咖啡里回过神来，望向赵磊，“对啊，我还现身说法鼓励你了呢，虽然对方结了婚，但他挺主动啊，最后呢？”

赵磊低下头自然地避过翟潇闻的眼神，语意含糊，“嗯，不知道怎么说，勉强算一起吧，阴差阳错。”

“那就挺好的啊。”翟潇闻笑起来，站起来走到窗前往下看，陷入一段短暂的沉默，“别把自己搭进去就行，出轨就像踩钢丝，哪有所谓的技艺精湛。”他咬住手里的酥甜的饼干，口齿不清地又补充：“就玩玩……赌注别放太大。”

赵磊摩挲了下自己手心的咖啡杯，稍有些坐立难安，“嗯、好……我知道的。”

“什么嘛，你看起来就是那种会轴得转不过弯的人。”

何洛洛好像觉察到其中的暗流涌动，又好像什么也不知道，睁着一双漂亮的大眼睛，问：“喂，出轨真的好吗？”

翟潇闻干脆回来坐在了何洛洛身边，撸狗般胡乱地挼他脑袋，“那洛洛觉得婚姻好吗？两者都没有好坏之分，不过做了什么就要承担什么。最开始有两个选择摆在你面前，你随意选，但踏上之后就绝不能回头。””

“然后只能用谎言编织另一个谎言，”赵磊把喝完的杯子放进水槽里，接过话来，“你回头看，是欺瞒裹成的家庭，所以只能往前拼命跑，结果跑到同样靠欺骗支撑的婚外情里。”

背德是痛苦的集结体，却像最强烈的毒瘾一样拉着人往下沉沦。

这时你才会发现，根本没有岔路口摆在你面前，自始至终只有一条注定了的直路。

像命运女神给你开了个恶意的玩笑。

何洛洛就顶着一团鸡窝头深奥的咀嚼婚外爱情论，懵懵懂懂被翟潇闻紧紧地拉住，还不知道发生了什么就被推出了门外。

翟潇闻走到厨房门口，向赵磊道别，“磊磊，我们就先走了，对了，你手机亮了好多次，你记得回消息，别是什么急事。”

赵磊洗杯子的手顿了顿，转过头来温柔笑着说:“好，下次再见。”

何洛洛按下电梯间里的按钮，楼上的电梯先一步到这层来，吱呀打开。

明亮的电梯灯照亮了狭窄降落的空间。

何洛洛在看玻璃柜壁上奇奇怪怪的贴纸，红黄色调夸张扎眼，广告词洗脑得不行，“闻闻？”

“嗯、嗯？”

“我……如果要出轨你会阻止我吗？”

翟潇闻走过去理好何洛洛毛躁的头发，眼帘半阖，遮住杂糅的繁复情绪，一字一句地回他，“不会。”

“好~我知道了~”何洛洛看着不锈钢上倒映出来快重叠的模糊人影，语气尤为轻快。

他两走出电梯间，背后另一个电梯匀速往上升，停在熟悉的楼层——十楼。

4  
赵磊的微信里是一连串未读消息。

今夏之光:「猜猜我在哪里？」  
今夏之光:「是个惊喜」  
今夏之光:「他正好出去见朋友」  
今夏之光:「我说我去上班了」  
今夏之光:「其实我来你这儿了！」  
今夏之光:「我快到了」

？！

赵磊都没来得及关家里门，就踏着拖鞋快步跑向电梯间。

“叮”门朝两侧打开，露出身材硕长的男人。

“哇，你这么准时来接我吗？”夏之光踏出电梯，门在他身后打开，显示屏上清清楚楚标出“10”和“1”。

心脏怦咚怦咚的跳动甚至掩盖了说话的声音，赵磊瞪他一眼，半句话没说转身就走。

“！磊磊你不是生气了吧？”  
“我不该一句话不说就跑过来，但是我给你发了消息你没回——”  
“你脸色看上去不是很好啊——”  
“你没生病吧？”  
“你走慢一点诶？”

怎么说，比出轨更绝望的一点，是你的出轨对象，有时候确实憨了点。

不过，赵磊还是给他留了扇门。

“之前有客人吗？是朋友吗？”夏之光拿起茶几上还放着的饼干吃起来，满口奶香味。

“对，刚走。”赵磊继续在厨房洗杯子，残留的惊悸和涌现的滑稽感充斥了他的大脑，连思维都迟缓几分——就一上一下两个电梯，你就可以和他们来场最刺激的碰面。

“水要满出来了——”夏之光伸手关上龙头，“我来吧，你手还要弹吉他。”

赵磊顺从地退开，擦干净手，在微信群里打字。

来杯咖啡吗:「你们到了的话在群里说一声。」  
宅小文:「ok🐧已经上车了」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「好~☀」

至于和婚外情对象做什么？

大人不问这个问题。

赵磊被压在毛绒的地毯上，仰头看得到窗外的湛蓝无云的天空。

夏之光唯独在床上显得侵略性十足，戴上框架眼镜时还有点鬼畜气质，他手指沿着赵磊光裸的背脊摩挲，或轻或重按压下色欲的红痕。

唇瓣和炽热的吐息扫荡着躯体的每一处，尤其在锁骨那里反复啃噬啮咬，青青紫紫的瘢瘀透过毛细血管的破裂而浮现。

夏之光掰开他的大腿，指节触碰到被内裤包裹着却已经微微勃起的硬物，黏腻的液体润湿了裤料，晕染上更深一层的色泽。

他皱着眉头，语气很普通，“赵磊你太瘦了，得多吃点。”

温热的手掌覆住那处，隔着薄薄布料揉捏，轻轻敲击换来赵磊哑着嗓子的呻吟。指尖灵巧地从侧面伸进去，抚摹铃口和囊袋，阴茎在刻意的撸动下吐露着湿腻的暖液。

燎原的欲望从下腹升起，蔓延到四肢，晕出醉色的酡红，连脚趾都弓着漂亮的弧度。

屋子里酝酿着缓慢又情色的爱欲。

“唔……呜……”

赵磊眼里蒙着氤氲飘渺的水雾，莹莹泪光缀在眼眶里。

“你、看上去要哭了。”

他们换到落地窗这里，冰凉的玻璃刺激着光裸的肌肤，赵磊抵住窗壁，牙齿咬住下唇，被动承接一波又一波的冲击。

夏之光的舌头舔着对方修长分明的弹吉他的手指，掐着这人窄瘦的腰肢肏弄。

赵磊被顶来身体都微微颤抖，侧眼就看到楼下空地上停好的车，声音忽而虚浮来旋转，“夏之光、你开车来的？”

又像夹杂着咿呀的喘息。

翟潇闻站着窗边的身影在此刻居然如此奇异地和他两交合的躯体重叠起来，裹挟着虫子呲出尖牙啃咬的巨大痛苦，化成诡秘的麻木感笼罩着他。

夏之光疑惑地眨眼，然后回：“对，我开车来的。”

“开车来的啊。”他下意识重复、又重复。

世间万物轰轰然倒塌，断壁残垣和破裂的石块从周身擦过，划拉出血色痕迹，缓缓凝聚成视网膜上小小的朦胧的影子。

再一次的深深抽弄下，赵磊眸子里的水光顺着眼角泪痣滑落，又被夏之光的舌尖舔去。

“……什么时候来的？”

“才到没多久呢，哇，眼泪好涩，你尝尝。”夏之光轻轻磨蹭赵磊的唇角，将瘦高个拥在自己怀里。

赵磊翕动下唇瓣，他想说点什么，比如眼泪本来就是苦涩的、比如他尝一下也不能让那东西变甜，却只将身体更贴紧对方，分开双腿用柔软的肠壁接纳进攻。

他们根本没踩在颤颤巍巍的钢丝线上，早已经下坠进粉身碎骨的深渊里，喘息着挣扎罢了。

那就这样吧。

赵磊偏头吻住夏之光，迎接下一场暴雨。

16:00  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「我到家了~」  
16:20  
宅小文:「我到了 别担心」

“四点半了，夏之光你该下班了。”

想想其实嘲讽而有趣，在讨论过不伦恋情的毯子上，厮混一场出轨的性爱。

“嗯，我知道。”夏之光在阳台那里抽烟，他总体贴在一些奇怪的方面，例如觉得弹琴的手不该洗碗、唱歌的嗓子不能闻到二手烟。

夏之光手机放在隔断吧台上，有人给他发微信——「今晚想吃什么？」可爱又熟悉的企鹅头像。

亮起的锁屏壁纸是傻乎乎比yeah的两个人，夏之光一如既往、不怕显脸大地冲在最前面，后面是笑来像个青春大学生的男孩。

赵磊在心里给他打招呼。

——你好，翟潇闻。

屋外残阳似血。

5  
红日西沉。

浮散开晕黄赤橙的色泽，涂抹上云雾。

他们注视着同一片沉沦的夕阳，下坠，无休止的下坠。

钥匙插进锁里发出喀嚓声响，夏之光穿着一身西装从门口进来，换好鞋，逗弄了下趴在鞋柜上的小奶猫。

“回来啦，真是时候。”翟潇闻穿着卡通样的围裙，戴着厚厚的手套从烤箱里取出形状各异的小饼干，黄油香和奶味扑面而来，“看~”

翟潇闻笑得很甜，眉眼弯弯，是夏之光最喜欢的模样。

盘子里的饼干却无端眼熟，小兔子、小老虎、草莓、胡萝卜乖乖巧巧排列在瓷白的圆碟上。

“怎么啦？我看到你朋友圈发的想吃饼干了嘛~真的是，直接给我说就好了。”翟潇闻拿了一块递到夏之光嘴边，“啊——”

夏之光心跳漏空了一拍，眼神闪烁了下，“小惊喜嘛。”然后张开嘴等着投喂。

翟潇闻却狡猾地笑起来，把饼干塞到自己嘴里，吐了吐舌头，“自己拿！超好吃的哦~我去做饭啦！”转身步伐轻快地回了厨房。

独留夏之光一个人站在客厅，盘子上刚烤好的饼干散发着氤氲热气，入口是酥甜的奶香味。

就像，他在赵磊家里吃到的一样。

“小翟，分开腿。”夏之光手掐着翟潇闻赤裸窄瘦的腰肢，语气温柔又强硬。

“听说这样的话，你会不是很舒服。”翟潇闻流露出有些犹豫的神色，双腿却听话地慢慢分开，腿间白嫩的肉有意无意磨蹭上男人的大腿，带来细滑的触感。

夏之光看得见他低垂温和的眉眼，湿润的唇角微微张着，刚刚口交的窒息感引得他脸颊绯红，汗湿的额发细细贴在侧颊。

他叫的一直很好听，纯媚勾人，就算有时候为了情趣带上口塞，咿唔着也情动难捱。

“乖，听话，坐下来。”夏之光揉捏着他挺翘红肿的乳珠，指腹或轻或重地摩挲，状似安慰。

但这其实是命令。

纤细的小腿缓缓弯折，粉色的膝盖压住被子，丰腴的臀肉蹭在挺翘的阴茎上，湿软的穴口流出黏稠的润滑液，又跟着分泌出透明的肠液。

翟潇闻无处支撑，抵在男人肩膀的手指泛白，升起怪异惊惶的悬空感。

些许酥麻的疼痛和被撑开的快感随着缓缓坐下的举动蔓延，大腿根颤颤巍巍地更贴近对方胯间，从鼻腔泄出点点闷哼声。

“唔——好深——”龟头撑开括约肌，粗硬的阴茎分开层层缠连的媚肉凿进最深最热的地方，摩擦着隐秘熟悉的兴奋点。

翟潇闻摇摆着腰肢，撑着上下吞吐，眼角媚出润润的红意，他在这个姿势上难得获取了某种征服性的快感，把握节奏的上位感爽到他窒息，塌着腰将胸前的红珠送到夏之光嘴中。

唇齿间啮磨着爱人的乳头，掌心附在白皙光滑的大腿上抚摸，湿热肠肉吮吸式的蠕动让夏之光也感受到难言的旺盛情潮，涨得他难受。

埋在对方体内的阴茎自上而下地贯穿这个人，叫他只能屈服在灭顶的爱欲之火中，通红的唇发出破碎吱唔的娇喘。

被火焰灼烤的空气飘散在卧室里。

他两没开空调，随着交合的动作洇出黏腻的汗泽，在最后一次抽弄中攀爬到高潮巅。

翟潇闻赤着脚往浴室走，膝盖上压出暧昧的红痕。

备注为空的空头像给他微信里发了条消息，标好了时间和房号。

——「我们试试骑乘么」  
——「怎么」  
——「唔 我觉得很舒服」翟潇闻在手机这头笑起来，舔了舔磨破的唇瓣。

——「好 为什么不和你老公试」  
——「不可以再问了哦🐧」

翟潇闻删掉消息记录，打开蓬头，水结成线倾斜而下，他在缭绕的雾气里浅浅勾起嘴角。

被豢养的金丝雀即便因其受主人宠爱而得以在屋子里低旋，也绝不该妄想得寸进尺。

可它就是好奇，好奇它能飞多高。

好奇那位主人、甘心让它飞多高。


	2. Chapter 2

6  
“今天和朋友们玩得怎么样？”焉栩嘉从何洛洛手中接过包，抱住扑过来的爱人。

何洛洛长长地嗯了声，“喝了手磨黑咖啡还有烤好的动物小饼干，都超好吃的！”

焉栩嘉在沙发一侧坐下，再询问：“你就知道吃，新朋友好相处吗？”

何洛洛脸上绽开大大的笑容，倒在松软的沙发上伸腰，“特别温柔呢，吉他弹得也很好听，我好羡慕温柔的人呀。”

“洛洛这样就很好啦，我很喜欢。”焉栩嘉回话很温柔，凑过去摸摸何洛洛散乱的黑发。

“是吗？”何洛洛突然盯住他，盯到焉栩嘉因干涩而眨眼睛，才笑出来，直起身子抱住他，“我也最喜欢嘉嘉了！”脸埋在肩窝，遮住了骤然消失的笑颜。

坐在电视机前玩手机是常有的事，多数时候他两只是为了家里听起来热闹点。

电视柜上的招财猫不断摇手点头的。

焉栩嘉删除了酒店发送过来的确认订单，将记好的房间号发给了小企鹅，然后给又穿着破洞裤露出大半个膝盖的何洛洛盖上毯子。

何洛洛在刷朋友圈，某个小孩po了张啥也看不清的神奇角度自拍，只有斜上角的店名勉强能辨识——「想吃蛋糕了❤」

——「草莓蛋糕好吗？」

评论、点击发送，没过一会儿点开新消息提示——「可以哦」

“洛洛，看到什么好笑的吗？”

“看到酸酸甜甜的草莓蛋糕了~”

何洛洛和焉栩嘉做的时候不喜欢开灯。

最开始是因为出于某种保守和羞涩的情绪。

他呜咽了一声，趴在床上塌着腰，两腿张开，随着抽弄而轻微颤抖，双指掐着他的粉红豹，绒布制的豹子腿和手被绞在一起。

焉栩嘉的吻落在身上是酥酥柔柔的，沿着起了一点点汗的肩胛骨舔舐，摩挲着蜿蜒欲飞的背脊。

更奇妙的一点是，关上灯就看不见对方身上快褪尽的红痕，看不见濒临悬岩的破碎婚姻。

何洛洛意识到他也终于不必再傻乎乎地笑着，努力让这世界上所有发光的东西都盈满他眼睛。

他可以耷拉下翘起的唇角，用力到不像“何洛洛”似的哭出来。

焉栩嘉温热的指腹擦过何洛洛湿透的眼尾，他们现在的姿势让他很难去安抚突然落泪的这个人，只收了鲁莽的攻势，以更黏腻缠绵的厮磨姿态轻轻顶弄。

“洛洛，是太难受了吗？”指尖覆盖上后脑勺的凌乱发丝，抚摹着埋进粉红豹子里让人怀疑是否会窒息的何洛洛。

“呜……没有……”何洛洛挺直腰往后坐，臀瓣顺从地吞没对方硬起的性器，“就是……嘉嘉太温柔了。”

焉栩嘉听到后闷笑一声，稍用力掐弄着红肿的乳珠，“洛洛喜欢更刺激的？”微凹的腰窝触感滑腻，勾引着更凶恶的撞击。

这人仿佛害羞般没了回应，只紧紧揽住了那粉色玩偶。

焉栩嘉便咬上他肩膀与脖子连接的那块筋骨，细嫩的皮肉包裹在柔软的唇和锐利的齿之间。

他被野兽叼住最脆弱的地方。

“温柔当然好啦……”就忍不住让人疑心其中真假，怀疑是不是瞒着他悄悄植入了机器人的温柔mode。

焉栩嘉到底没有咬下去，只吮吸叠加上挑逗，声音含糊，“因为洛洛、值得被温柔地对待啊……”

何洛洛在涨潮的情欲里应该想起了什么，一场夏夜星空焰火，或者一块放在盘子里精巧的草莓蛋糕。

温柔、温柔是什么呢？

浴室传来哗啦啦的水声。

焉栩嘉裸露着上半身，靠在床上给企鹅头像发消息：「我觉得我伴侣最近有点不对」

宅小文：「你现在是想和你出轨对象讨论你枕边人的事情？」

没等焉栩嘉打完字，对方又发来一条消息。

宅小文：「偷情的业务没有那么广哦~」

焉栩嘉转过去5200，继续打字——「他好像离我更远了」

翟潇闻在那头没忍住笑起来，换来夏之光疑惑的一瞥。

然后把备注改了。

宅小文：「你可是出轨了诶！ 还想怎么样吗」  
人傻钱多：「我有好好对他啊」  
宅小文：「那是爱吗」

对面没有发消息了，翟潇闻维持着脸上的笑意，点开提示里闪烁红点的群聊。

谁也别动我粉红豹:「男人到底是什么啊？」  
来杯咖啡吗：「是一种、复杂的伪装生物。」  
宅小文：「每天睁着眼睛说瞎话 闭着眼睛说胡话」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「哈哈哈哈哈哈闻闻别扫射群体！」  
宅小文：「嘛 因为我也这样啊😊」

他第二天起床把钱收了，哼着歌赤着脚躺在沙发上，踝骨上还残留着牙印。

茶几上盘子里还堆着满满的小饼干，夏之光不出所料只尝了一块。

半晌，翟潇闻起身，从冰柜里翻出了装食品的礼物袋，挑选烤得奶香酥脆又完整的饼干放进去，细心地缠上漂亮的蝴蝶结。

他辛苦做出来的东西可不能浪费。

况且焉栩嘉一定会喜欢这个味道的。

毕竟是他特地求了赵磊学来的配方嘛。

翟潇闻给自己套了件看上去就青春爆棚的外衣，大大的银色边框眼镜显脸小、牛仔裤显腿又直又长，他对着镜子照了半天提着礼物出了门。

反正焉栩嘉选的酒店一直秉持着高端的风格路线，603号房的亮漆房门锁着，他捏着嗓子娇声娇气地开口，“Room service~先森~请问您需要客房服务吗？”

那么附赠点贴心的客房服务，也情有可原吧？

焉栩嘉半敛着眼打开门，他新换了个卷卷的发型，下颚线勾得棱角凌厉，袖口露出他不知道多少钱的表，自然是新换的。

这人挑着眉瞥向乖乖站在走廊里的翟潇闻，“Room、service？”他特意在中间停顿了下，英文单词在唇齿间被咀嚼着缓慢吐出，杂糅上些许奇异的情色意味。

翟潇闻就笑起来，羽睫都亮晶晶的，“对啊~小嘉嘉~”尾音里甜得像能具现化一颗小红心，说着摇晃起手里提着的袋子，“我亲手做的哦❤”

虽然不一定是只为你，但可是我特意带过来的呢。

而且你会喜欢它的。

“咔嚓”酥脆香甜的饼干渣碾碎在口腔，是一种特别熟悉的柔和的味道。

焉栩嘉咬着饼干满意地点评，“很好吃，像记忆里的味道。”

翟潇闻就撑着脸看着他吃，骄矜地扬起头，“我就知道你绝对会喜欢的~”

“你这么了解我？”

翟潇闻跨坐到他身上，眉眼弯弯，意有所指地一字一顿，“当、然，要试试吗？客房服务哦~”

甚至比你想的、还要了解。

7  
皮质的黑chocker衬得肤白唇红，对面的人抿着嘴，拿起叉子剁着蛋糕，粉红的草莓酱被搅成一团。

“你这种状态来请我吃东西不觉得很过分吗？”周震南停下手里的动作，伸出食指把何洛洛下撇的唇角拉上去。

“我哪里不对吗？”何洛洛微愣，半晌才回过神笑着把自己面前那盘蛋糕推到周震南面前去，“你看你把蛋糕弄成什么样了。”

“眼睛还是红的，看起来前辈家里不像公司传言的那么完美呐？”叉子尖扎进切半的粉红草莓里，周震南漫不经心地咬了口，奶油蹭到了唇瓣上，再朝前递到何洛洛嘴边。

何洛洛就收敛了笑容，眼睛半阖盯着少了一半的草莓，上面黏着一层雪白的糖霜，“唔——”他张嘴咬住，又笑开，“很好吃诶～”

周震南冷着张脸松开手，也不管叉子还在何洛洛嘴里，斜挑的三白眼看上去有几分凌冽的锐意。

“没意思，不想笑为什么还要笑。”说的话也跟根针似的，一下一下戳人，“他出轨了吧？”

“南南，你还小……”

“小？我比你年纪大哦？”周震南缓慢地重复了下最后一个字，“胆、小、鬼。”

“……”何洛洛后知后觉地意识到自己说错了话，“……我们之间的事没有那么简单，牵扯进来好多……”

“哦——我不想听——”周震南拉长了尾音，趴在桌子上，有点肉乎乎的脸蛋挤在手臂上，“可是蛋糕一点都不好吃。”

“诶？这不是你选的……”何洛洛懵圈。

“胆小鬼何洛洛，要尝一下更好吃的蛋糕吗？”周震南眯起眼睛，手指纠缠着扯过何洛洛戴着的那条领带，凑近、再凑近。

他意有所指、而何洛洛心知肚明。

室外的阳光透过隔间玻璃照进来，给所有东西都镀上一层碎金，窗外人群熙攘，红日就像幼稚园小朋友彩纸做的剪影一样端端正正挂在湖边。

周震南整个人也蒙上一层光晕，模糊了他身上那种黑白分明的冷淡感，幼嫩柔和的下颚线微微抬起。

周震南现在像什么呢？他像伊甸园里的那个苹果。

何洛洛当然不是亚当，自然不受蛇的蛊惑，却偏偏仍要去摘那颗苹果、原罪的苹果。

但要先吃掉眼前的蛋糕。

小孩的身体上半部分瘦瘦的，唯独大腿和小腿隐约浮现出肉感。他太白了，皮肤有股凝脂般的滑腻感，便显得胸口那小巧乳珠上的红色草莓更艳。

膏状奶油堆在凸出的锁骨上，尾巴沿着脖颈抹开，更多的奶油挤在小腹，淹没住沉睡的精致性器，点缀着切开的莓果和彩色糖珠。

周震南单眼皮生得妙，哪怕此时人体盛地躺在何洛洛面前也一副性冷淡的样子，只有眼眶红红的时候才会多几分媚态。

何洛洛咬破他乳间的草莓，舌尖抵弄出酸甜的汁水湿津津滴在挺立的红粒上，冰凉的水感让那处格外殷丽，牙齿摩擦啮咬，撕扯起薄薄一层肉。

“痛……”周震南皱了下眉，面团一样挼起奶乎乎的脸颊，“原来洛洛你喜欢这样啊？”

何洛洛被说得有点羞耻，干脆没回话。

奶油齁甜，和细腻的皮肉一起被唇齿吞没，留下连串湿滑的吻渍，腮腔包裹住硬起的性器，舌头卷过冠状沟和铃口，他小小的腰肢被何洛洛掐在手掌之间，再用力就要折断般纤细。

“唔……”周震南闷出点细碎的咿呜哭腔，眼尾渗出湿热的情焰，厄洛斯的精液一定是曾黏在他睫毛上，再化成晶莹透亮的泪珠，比任何事物都更挖凿出何洛洛不该有的施戒欲。

小孩眨着眼睛，嘴唇被咬得通红，手指压在何洛洛乱糟糟的头发上薅，“蛋糕好吃吗？”

“嗯，好吃。”何洛洛从来认真回答，鼻尖沾着奶油，他干脆凑到周震南脸颊边，把东西蹭到对方鼻子上。

周震南就被逗得笑起来，幼猫一样。

何洛洛也笑得眼睛亮晶晶的，手上的动作却粗鲁了些，掰开小小的臀瓣勾弄潮湿的穴地，奶油顺着指尖捅进肠肉之中，又被热度融化为一摊绵软的浆糊。

孩子一般的小骨架抱起来让人颇有罪恶感，可冷白皮的易碎感也更勾引人想在上面留出青紫的瘢瘀痕迹。

“我弄疼你了吗？”何洛洛终于埋进那个地方，奶油的滑腻减轻了抽弄的难度。

“……轻和重都可以。”周震南上挑的眼尾摇摆起来，蔓延出细窄的丝线牵引住何洛洛的四肢，“是何洛洛就可以。”

紧致的触感裹挟着硬挺的阴茎，共同拉入极乐天堂，也共同朝下、急坠。

“洛洛，晚一点这里会看到烟花。”周震南咬着手指头，含糊不清地说着，他的眼尾涂抹上焰火尾鳍的炫彩，“夏天的烟火哦。”

何洛洛就停下了肏干的动作，窗外还是皓天白日、晴空万里，他却从这片湛蓝里望见更深几抹色泽，属于夏夜星空下的无边爱情。

“你要是想早走的话也可以，不过你要走嘛？”周震南终于大发慈悲地放过那截可怜的手指，“我可以帮你打掩护哦。”

藏青色苍穹下伴着热夏的空气，在天边怦然炸开的异彩花火。

何洛洛埋下头，含住周震南乱晃的指节，嗯了一声。

他在逃离哪里呐？

哪有什么副驾驶？

他明明早在那辆狭小的自行车上，赶着那轮落陨圆日，一刻不停地跑着，跑进晕黄赤橙的湖水底。

8  
焉栩嘉的手机震了下，拆开散乱的安全套盒子被推得朝前几厘米。

“Room service~”翟潇闻还捏着嗓子装腔作势叫唤声客房服务。

贴心的酒店在床头摆好了各种型号款式的安全套，仰面躺着看得到顶上磨砂一样的情趣镜面。

翟潇闻双腿分开跨坐在焉栩嘉的身上，臀肉被手指挼面团一般肆意捏成不同形状，挺直的性器往外吐着爱液，随着腰肢巍颤的起伏摩擦着焉栩嘉的腹部，黏作混乱淫靡的一摊水渍。

外面烈日西沉，屋里空调开得低，只有相连的那处火热。

骑乘的姿势让阴茎进入到不可思议的深度，被肏弄开的艳红媚肉绞吮着那支硬挺的枪，叫那枪在湿热内壁里融化成摇曳晃荡的铁水，又凝为横冲直撞的欲望。

“啊……呜……”翟潇闻眯起眼睛，面颊的潮红蔓延至脖颈，胀腹感勾起快被顶到喉腔的错觉，牵涉到下腹撩人的空虚感，便毫不遮掩地浪叫起来。

“叫大声点，你嗓子叫着好听。”焉栩嘉有时候会以陈述的语气说点强制性的命令，并且擅长把那些普通的事儿弄几分折辱似的羞耻感来，“要出片的话，一定很畅销。”

翟潇闻轻轻扑眨下睫毛，低头盯他一眼，顺从地抬高升调的呻吟，指甲却狠狠掐在焉栩嘉肩膀上。

双人床正对的镜子悬空倒置出交合的景象，模模糊糊只能瞧见凹陷点水雾的白皙背脊，瘦削的肩胛骨有点嶙峋的棱角，绷着一条颤动的线，舒展着异样的荒诞情色。

股间进出带起片湿腻的欲潮，焉栩嘉抚摹着腰窝那处润润的触感，“我和xi……你老公谁操你带感？”

情热的空气有一瞬间凝固。

“……当然是……你呀~”翟潇闻的手指从肩颈挪到喉结，轻轻挠了下。

那是含混在唇齿间的声响。

焉栩嘉因而意识到翟潇闻在笑，“你老公问你也这么说？”

“那也得他先有机会问我呀~”

“这么自信？”焉栩嘉沿着小腿肚上旧有的痕迹摩挲，攀爬到大腿根那显眼的位置。

他身体上留有前一个人的印子，该是属于夏之光的，夏之光又在干什么呢？或许正挤在狭窄的沙发垫里，和赵磊一起。

“喂！我很聪明的~”

焉栩嘉由下至上贯穿身上这个人，“聪明个鬼，笨死了。”

翟潇闻噗得笑出声，仰着头，两颊细软的发丝随着动作晃动起来，“我很有经验的诶，倒是你、可别把整个家赔进来了。”

他们空调开得太低，也就不知道外面那轮红日倾泻着多少滚烧的热量，足以焚烧一切的巨大的热量。

翟潇闻翻钥匙的时候，里面的人踩着拖鞋过来开门，夏之光怀里的水泥同学正探头探脑，小短尾巴摇一摇的。

“回来了，去哪儿？”

翟潇闻自然地俯身换鞋，然后从身侧提出一个购物袋，“买东西去啦！你今天工作结束的倒挺早。”

水泥被夏之光放到猫爬架上，懒洋洋又蠢乎乎地伸着爪子攀上攀下，仿佛找到了猫生的唯一乐趣。

“对，今天不忙，”夏之光从翟潇闻手里接过袋子，凑过去抱住他，涌入鼻腔的是一股陌生的清甜味道，“你换洗发水了？”

翟潇闻愣了下，转而展颜笑开，“嗯，旧的用完了，这个味道好闻么？”

夏之光又凑近一步，发梢快杵到眼睛的过近的距离，“挺不错的。”

“你就只评价个味道，功效可是不一样的！”翟潇闻撒娇似的嘟囔一句，“那我去洗个手，东西你放座子上就好，我等会儿收拾。”

翟潇闻打开浴室里放着的洗发露，沉甸甸的瓶子几乎是新开，流动的乳液沿着掰开的盖口一股脑全倒进下水道，水在漩涡中心冲开大大小小的细腻泡沫，打着旋儿消失。

猫爬架上的宅小文正试探着攀爬高处的险柱，两只爪子死死攥住崖壁，后腿和尾巴一齐用力朝上翻。

“喵~”奶声奶气的猫叫伴随着一个没扒稳的坠落，摔倒在底层的宅小文可怜兮兮趴着，摇摇尾巴又颤巍巍站起来。

夏之光走过去撸猫，沿着小脑袋朝下顺毛，“短腿就别逞强诶，你看看你笨的，这不摔下来了。”

他等着翟潇闻出来，好像洗手间的水声本来就如此绵长。

9  
翟潇闻出来的时候，夏之光正坐在沙发上看电视，屏幕里的小人因为愚蠢的笑话闹作一团，水泥同学缩在猫爬架上伸懒腰。

“昨天的饼干是吃完了吗？”夏之光脸上戴着细银边织成的眼镜，他问得漫不经心，半点弧度的偏头都没有，只有镜面反着窗外的光。

翟潇闻便分不太清他眸中暗藏的情绪，软着嗓子回道，“我看你没怎么吃……”

“就送人了？”好似是平和的接话，又像是蛮横打断掉所有未出口的解释。

反正夏之光有资格以高高在上的姿态，踩在翟潇闻脑袋上，就好比他也可以温柔地爱抚这人的脸颊，像滑过一只雀鸟振翅的羽毛。

他是生气的，因为猫儿不乖。

翟潇闻甩了下手上的水珠，和夏之光坐到一起去，还有闲心调了个电视频道。

“对啊，我给我之前那个朋友送过去了，毕竟配方是他教我的，不回个礼的话不大礼貌。”

夏之光莫名想起那盘粘有饼干碎末的碟子来，那是赵磊家，因而在开口的时候迟疑了半分，“……配方是他教你的吗？”

“对啊，秘密配方呢，我求了好久他才愿意教我。他特别厉害，不但是国外音乐学院留学回来的高材生，咖啡饼干什么的都做的特别好。”翟潇闻的声音带着笑意，企鹅一样挥着翅膀，指着电视机，“光光你快看——这群人太好笑了！”

夏之光瞟了眼电视，眼熟的笑星在台上做着夸张恶搞的游戏，他的不满被某种突然砸落的巧合给击碎了，迎面而来的是膨胀的慌乱，他本不必如此慌张，只可惜惊疑的情绪太盛。

怎么可能这么巧，得多烂俗的导演才能拍出情人和爱人居然是朋友的戏码？

偏偏翟潇闻三言两语的描述里处处对上了赵磊的性子，叫人不得不怀疑那个证据确凿的可能性。

他好像终于知道为什么那天赵磊的情绪里有种濒临破碎的绝望来。

那个落地窗边要哭泣的表情奇异地遮住了夏之光的视线，无限制地扩大开来，蔓延到夏之光的心脏里，他仿佛也感染上那种怪异的窒息感。

时隔数十天。

跨越数十里。

明明沙发上的垫子很软，背后的靠枕也散发着清淡的香味。茶几上的花瓶里插了两朵浅色小花，要知道翟潇闻向来把这个家打造得很温馨，这确是值得骄傲的。

夏之光也确实一直很喜欢这种舒适感，除了现在，他的所有物突然生出异常锐利的尖牙，他和这个家里接触的每一寸皮肤都被凸起的小毛刺扎着。

翟潇闻还在盯着电视节目看，弯着眼睛笑起来倒在夏之光的肩膀上。

夏之光有个机会，可以抹掉这周身尖芒，让他自己得以重新呼吸。

他于是伸手揽过翟潇闻，开始第一步涂抹，“这节目你看了多少遍了还不腻。”

“不腻呀，因为真的很好笑啊。”

“那这是你最后一遍了。”

“……”翟潇闻停顿后偏头，发梢扫过夏之光脖颈，然后甜甜地亲了下对方，“好~”他自然知道这“最后”的第二层意义，却也毫不在意道声好。

就像现在这样，他们俩什么也不知道，只是黏着看个俗套的电视罢了。

卧室里只有床头灯蒙蒙亮着，翟潇闻窝被子里躺着，被睡意扰得迷迷糊糊。

“光光你还不睡吗？不是说明天公司有事吗？”

夏之光的手指放在翟潇闻锁骨边，那里有他昨晚留下来的牙印，重重叠叠，渗着毛细血管破裂后的青红。

另一只手放在手机屏幕上，微信里满满当当的聊天记录。

今夏之光:「明天？」  
来杯咖啡吗:「好。」

信息框里还留着反反复复删了又打的几个字——「改个日子」。

他其实最开始并没有特别遮掩出轨这件事，毕竟对于这个家庭来说，是他夏之光撑起来的。但此刻却突然有些犹豫，他到底很满意这个家，也很喜欢翟潇闻，他绝不能让这只精心豢养的金丝雀飞出笼外、再受着伤回来。

可赵磊遥遥站在天平另一边望过来，拉扯下半个自己。

“光光，记得早点睡……你还要……”翟潇闻没熬过困意，含混不清嘀咕了什么睡着了。

夏之光收回放在他锁骨那里的手指，轻轻点击屏幕，清空了所有消息记录。

而那删删改改的四个字还是没有发出去。

翟潇闻压在床头柜的手机闪了下，是隔了很久的回信。

谁也别动我粉红豹:「闻闻 我觉得我今天做了件出格的事」  
宅小文:「真巧 我今天也很大胆」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「你干什么了」  
宅小文:「😊我好像被发现出轨了」  
来杯咖啡吗:「……」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「……」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「厉害啊翟潇闻👍然后你咋做的？我参考参考」  
宅小文:「糊弄过去了 说我找你们去了🐧倒是你做什么了？」  
来杯咖啡吗:「参考？」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「我出轨了」

5min后  
来杯咖啡吗:「洛洛，想清楚了吗？」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「我知道的」  
来杯咖啡吗:「有时候，那真的很痛苦，远超出快乐，你可能难以面对他，无论是你的情人还是伴侣。」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「磊磊……」  
来杯咖啡吗:「没事的☺️」  
宅小文:「要小心哦~如果要维持这个家的话 别让他知道」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「反正我和他不可能鱼死网破闹离婚的」  
宅小文:「你们这种现实版豪门联姻好像是这样」  
宅小文:「不过硬要说 说不定我这边更像强制联姻呢」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「那你为什么？」  
宅小文:「😊就当是偷情的感觉与众不同吧」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「哦对要不我们互相打个掩护吧？出轨三人组？偷情三人团？」  
宅小文:「何洛洛你取名能力真的叫人叹为观止 👏🏻不过主意不错@来杯咖啡吗 来嘛？」  
谁也别动我粉红豹:「不过磊磊本来就不需要打掩护诶？」

1小时后  
来杯咖啡吗 回复 宅小文:「好。」

10  
赵磊收了手机，屋子里晦暗的光线随之消失。

夜色已深，只有远处窸窸窣窣传来沉睡的响动。

他赤着脚坐到阳台那边，墙壁和瓷砖渗着初秋的寒意，硌得皮肤起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

吉他被取出来靠在窗玻璃上，伸手抚摸上绷直的弦丝，坚韧而有弹性，拨弄出一两个破碎的音节，清脆里夹杂着沉闷的声调。

赵磊微微垂下了头，他的目光掠过琴弦穿过玻璃，投向楼下不知什么地方去了。

一切都太过静寂，张着大嘴吞噬掉了世间万物，拉着他向下坠，像是要死去似的。

他可能真是要疯了，不然怎么会同意夏之光再来他家里。

翟潇闻暧昧不清的态度仿佛成了把锋利的刀，逼着他凑上去，献出那颗脆弱的心脏和所有愚蠢的侥幸之欲。

可他偏偏不能后退半步，否则便是坠下悬崖摔个粉身碎骨。

夏之光的唇一如既往的热烈，口腔里弥漫着涩涩的苦咖啡味，一双手臂禁锢着赵磊，沿微凹的脊柱下滑。

埋在身体的性器也强势地撞向深处的柔软，难捱的空虚随着抽插的动作从下腹漫开，浸泡着因情动而无力的四肢。

赵磊快软成了一滩水，又被夏之光牢牢捧在了掌心间，只顺着指缝滑走。

“唔……啊……”他从嗓子里泄出了吱呜的哭腔，后穴的肠肉生理性地分泌出液体以容纳异物的入侵，无比亲密地交合纠缠在一起。

夏之光由着赵磊落泪，在做爱中展现出支配性的强硬来。身下人的眼睛里透着潋滟生澜的水色，像春天的雨淋了他一身，连蹭着小腹的阴茎也被这潮水弄得黏黏糊糊，吐着些许白浊。

赵磊习惯了夏之光这模样，从很久以前起，久到他还在国内读书，焉栩嘉和夏之光是他的小学弟。那个时候，焉栩嘉就真是个小孩，把所有爱憎都表现得分明，夏之光也热情炽烈而坦诚，直到他成为了焉栩嘉的男朋友、直到他们又分手。

他突然升起一个疑问，如果那时候选择改变，现在又会是什么样呢？

红肿的乳尖在唇齿间厮磨着，手腕被夏之光紧紧握住，纹身却被轻柔的抚摸着。

被肏干的赤裸躯体碰到了深棕色的木头。

那是他的吉他。

“赵磊，你在想什么？”

夏之光额间蒙上一层薄汗，眼神里闪着锐利的暗光，眉梢斜挑，抿起的唇绷成一条直线。

赵磊张了张嘴，突然无话可说，他也想问夏之光，你在想什么？他迟了很久才发现，是从什么时候起，他已经读不懂夏之光了呢？

“……你……”赵磊睁着尾鳍殷红的眼睛，“喜欢我吗？”他其实不该问这个问题的，不伦恋情的双方绝不该涉足这荒诞的爱意，可他偏偏问了。

还问得这么直白。

夏之光从胸前挪到赵磊的左耳垂，长珠链的银色耳线包裹在湿腻的口腔，细细舔弄。

另一只手抓着赵磊的手按在吉他上，碰撞间传来不成调的弦音，重叠的两只手压在琴弦上，勒着皮肉有浅浅的疼痛感。

“……夏之光？”

夏之光没有回答这明显的疑问，他沉默了一会儿，握着赵磊的手指拨响了吉他弦。

那是一首熟悉的曲子，咿哑奏响了熟悉的前调。

那是赵磊第一次，刚结束了混乱不堪的典礼，翘着腿坐在湖边的长椅上，垂着眼睛弹出的小调。嗡嗡的蚊虫飞舞，焉栩嘉靠着长椅席地而坐，夏之光站在岸边跟着轻哼，有一轮异样皎洁的圆月缀在他们头顶，倾泻下清浅的朦胧月光。他后来教了这针锋相对的两人，结果都回他说太难了学不会。

屋子里回荡着破碎相连的琴声，被裹住的指尖碰着弦，也碰着夏之光的指腹，交杂出不可名状的悲哀来。

“夏……”赵磊被吻住了，唇舌缠绵在一起，吮吸着甜腻的津液。

这距离太近了，以至于让人一时间疑惑起，赵磊睫毛上凝着的泪花是否会轻轻碰到夏之光的眼帘，就好像两个人都落下泪来。

情和欲，究竟谁更悲哀？


	3. Chapter 3

11  
赵磊把蹭到墙角的吉他立起来，散乱在地上的套子被他捡起来扔到垃圾桶里去。

夏之光在他家浴室里洗澡，出来的时候就裹一张浴巾，水顺着小腿在地板上留下一连串湿痕。

“这样打扫起来会很麻烦的。”赵磊从抽屉摸出吹风机，热风呼地扫过夏之光湿漉的发根，滴落的水大部分汇集在锁骨，少许溅开散在赵磊手心。

“我待会儿给你打扫了。”

“算了吧，”赵磊笑起来，握着的吹风抖了一下把夏之光那头发吹得跟个鸡窝似的，“我记得，你以前怎么说都不肯吹头发。”

好像那时候的少年热气真能蒸发完所有水渍，打完篮球拿水冲头的两个男孩当然是任由发尾润透身上T恤的领摆，顶着太阳还能回球场再转两圈。

“其实我现在也可以不吹头发来着，”夏之光随口回了一句，“就是习惯了，说吹头发是种放松。”

他没有意识到他这句话里隐藏的娴熟与亲昵，像那种小情侣不自觉地谈论起只有彼此知晓的秘密。

赵磊沉默下来，手指穿梭在半干的发丝间，呼呼的吹风机忠实地工作着。

习惯，谁陪他养成了21天的习惯。

“嘶——烫……”

痛呼声唤回赵磊的意识，才发觉自己在同一块地方停顿了久一点，他伸手轻轻揉了下那里，“没事吧？刚走神了。”

被挼头的夏之光显得乖愣，“没事，差不多吹干了吧？”他走到洗手间对着镜子理了理头发，“我走了，有事电话联系。”

这也是夏之光独一份的，他就还真能把出轨这件事干出光明磊落的样式。

“嗯。”赵磊应了声，过去给他打好领带，“我过两天可能有点事。”

“有麻烦吗？”夏之光偏头问对方，却只见赵磊摇了摇头，显然是不愿多说。

赵磊有秘密，这是自然的，他两甚至不太称得上旧情复燃，不如说是一场对当初恋人未满、阴差阳错的暧昧弥补，所以赵磊隐瞒或是坦白，都不该夏之光插手。

何况夏之光知道赵磊性子里有点轴劲，不然也不会那样狠厉果断地分手，独自去国外求学。

人类是很奇怪的个体，有些人就算天生颌骨一副温和模样，撬开那层壳后，才摸索到那股子强硬的韧劲。

“你别……”夏之光顿了下，“我可不像焉栩嘉。”

赵磊对着他温温柔柔笑起来，推他出去，然后“砰”地关上了门。

丢在隔断台上的手机里，存着几小时前群里发来的消息。

打掩护，赵磊咀嚼出来点怪异的滋味，帮着出轨对象的原配打掩护？更是要你老公的情人帮你打掩护？他和翟潇闻身上缠着好多条线，像蛛丝一样密密麻麻挣脱不开。

三人见面的地方是一间咖啡厅，选了被花草隐藏起来的边角位置。

何洛洛偏好甜食，不过也怕胖，只点了块小蛋糕，边缘挤着鲜甜的奶油裱花。

“洛洛你什么时候喜欢上草莓蛋糕了？”翟潇闻撑着脸，搅着咖啡，完好的拉花被勺子割裂成七零八落的棕白色。

何洛洛像是想起点什么，翘起唇角露出小虎牙，“草莓蛋糕很好吃的。”

翟潇闻就戳戳身边的赵磊，调侃着开口，“看来不简单哦。”

赵磊也跟着望向何洛洛，对面小孩被盯得有点不好意思，嘟囔着戳下一块蛋糕，“什么嘛，不过最开始不是闻闻你说要打掩护嘛。”

“没办法，他有事。”翟潇闻摊了摊手，“临时改了。”

何洛洛哇了声，把叉子上的蛋糕塞翟潇闻嘴里，“不守约，这种男人肯定不行。”

翟潇闻眯着眼睛品尝蛋糕，像被戳中笑点似的闷笑起来，“我下次一定把你这评价转给他。”

“咿？”何洛洛瞪圆了眼睛，“别啊！说不定他很小心眼，然后还特别记仇什么的！”

翟潇闻就笑得更夸张了，想伸手去揉对方脸，“何洛洛你太好玩了！”

还是赵磊无奈地出声制止，“小翟——别逗洛洛了。”

他们三正聊得开心，身边透明的落地窗玻璃突然传来敲击声，那应该是个小女孩？正抬着下巴，锐利的视线落处是何洛洛。花椰菜似的卷卷的头发显得脸更幼齿，黑色粗织的长袖毛线衣套在身上，下身是到小腿的灰色长百褶裙，搭一双酷酷的短马丁靴。

何洛洛转头一看，立刻双手合十摇了摇，“这次真需要你们帮忙打掩护了，拜托拜托！”说完站起身就匆匆忙忙往外走，“钱我付！”

“小女孩？”赵磊把放在中央的甜点碟子往他两这边靠，语气温和，“这个类型的洛洛看起来不太能招架呢。”

“喉结是男孩子吧。”翟潇闻又开始搅他杯子里的咖啡。

外面那个卷发孩子确实没有半分意图遮掩自己的喉结，注意到咖啡厅里两人的眼神还礼貌地点了点头，然后拽住何洛洛的手径直离开。

“未成年？不、应该只是看起来年纪小吧？”翟潇闻叉走最后一块蛋糕，举起叉子递到赵磊嘴边，“你怎么做到都不会长胖的！”

突然转移的话题让赵磊有些茫然，“诶？”

“啊——”

拗不过翟潇闻的赵磊只得张嘴咬住，草莓的果酸和奶油的香甜席卷了口腔。

“磊磊你是新换了香水吗？好好闻。”翟潇闻整个扑到旁边人身上，抱住赵磊的腰，鼻子凑到颈窝那里嗅起来，“真的好瘦！”

“啊，对……前段时间买的了。”赵磊哭笑不得地回应道，热气弄得他有点痒，在手机里翻找起从前的订单来，“喏……这个牌子，比较小众。”

翟潇闻跟只企鹅似的从他怀里探出头，轻飘飘地瞥了眼手机，“啊！好像我家里有这个来着？这么大的圆型瓶子……唔……是我哪次买回来的么？”

赵磊愣了一下，没有说话。

翟潇闻还在说，“记不清了，好像就是这个牌子吗？……”

赵磊修补好的小天地再一次轰轰然倒塌，碎石残块在裸露的四肢和胸膛上切割出道道血痕，化成重影一锤砸向他的心脏，喷射的血液堵住了他能发声的所有器官。

“磊磊，你不小心摁到锁屏键了。”翟潇闻垂着头，看不清他脸上的表情，只有语调和平日里一般无二。

“嗯……”赵磊重新打开手机，界面依旧停留在那个香水上，他嗓子涩得叫开口都困难起来，“你看好了吗？”

“看好了，洛洛肯定去约会啦，我们趁着有时间出去逛逛吧？”翟潇闻直起身子，“说起来，我们两很少一起呢。”

赵磊点了下头，“好。”他现在脸上一定是笑着的，哪怕正深陷于一场不伦之恋，浸泡在永远不能回头的毒药之中。

12  
“南南？我们去哪里啊？”被拽着走的何洛洛踉跄几步，然后牵住周震南的手。

“看不出来我的样子是要去约会吗？”周震南瞅了眼跟上来的人，扯扯裙摆，“不明显吗？”

小孩今天确实不一样，约莫是画了内眼线，眼尾拉长后有点勾人，睫毛上沾了点眼影粉的亮片，肤白唇红，像旧时代画报里艳丽的中性美人。

裙子前面一截要短点，露出白皙匀称的小腿来。

何洛洛抓紧了周震南的手，这人手小小的软软的，用点力才感受到细长的骨节，他猛点下头，笑起来，“你今天很漂亮。”

周震南被一记直球撞得有点懵，不自然地抿了下嘴，忸怩下接着不知道从哪里变出来两张水族馆的票塞何洛洛手里，“去这里。”

约会选水族馆，气氛昏暗又浪漫，说不定很适合接吻，反正网上攻略都是这么说的。

长长的玻璃构造的隧道，深蓝色的海水包裹着大大小小色泽各异的鱼群，穿梭在叠着贝壳的礁石和摇曳的藻荇之间，海龟也张开鳍样的四肢从头顶悠悠的拂过。蒙昧的灯光编织着细碎的藏蓝和缥缈的群青，膨胀的气泡旋转着缓缓上浮，然后破开。

“好美……”

人在这幅光景面前就显得渺小起来，只贴着坚固的玻璃、眼睛眨也不眨地瞧着游动的鱼群，透明的苍蓝色海水泛起褶皱样的波纹。点芒倒映在周震南眸子里，连他眼角的亮片也跟着微微闪烁。

何洛洛就突然觉得没有什么颜色比蓝色更适合周震南，那种纯净的、震撼的美。

周震南回头看着呆在原地的何洛洛，撇着嘴把人拉到角落里。

“前辈今天不着急回去见你的完美伴侣了？”

“上次也迟了，”何洛洛默默嘀咕了一句，“反正有一就有二嘛。”

周震南很满意地弯起唇角，眼睛里熠熠生光，“那你知道你现在应该干什么吗？”

何洛洛疑惑而茫然地摇了摇头。

“好笨……”小孩又一次皱起脸蛋，踮起那双短短的马丁靴来，伸手揽住这人的肩，含住了对方的唇。

虽然那攻略是适用于爱人，但周震南觉得，情人也未尝不可。

舌尖纠缠，一寸寸舔过敏感的上颚和柔软的腮腔，搅弄出甜腻的津液，他可以攻城掠地，也可以由着莽撞的前辈粗鲁地侵略舌根，吸吮红肿的唇瓣，他放弃了呼吸，只在唇齿相连的亲吻中感受近乎窒息的快感。

何洛洛环住周震南的腰，哪怕有层宽松的粗织线衣也能直接拥进怀里，还够得到那条褶子锋利的百褶线裙。

周震南埋在何洛洛颈窝那里急促地喘息，肩膀微微起伏，然后又一次踮脚，凑到了这人耳朵边——“除了这条裙子，我什么也没穿。”

何洛洛屏住了呼吸，他只能透过海底世界浅浅的光看到周震南的神情，斜挑的眼尾缀满了亮闪闪的小星辰，小孩在笑，那种骄矜而张扬的、耀眼的笑容。

水族馆出口是掩映在暮色下的公园，游人在大门那边歇脚，走到里面反倒是人迹罕至。

“够了，就这里了。”

何洛洛本还想往里走，却乖乖停住了脚步，他只觉得手心的汗液越发湿腻，牵着的周震南的手也仿佛快要滑落。

他说不清那种汗渍的滑腻感和指腹下肌肤的柔软感究竟哪个更叫他心颤，小巧挺翘的臀肉仿佛吸附了手指，棉花一样柔软陷落，甚至包容了他无名指上的戒指。

被撩起的裙摆蹭在何洛洛手臂上，是另一种不同寻常的感觉。

百褶裙里真的什么也没穿，周震南就这样空荡荡地走过人潮拥挤的大街和摩肩接踵的水族馆。

这个认知挤占了何洛洛的大脑，让他忍不住咬上男孩不甚明显的喉结，右手指尖合着啮啃的节奏一起探入软腻的穴口，湿漉灼热的媚肉顺从地吞下两根手指，黏腻的液体也随着侵入而溢出。

后穴的异样叫小腹也滚烫起来，瘙痒的酸麻感潮水似的跌宕而起，周震南双腿忍不住有些发软，打着颤靠在何洛洛怀里。

“唔……”

硬挺的性器同样收缴在何洛洛的手心，被摩挲着铃口按揉着囊袋，粗糙的指腹扫过冠状沟，而后穴的手指扩张着耐心地刺激前列腺，一波又一波源源不断的快感浇在头顶，侵略过四肢百骸。

周震南的眼睛里不再是那种洁净的碧蓝，反倒覆盖上一种情事的酡红，氤氲到尾部，像他刚在水族馆里看到的成群结队的小鱼尾鳍，摇摆着汹涌肆虐的春潮。

“呜……这可是公园诶……”周震南咬着手指，闷闷地笑出声，“何洛洛，你越来越大胆了。”

暴涨的荷尔蒙和多巴胺引诱着理智的灵魂坠落，也就无法对这个评价做出半点回应，何洛洛只有堵住那张嘴，上下都是。

他加大了手里的动作，换回周震南按捺不住的咿哑呻吟，然后被对方无力的双手抓了下头发。

“嗯……慢一点……”

是女装还是露天的情色意味过于浓郁，才能让思维都全然停滞，才能让他变得不像“何洛洛”了。

暴涨的性欲冲击着快炸开的阴茎，迎接射出的白浊。

周震南整个人陷在何洛洛的怀抱里，股间交织着一片红肿和透明肠液，他干脆抱着对方，趁着高潮的不应期小声说着，“何洛洛，这个位置最适合看烟花了。”

夜幕中央当真炸开一簇簇斑斓花火，璀璨旖旎的烟花噼里啪啦作响，划破天际往四周散落，残留的火星五光十色，又闪烁在深黑的夜色里。

何洛洛安静下来，他在这转瞬即逝的分秒感受到某种融合的悸动，那是无比热烈的性爱与无比温柔的浪漫，“所以……”

“所以你的事情要自己解决了，要是这样出去会被当做变态的。”周震南打断了他的话，瞟了眼何洛洛鼓在裤子里的下体。

“诶？？”

周震南噗地笑起来，吻在何洛洛唇角，他后退一步转了个圈，裙摆随着抽离的动作轻轻巧巧落下来，“那下次见哦。”

只剩何洛洛独自站在无人的树荫下，他慢慢蹲了下来，烟花还在无休止地绽放。

13  
焉栩嘉在家里等着何洛洛回来，阿姨做的三菜两汤快要彻底凉了。

他只给对方打了一个电话，微信里也只发了一两条信息，倒不是说他不急，而是他信奉良好伴侣关系需要完整的私人空间。

所以他只是忍不住隔段时间就点开手机看看，半晌才吃下一口饭菜。

直到钥匙转动的声音响起来，焉栩嘉收了手机，依旧稳坐在凳子上，不慌不忙夹起冷冰冰的菜来。

“这么晚了还没有吃完吗？”何洛洛一切正常，除了头发因为奔波而乱了点。

“今天饭做的比较晚，”焉栩嘉先回他话，然后问道，“你才回来吗？”

何洛洛嗯了声，走过去触碰盛菜的碟子，皱起眉来，“已经凉了，我给你热一下。”

“没事，不用了，洛洛你从来没开过火吧。”

“……”何洛洛就顺从地拉开椅子，坐到对面，软软的不像是抱怨，“我也可以试试的。”

“我快吃完了。”焉栩嘉扒完最后一口米饭，收拾碗筷，把东西堆在水槽里，他没回头地问：“你是和朋友出去玩了吗？”

何洛洛偏着头，接着绽开一个灿烂的笑容，“嗯，看烟火晚会了，所以晚了点，手机关机了没来得及给你说。”

“我们以前也看过烟花，特别漂亮呢，你花了好长时间才登上山，我那时候差点以为我准备的戒指用不上了。”焉栩嘉轻笑着说起了他两过去的事，却不知道他此刻的话利刃般穿过何洛洛的心脏，挤压出动脉里的模糊血肉。

焉栩嘉背着身，看不到何洛洛的表情，只听得见声音——“对啊，那时候、”那声音怪异地顿住、顿住漫长的分分秒秒，“我想着应该下雪的。”

“……下雪？”

“这样一瞬间，”何洛洛的声音甜甜的，裹进了蜜糖，“我们就到白头了。”

“我们会的，”焉栩嘉的语气从未有过的柔和，他也像是被那层柔软的甜蜜给包裹住了，“我们不是许诺了一百年吗？”

何洛洛仿佛陷入了那焰火四溅的回忆里，嗅到了熟悉的花火硝烟味，“对、你求婚的时候还硬生生说了一百遍。”

焉栩嘉走到何洛洛后面，越过椅子揽住对方，亲昵地吻住耳垂，“你别担心，我们会的。”他的语气很笃定，那是一种疑似能够移山填海的、帝王式的笃定。

何洛洛就突然很想很想问这个人，他想问，你凭什么这么肯定。

他最后没有开口，只是挣脱了亲吻，“嘉嘉，下次吧，我今天有点累。”

留下焉栩嘉有些茫然地看着他进了浴室。

一只家鸽:「我最近颜值下降了吗？」  
宅小文：「盗号的？」  
一只家鸽：「……」  
宅小文:「行吧 你要不检查一下发型乱不乱？脸好不好看？表有没有戴好？」  
一只家鸽:「哦 那是我该换新手表了吗？」  
宅小文:「可别🙄 你手上戴的表已经够闪了」  
一只家鸽:「那…为什么他最近那么冷淡？」  
宅小文:「你绕来绕去就是想问这个吧」  
宅小文:「反正我可没这烦恼 你也别老在自己身上找原因」  
一只家鸽:「我对他很好啊？」  
宅小文:「万一婚姻有问题呢？你看上去又不像是会修补关系的人」  
宅小文:「对了！我很忙的！除了约酒店别老找我聊情感问题」  
一只家鸽:「等等！」  
【窗口抖动】  
一只家鸽:「你能多忙？你觉得我怎么样？」  
宅小文:「不守约，这种男人肯定不行。」  
一只家鸽：「…你也被盗号了吗？真的是公司临时有事」  
宅小文:「 这种问题我觉得情人回答不明白 我建议你找个情敌或者竞争对手评价评价😊」  
宅小文:「不许回我啦！我真的很忙！」

忙着敷面膜。

毕竟翟潇闻从来认真对待自己完美帅气的颜值。

夏之光正在旁边翻着一本厚厚的书，翟潇闻瞅了眼书，然后认真盯着他看，惹得对方颇为奇怪地环顾了下自己是不是哪里不对。

显然夏之光并没有收到来自“情敌”的亲切问候。

翟潇闻撇了下嘴，把用过的面膜扔掉，窝到夏之光怀里，心说焉栩嘉真是不好玩。

手机那头的焉栩嘉翻找了下通讯录，到底点不下去夏之光那个头像。

他懂翟潇闻的意思是，或许一个不同乃至对立的关系者才能意识到他的问题，只是要去找夏之光，那还不如让他自己琢磨这个问题。

……

也许，前男友的作用是同理的？虽然当时的分手并不是因为彼此有了难以容忍的缺陷，只是出于无法调节的矛盾罢了。

焉栩嘉纠结了下这个逻辑，不知怎么说服了自己，搜索起赵磊的号。

他两可能自从分手后就再也没说过话。

因而焉栩嘉的好友申请充满了一种直男式的无趣，他敲下两个字—— 「在吗？」他应该是有这种怪异的自信，赵磊一定记得他的号。

当然如果他问问翟潇闻，对方可能建议他换一个开启对话的方式，比如——「约吗？」


	4. Chapter 4

16  
包在纱布里的鸡蛋剥了壳，交替着在锁骨上滚圈，用温度帮助淤血扩散舒张。

翟潇闻在镜子前盯着那上面乌青了块的皮肉。

几个小时内要祛除显然是不可能了。

焉栩嘉真是够心狠手辣的，他掏出手机，把已经屏蔽了的那个号干净利落地删掉，找到夏之光的号，发过去一段文字。

——「今天要玩点刺激的吗？🐧」

今夏之光：「是什么？」  
宅小文：「回来你就知道了」

翟潇闻打开抽屉，入眼是只用了少许的圆型瓶香水，安安静静躺在木色板子里，他掠过这瓶子，拿走了旁边捆好的暗红色绳索。

他比夏之光还要高点，男友衬衫没法用上，只有找了件宽松款的黑衬衣套身上，下半身则是全赤裸着。

自己捆自己确实是有点困难的，因此焉栩嘉必须罪加一等。

暗红的绞绕的绳索正正好压过留有痕迹的锁骨，他不需要捆得太用力太完美，只需要遮住这一点吻痕就行。

翟潇闻嗅得到绳子上被浸染的香味，不甚明显，却非常熟悉。

他只留了盏床头灯，屋里闷出情欲缭绕的昏暗感。

然后是不需要太长时间的等待。

等待门开。

紧缚其实是一种肉欲的艺术。

被绳子微微勒出一小许凹陷的大腿，暗色绳索与皮肤对比而成的情色意韵，阴影在人体曲线上留下的独特印记，不需要被捆者表现出痛苦难捺的神情，便可以呈现出半赤裸的美感。

夏之光把放在身侧的黑色布带系到翟潇闻眼睛上，透过布料抚摸着那双阖拢的眸子，“怎么突然想起这东西了？”

手指的温度让翟潇闻想起他下午把鸡蛋剥开壳时候的感觉，他顿了一下，声音软软的像撒娇，“是收拾屋子的时候突然看到啦。”

他被蒙着眼睛只听到对方轻轻地笑了一声，视觉的蒙蔽让其他感官格外明晰起来。

“捆这里吗？”夏之光环住了他的脚踝，指尖搔挠着突出的骨节，麻麻痒痒的触感沿着血管神经瞬间传递到头皮层。

“嗯。”翟潇闻点了一下头，错觉从这温和的语气里听到了几分纵容的味道。

鞣制而成的黄麻绳并不粗糙，夏之光捆得也不紧，只是冰凉的绳索贴在皮肉上还是有些不太舒服。

“……”

没人说话，只有呼吸的声音。

他只感觉到夏之光的手指从下身开始抚慰，携着四起的欲望越过衬衣布料和捆束的绳索，隔着衣服掐着乳珠，湿润的软物舔弄着他脖颈、一点点偏移到锁骨。

“呜……嗯……”燥热的空虚和半分惊恐的情绪让翟潇闻轻颤了下，叫唤出几声湿软含水的哭腔来。

被束缚之后便难以挪动分毫，全身萦索着未知的恐惧和无力感，只能在昏黑中下意识地追寻另一个人的身体，磨蹭着可以被触碰到的一切。

黑色的束眼带已经渗出更深一层的水色来，只有润红的双唇勾勒成光影声色的艳丽。

下半身更是一塌糊涂，性器不住地往外吐出稠腻的白浊，湿哒哒地粘着衣摆。

“小翟，别乱动。”夏之光的声音哑了些，裹着跃动的荷尔蒙气息，这人总是意外地能激起他强烈的性欲来。

绳子卡过股缝，手指伸向早已软成滩水的后穴，稍稍勾弄就浸湿一片。

“……唔……”翟潇闻听话地没有动作，肠壁不由自主地紧缩了下，吸附住在里面摸索的两根指尖，“已经……扩张过了……”

“……”夏之光又笑了声，抽出了手指，阴茎却只恶意地在穴口外打转，“哦？用的什么味道的润滑剂？”

混混沌沌的情潮本就让人昏头，更何况当时他急着遮掩，根本没注意润滑剂上面的说明。

“呜……”他咿唔着要猜几个名字，草莓、牛奶、玫瑰什么的总会对吧。

却听见夏之光沉下来的嗓子说，“错了有惩罚。”

翟潇闻就瘪嘴想哭，偏偏被捆着动也不能动，只用挺翘的股肉勉强蹭着那性器，“我……嗯……我记不住……”

“在求饶吗？”夏之光把津液抹到翟潇闻下巴和嘴唇上，“闻闻呢？什么味道？”

翟潇闻却是已经说不出来话了，眼泪沿着脸颊拼了命似的往下滑，被填满的快感一波一波撞击着无比敏感的身体，濒死的鱼一样摇摆着喘息呻吟。

夏之光撞得狠，囊袋和阴茎都摩擦着暗红色的绳索，异物的触感和柔软的肠肉交织成混乱不堪的情欲漩涡。

惩罚是被操来射出，倒其实算是很温和的惩罚了。

他在眩晕的性爱里终于得以坦诚地展露出他全部的脆弱、退缩与不安，还可以将一切不堪和糟糕的玩意儿全归咎于该死的绳索。

他被干来痉挛着哭泣，被啃咬着肩膀锁骨乳头射出，被灭顶的爱欲搅动着理智全无的身躯……被淋漓尽致的交媾给磨得逼近死亡。

翟潇闻被夏之光抱着去浴室，身上斑斑点点可怖的印记从脖子蔓延，却完美遮盖了不属于夏之光的那一个。

他眯着眼睛软在浴缸里，由着温水清洗掉乱七八糟的液体。

结束完窝进被子里时，翟潇闻累得眼睛都睁不开，眨巴着眼帘强撑着不睡。

夏之光在旁边看书，背上全是被他挠出来的红色痕迹，书不算厚，书脊上印着花体的标题 ——『A Universe from Nothing（无中生有的宇宙）』。

他于是撑着头趴到夏之光手臂那里，伸出手扫过那蚂蚁似的文字，一字一句地念道：“你身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸了的恒星，形成你左手的原子可能和形成你右手的来自不同的恒星。 这是我所知的关于物理的最有诗意的事情：你们都是星尘。”

“是不是很浪漫？我们和世界上最伟大的人、也和世界上最卑贱的人同根，我们和我们最爱的人、也和最憎恶的人同源。”

翟潇闻盯着那小小的印在油墨纸上的文字，突然开口说：“光光，你喜欢看星星吗？”

“怎么了？”

“我们看到的星星可能是百亿年前恒星爆炸时的一束光，”翟潇闻握住夏之光放在书页上的手指，“所以我们仰望星空，仰望的是过去。”

“……”夏之光沉默后笑起来，揉乱了翟潇闻的头发，“那我们哪天去看看过去吧，该睡觉啦。”

来自亿万光年以前的星辰就是这样隔着时空与我们遥遥相望，如同命运施舍下最大的仁慈，是它沉默不言地注视一切。

17  
夏之光最近的工作是一个重要的项目，今天是预计和另一家公司洽谈合作意向，那家公司的营业范围其实和他这边天差地别，能凑在一起合作也真是巧合。

更巧合的是，坐在长桌那方的人，是一脸低气压的、焉栩嘉。

第一个巧合是巧合，第二个巧合就得是缘分了。

夏之光和焉栩嘉的交流属实不多，因为确实没必要，相反有时候还有点不怎么对付，逢年过节会群发条祝福消息、有事情聊几句、连朋友圈也懒得特意屏蔽。

他两自然不会跑出去线下见面，上一次见应该还是被强行拉着去同学会，到现在其实真记不太清到底发生了什么，兴许没啥特别的。反而最深印象是赵磊走那天，焉栩嘉手里拿着杯滚烫无比的咖啡抬头望天时候的表情。

那个他现在也没找到准确形容词能描述的神情。

他曾见过焉栩嘉最狼狈的模样。

而当时隐隐的预感也已然成为现实——却说不准是焉栩嘉失去了他的赵磊、还是赵磊同样失去了他的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉的脸色显然不太好，手里的表反光的色泽都比平时他在朋友圈秀的要暗上几分。

捺下私人情绪工作是职业道德，显然，焉栩嘉深谙此理。

合作意向的协商意外顺利，比预估的时间节省了大半。

夏之光还注意到对面担当重任的一位职员，小小个子，气场强大，所有针对性提问都处理得游刃有余。

就是……看上去真的幼龄。

夏之光盯着有些萎靡不振的焉栩嘉，怀疑他已经沦落到自暴自弃雇佣童工的地步了，有理有据，令人信服。

焉栩嘉半途为这饱含深意的长时间注视而瞅了夏之光一眼，就再没别的动作。

电梯口的空间不小，电梯正从一楼咕噜噜缓慢上升。

焉栩嘉的手机忽然震动，他摸出来看了一眼，神色莫名地出声询问旁边刚收回手机的人：“夏之光，我们好久不见了吧，去聚聚？”

“不了，我待会儿有事。”

焉栩嘉笑了下，仿佛漫不经心似的又问：“你要回家？”

“嗯……”夏之光犹疑了会儿，似乎不知道为什么这人非得穷追不舍问到底，最后给出了肯定的答复，“回家。”

手机屏幕又亮了起来，焉栩嘉低头瞥了眼，敲了几个字发出去。

“叮——”电梯门开了。

他两走进去，伴随着失重感稳稳到底楼。夏之光离门更近，焉栩嘉站得稍偏后一点，盯着他背影看，在对方踏出去的瞬间，说：“赵磊回国了吧？”

夏之光顿住，手指落下去虚虚蹭到裤兜上。

焉栩嘉也没等待他的回答，径直走出电梯，错身而过时的声音微不可闻——“我知道了。”

某一个聊天记录。

宅小文：「转发代付款订单——xx酒店xxx房间」  
一只家鸽：「不是前几天才给我讲规矩吗」  
宅小文：「所以补偿你呀🥰」  
一只家鸽：「你老公不说什么了？」  
宅小文：「他今天会迟点回来」  
一只家鸽：「确定？」  
宅小文：「剪裁过的截图.jpg」

内容是一排文字——「小翟，我工作上有事会迟点回来」

另一个聊天记录。

来杯咖啡吗：「今天？」  
今夏之光：「你不来，我就去你家里」  
来杯咖啡吗：「好。」  
来杯咖啡吗：「我三点到。」

18  
周震南坐在公共待客区的椅子上，透过修剪完美的绿植间隙看着那隐隐对峙交锋的两人。

这个合作项目似乎比想象中的还会更有意思，就像、他的小前辈。

他弯起眼睛把桌子上的矿泉水喝了个干干净净。

周震南朝后仰在椅子靠背上，不紧不慢点了那个粉红豹的头像——「他给你发消息了吗？」

谁也别动我的粉红豹：「你怎么知道的？」

周震南在手机这头笑，踮起脚翘了翘椅子，然后打字——「我和他在一个项目哦。」

谁也别动我的粉红豹：「你们会议结束了？」  
Vin：「结束了。」  
Vin：「所以，要出来吗？」

对面许久没有回复，周震南也不着急，打开软件浏览起还留有剩余空房的高档酒店，最后选定了家相传保密性极好的酒店下单。

付完款，邮箱里的确定单和何洛洛的回复刚巧一起闪现在通知栏。

谁也别动我的粉红豹：「好😊」

周震南拿起自己的风衣往外走，手指点击着屏幕发过去了地址和房号。

秋天的风有点躁，吹乱了周震南打理过的妹妹头，他却丝毫不在意，步伐轻快。

他正一步步接近一个从未有人知晓的何洛洛，这种隐秘独属的颅内高潮感仿佛比任何一场性爱还要叫人痴迷。

酒店为情侣住房准备了水床，床头还体贴地备好了润滑剂和避孕套。

周震南到房间的时候，何洛洛已经在屋里了。

床头柜的抽屉开着，何洛洛埋着头盯着一双银色金属款式的手铐发呆，似乎是酒店为特殊癖好的客人准备的东西。

“洛洛，”周震南低哑的声音喊人名字时有点点缠绵，“你想试试这个吗？”

何洛洛睁大着眼睛慌张望过来，手心里冰凉的金属制品突然滚烫起来，“啊？”

周震南就笑，走过去跨坐在何洛洛腿上，细小软嫩的手指沿着环状的银边极为色情地抚摸，另一只手揽住何洛洛脖子，以便他能更近距离地注视着对方的眼睛。

“你、想把这个用在我身上吗？”周震南把手覆在何洛洛掌心，隔着那双精巧的情趣道具。

小朋友的手肉肉的，在掌心里小小一团，就像他坐在男人腿上幼幼一只，天真又艳丽的蛇果。

硌着的手铐也融化了肌肤的温度，仿佛很适合拷在某个人窄瘦白皙的手腕间，因为挣扎而勒出少许红艳艳的痕迹。

何洛洛那双乌黑的眼睛眨了一下，只字不言地把周震南抱起来放到床上，过分柔软的水床瞬间凹陷，然后稳稳扣在了床头的栏杆上。

周震南的衣服似乎总是宽大的，半透明的白衬衫好像还能看见小巧的深色乳尖，被布料摩挲得高高翘起。

何洛洛用唇瓣去磨蹭小孩有点肉嘟嘟的脸颊，柔软而温热。

伸舌头去浅浅地舔，湿漉漉地舔到小孩天真上扬的唇角，咬着那下唇肉左右磨吮。

“唔……”周震南由着自己发出绵软的呼吸声，在醉酡的欢爱气味里微微喘息。

被拷在床头迫使小孩的身体完全打开在何洛洛面前， 少见阳光的白嫩的手臂内侧、展开到最大幅度的锁骨、要喂到人嘴里去的颤巍巍的乳头。

何洛洛没管半褪不褪的碍眼上衣，从尾椎骨开始沿着挺直绷紧的脊柱抚慰，他身上出了一层薄薄的汗珠，摸上去腻腻乎乎的。

后颈的触感却不相同，刚理好的小短发扎手。

“怎么剪成这样的？”

周震南露出了有几分小骄傲的神色，斜挑的眼眸浸着水雾亮闪闪的，“是我自己剪的。”

“周Tony~”何洛洛笑起来，温柔地亲亲小孩的鼻尖，然后含住挺立的红粒，在唇齿间跟个小玩具般的不住逗弄，仿佛能咀嚼出某些不该存在于男性身体里的奶汁。

“嗯……呜……”周震南有点难受地弯曲着身体，粉红色的脚趾蜷缩着，水床随着他肢体的变动而改变着全贴合的形状。

撩拨的酸痒滋味已经倾覆，瓢泼大雨汇集在下体小腹，折磨得小孩夹紧了双腿，企图用大腿肉的磨蹭来够到吐水个不停的性器、以宽慰他此时不得满足的焦躁感。

何洛洛的手指摸索向早已湿个彻底的后穴，轻轻松松便探进去，按压着周围柔软灼热的肠壁，勾弄到熟悉的敏感点。

“呜！……啊……”周震南呜咽着摇晃着腰，前列腺被触碰的快感加倍占据了他的大脑。

“南南你好湿呀，”何洛洛靠在小孩侧近边，吐息全冲击着通红一片的耳垂，说着他从未说过的羞耻言语，“这么浅的敏感点之后撞到会很难受吧？”

“那洛洛……”周震南喘息了声，手上的镣铐被扣着晃动出清脆声响，胡乱动作里勒到了手腕那层肉，“……就让我更难受点吧……”

小孩眼睛里挑衅和勾引意味太足，足以唤醒天底下任何一只沉睡的野兽。

何洛洛因而埋进那蠢蠢欲动的体腔，湿滑的肠液和肉壁吮吸着他的阴茎，亲密勾勒着每一条青筋的形状。

“嗯……唔……”周震南双眼猛地渗出泪水，被掐着的窄腰和哆嗦颤抖的腿根都厮磨出粉红的糜烂色泽，绽放着滚烫灼热的情欲气息。

水床承受住每次蛮横的冲撞，层层卸力，像大海一样容纳着一波波潮起潮涌的波澜，何洛洛和他的小孩、周震南和他的小前辈都全身湿透地挣扎在这无边际的大海里，名为不伦、名为欲望。

紧致的体腔吞没何洛洛毫无章法的肏干，张开的双唇吞咽下何洛洛乱七八糟的亲吻。

手铐一次又一次地撞上铁质栏杆，提醒着这是一次非常规的炽热性爱。

湿淋淋的津液糊上了周震南的腰肢，也粘连上何洛洛的腹部。

他在这具埋藏着美好欲望的幼稚躯体里获得了某些他自己也说不清楚的东西，以缓慢却势不可挡的速度敲击着他古老腐朽的皮囊。

解开手铐的时候，手腕被磨红了一大片，周震南懒洋洋地躺在何洛洛怀里，对方小心翼翼地揉着那处皮肤。

小孩嘟囔：“果然是临时找的酒店啊。”

“怎么了吗？”

小孩继续嘀咕：“我都没有准备好烟花。”

何洛洛抓着周震南的手，亲昵地按着小小的指关节，“你为什么每次都要看烟花呢？”

周震南偏头，安安静静地回道：“我听人说，你和他就是看了次烟花后才结婚的，那一定很浪漫吧。”

何洛洛哑然，按摩的动作骤然停住，细细密密的蚂蚁咬上了他的五脏六腑。

周震南的声音变得有些发甜，“但是现在你看到烟花，想起的是他？还是我？”

“……”蚂蚁咬上了他的心脏，一口接着一口，似乎永远都不会停歇，他又被强制逼到了一个熟悉的岔路口。

“……没关系哦，不过洛洛的话，最好不要现在就出去。”周震南轻轻松松地转移了话题，上挑的眼尾像是在笑。

“啊？”

“不然会遇见不想碰到的人哦。”周震南开始捏何洛洛的手指关节，接着一字一句地开口：“洛洛想出去的话我不会拦你的，那么、你想吗？”

何洛洛只能感到手指被一下一下捏着的触觉了。

他无法想象怎么该面对焉栩嘉和他陌生的情人，也无法解释自己为什么会出现在这个酒店，他在这瞬间感到无法言喻的难堪与无比糟糕的自责，全纠结成三个字：“对不起……”

周震南垂下眼睛，又说了一遍，“没关系哦。”

小孩失望于不成熟的礼物，却拥有那样充足的耐心。

19  
“你把车停外面的？”翟潇闻来得迟了些，把包放在了一旁的椅子上。

焉栩嘉把玩着挂在床边特殊工艺制成的手铐、鞭子和带着皮扣的玫瑰花，皮质鞭子在他手指上缠了缠，没回头地应了声。

翟潇闻轻笑，把手铐从焉栩嘉手里拿走，“哐当”丢进抽屉里——“不怕被撞见？你这车可不常见吧？”

“他今天在家里休假。”

翟潇闻挑了下眉，对此不可置否，慢悠悠地把身上那件长外套脱下来放衣架上，然后说：“你看起来挺欲求不满的。”

“……”

“老夫老妻间的性冷淡时光？”翟潇闻没管对方回不回话，自顾自继续说。

焉栩嘉啧了声，干脆转移了话题，“你说要给我补偿？”

“……什么补偿呢？”翟潇闻弯着眼睛，慢慢把穿着的裤子脱下来，短上身没遮住内里溜出来的黑色布料，像挤在一起的裙摆。

他腿上尤其脚踝骨那里还缠着一圈圈显眼的红色，修长的小腿和白嫩的大腿肉留有弯曲平行的勒痕和指印，无疑是才经历了场过于激烈的性爱。

翟潇闻裸着脚，也不穿鞋，双手勾住线衣下摆脱掉，被挤得有几分褶皱的齐臀黑吊带松松散散垂下来磨蹭着沉睡的性器，肩带滑落露出大半个勒着淤痕的肩头。

他对着焉栩嘉人畜无害地微笑，舔了下结痂的唇角。

焉栩嘉把口球放到翟潇闻面前，“这个能用吗？”

翟潇闻顿了一下，张着嘴咬住红色的玫瑰花，拉着带子顺到后颈扣住，口球的镂空让他可以发出意义不明的呜呜声，却不能说话，只有分泌的唾液一点点润湿那硅胶球体。

“没拿走鞭子，就是这东西能用吧？”焉栩嘉扯了两下这颇有弹性的软鞭，半米长的散鞭下面垂了数十根皮革质感的线条，“原因是你身上已经有痕迹了，所以你老公不会发现？”

几乎是同时，散鞭“啪”一声隔着黑色吊带裙鞭笞在胸前，翟潇闻腿一软，摔到在水床上，掀开的裙摆下是细嫩颤抖的腿根。

遏制不了的涎水顺着口球往下落，特制的缝隙留给手指可以恣意玩弄软舌的余地，轻微的窒息感让翟潇闻眼睛里缓缓汇聚着生理性的泪水。

“唔……”他呜咽了一声，嘴里的红玫瑰湿漉得像是刚绽放一样。

“你们玩了什么？捆绑？手铐？滴蜡？”每问出一个问题，焉栩嘉就用那鞭子在翟潇闻微微勃起的性器边打转，四散粗糙的摩擦感扫过冠状沟，再扫过敏感无比的会阴和囊袋，勾弄得大腿止不住哆嗦。

焉栩嘉埋头咬住喉结，在斑驳的旧痕迹上研磨着覆盖新色，星星点点、吞吞吐吐，一点点咀嚼着唇齿间动脉血液流淌的震颤感。

“呜呜……”翟潇闻只会咿唔呻吟，也只能咿唔呻吟，他翘起的阴茎上吐出的粘液弄脏了裙子下摆，又湿漉漉地裹住满地淫乱。

“自慰给我看。”焉栩嘉浑身西装革履，衬衫领带衣冠楚楚，连根头发丝都没乱。

他穿着这身衣服见了这个人亲密的婚姻伴侣，也穿着同样这身衣服在鞭子口球的囚禁下肏干这个人。

黏着精液的散鞭猛地鞭打上浑圆的臀部，“啪”一声混着白浊的红痕。

翟潇闻自下而上仰头望了眼焉栩嘉，浸渗而涌的潮水盈满他眼眶，在眼尾胡乱游荡，他伸手握住了快胀开的性器，裹着脏腻的裙摆套弄。

焉栩嘉居高临下地看着他，看着那只交替着白皙和粉红的手。

那只手的指骨是绷着的，突出的一小点儿指节跟没开锋的刃似的，缀着湿腻柔软的肉欲。指甲盖那里干涸着唯一一方艳色涂块，他涂了正红的指甲油，只涂了一根手指，却意外糜烂成一场媾和的交欢。

红色的指甲盖、黑色的裙尾、白皙的双手撸动着挺立的器官， 他脸上浮现出意味难明的情动神态，唾液顺着口塞球不住往下流。

焉栩嘉不紧不慢地拉开裤子拉链，润滑剂被湿软的后穴烫得融化，穴口夹不住透明的黏液，轻易容纳下探入的手指。

翟潇闻还在自慰，双腿分开，绷紧的窄瘦腰肢晃动，口中那朵玫瑰湿哒哒的，沾满了清晨的露珠。

“唔……啊……”肠穴随着扭动吸附舔舐着焉栩嘉的手指，发出一场又一场无声暧昧的邀约。

焉栩嘉将早已被情欲催熟的阴茎凿进翟潇闻的体内，伸手“咔哒”解开束缚在他嘴上的玩具，一点点摩挲他嘴边勒出的瘢痕。

翟潇闻眨落眼里氤氲的雾气，双腿勾住焉栩嘉，纠缠着揉乱了对方齐整的西装外套，满足地将全身力量挂在这人身上。

“……焉栩嘉……”汗湿泪湿的细发贴在脸颊上，翟潇闻眸子里夹杂着瑰丽的暮色曙光，眯着眼睛喘息着问，“和我做爱……是不是很爽？”他那涂有红指甲的手指轻轻挠了下焉栩嘉的手心，隐秘而又光明正大。

焉栩嘉没有回答，以一种仿佛能捅破的错觉更猛烈地肏干。

翟潇闻被操得头昏脑涨，挛缩着被人摘掉了玫瑰样式的口塞道具，和摔在一旁的散鞭做了伴。

他被干得尖叫着哭出声，被干得手脚蜷缩着发软，却依旧是这场交锋的胜利者。

床角落里丢着揉成团的黑吊带，翟潇闻赤脚站在窗子那边抽烟，清冽的薄荷味。

“你不关心你老公为什么结束了会议还不回来？”

翟潇闻往外吐了口烟，理想中一圈圈的环形在半途失败为消散的雾气，就不太高兴地嘟着嘴把烟摁灭了，然后坐到床边回焉栩嘉的话，“他出轨了呗，我关心干什么？”

焉栩嘉把烟头丢进垃圾桶，“你一点也不在意？”

“为什么？我也出轨了啊。”翟潇闻晃晃他自己的腿，观察了下那上面深浅不一的痕迹，手动加重了快褪掉的瘢淤，他瞥眼焉栩嘉，颇有些恶意地询问：“你不希望他出轨吗？”

翟潇闻凑近焉栩嘉，手指一顿一顿地点在对方心口，“你不希望吗？如果他也出轨了……错的人就不是你一个了。”

继而软着嗓子又说：“如果你犯错了，逃过惩罚的方式不是请求原谅，而是让对方也犯下错来。”

焉栩嘉神色莫名地盯着翟潇闻看，换来翟潇闻甜甜的一个笑容。

他真的不希望吗？  
他内心真的没有半点这样的想法吗？

“我说的对吗？”

如果婚姻关系开始破裂，修补失败的解决办法真的是再打碎它吗？

焉栩嘉把衣架上的外套拿过来给翟潇闻披上，拉着他往门外走，声音不大，“可我觉得，那样逃避不了惩罚，而是加倍了惩罚。”

翟潇闻站在车门外面，坐进车里的一瞬间若有所感地抬头望了眼背后的酒店大楼。

“怎么？”焉栩嘉一边发动汽车，一边问。

翟潇闻继续偏头看着车窗外的大楼，说：“好像有人在盯着我看的感觉。”

“别胡思乱想了，”焉栩嘉笑了声，踩下油门，“不过、说不定是你老公也在这酒店呢？”

“那这说明——我们的缘分未尽，当真是天生一对~”

车辆行驶在长街大道，窗外残阳似血，吞没了屹立在西边整栋整栋的建筑物。

“夕阳很美呢，”翟潇闻撑着脸，喃喃自语，“很值得珍惜呢。”

焉栩嘉却听到了，问他：“你也爱看夕阳？那你喜欢自行车吗？”

“也？”翟潇闻歪头笑起来，像是明白了什么，“嘉嘉你很少看电视剧吧？”

“不怎么看。”

“……那就赶快送我回去吧，趁太阳还没落山，免得你一出去刚好撞上我老公呗。”

焉栩嘉安静地提了速，“真的很急？”

翟潇闻摸出手机看了眼，然后拖长了声音堆出甜腻的假笑，“对、特别急~毕竟——我还要做好饭呢。”

“他吃吗？”

翟潇闻摇摇头，说：“不对不对，吃不吃是他的事，做不做可是我的事。”他可要喂胖得变了一只猫的水泥同学呢。

20  
那是留在三人群里的一条消息。

宅小文：「我们好久没见了」

10min后

谁也别动我的粉红豹：「见一见？」

彼时赵磊背着吉他敲响了酒店的房间门。

时钟指针嘀嗒走到了下午三点。

夏之光从屋里打开门，把赵磊背着的吉他包接过来，表情看上去有些恹恹。

“你来了？”

赵磊点了点头，没有多说什么，酒店大床房干净整洁，坐在上面会陷下去一个小窝。

他们两稍显沉默地注视彼此，空气里都漂浮着浅浅的压抑。

最后夏之光开口说，赵磊你怎么开房都背着吉他来。

赵磊有点尴尬地看着对方。

“就跟以前你读书时候一样，大老远一看背影我就知道绝对是你。”

他以前背吉他是为了什么？现在背着它又是为了遮掩什么？

“大概是习惯，”赵磊简单地糊弄着回答，停顿了会儿，决定把偷偷扎他好几天的话问出口，“光光……我给你的香水你有用吗？”

夏之光有些茫然地张大眼睛，想起来什么的似的说：“哦，我把它好好放家里抽屉里来着，你送我的我舍不得用。”

赵磊就笑，好像看见了那瓶被放在抽屉里的圆型香水。

夏之光不明白这人为什么突然笑，还笑得那么苦涩，苦涩得让他也觉得难过，便试图换了话题：“说起来你回来见过焉栩嘉了吗？”

这个话题也选得十足糟糕。

“……还没。”

夏之光就确实是这样，说话向来直白，直白来脑回路都神奇，有时候赵磊觉得他坦诚得像传说中的二傻子。

“……他今天跟我说起你，问我你回来了吗，就像那时候问我你走了吗一样，我没回他。”说完，夏之光停下，在等着赵磊问话。

赵磊却再次失了言语，他迟来地发现，他两的话题怎么老囿于从前，“光光，我有点累。”

夏之光安静下来，凑近拿手指描摹他眉毛，问他，“所以你后悔了么？”

赵磊后悔了吗？回国满身行囊淹没在陌生的人流时才意识到自己竟无处可去，机场的长椅坐一宿其实也不会觉得冷，只是吵闹得头疼。他后来打通了夏之光的电话，那天见到夏之光第一眼说的什么、好像就是——我有点累。

夏之光告诉他，焉栩嘉结婚了，自己也结婚了。

他捏着快磨损出绒线的黑色吉他带子，上面缝着细细密密的线，笑着说，好啊，你们一定都很幸福。

夏之光通过后视镜看他，叫他一瞬间心悸得好像什么都被看透了。

他于是默认这人跟着他到酒店，也默认了一场风尘仆仆的厮磨。

他也就是在那个时候意识到，性爱的过程其实是一群嘈杂的人流涌入另一群同样嘈杂不堪的人流，这是这个世界的秘密交汇，因而他才会在那里听到属于城市和乡野的喧嚣，伊始于他们相连的皮肤。

那个声音像他坐上某班西行的飞机发动时的轰鸣声，像他舞会角落里听到异色人种混合着油脂味的吼叫声，也像他上个夜晚无数行李箱轮胎滚动的人潮汹涌，或者像现在，像夏之光嘴里和他自己嘴里发出的不知名的喘息。

他从不后悔，不该、不能。

他两同样再次陷入一场风尘仆仆又倦怠的厮磨。

赵磊咬着自己的手腕，牙齿极致温柔地扎进肉里，扎进名字里。

他不是在被拆吃入腹，而是在被捶成一滩烂肉再揉进骨头，被亲吻、被啃噬、被舔弄、被掐干，靠高高在上的性爱维系苟延残喘。

夏之光抚摸着揉捏着他的大腿根，手指不断流连在腰窝和侧腹，像是一刻都不能离开这种相贴合的满足情绪，钳着他的下巴把人吻到窒息。

窒息感里赵磊突然察觉到，肌肤的温度确实是五彩斑斓的，绚丽的快乐在皮肉筋骨里催生全然的情欲，跳动着撩拨理智。

他抓挠上夏之光的背脊，指腹接触到肿胀结痂的疤痕，烫得他缩回手来，仓皇间后仰着倒在床铺里。

床铺太松软，让赵磊整个人都深深地陷进去了；后仰的速度太快，甩出来赵磊眼角的泪水。

他蓦地升起一个疑问，这个正在亲吻我的人真的爱我吗？这个正埋在我身体里肏弄的人真的爱我吗？如果答案是否定的，那我爱他吗？

如果不是爱情，这糟糕而让他痛苦不堪的背德之恋究竟是因为什么？

夏之光伏下身来亲吻赵磊润红湿漉的眼睛，舔掉了咸腥的泪珠，像藏着无尽隐忍的温柔。

夏之光问他，“你怎么哭了呢？以前你都不哭的。”

赵磊哭了啊，要按以前讲，赵磊是从来不哭的，他不算是学校里最耀眼的一个人，却绝对是学校里最倔强的那一个。

所以夏之光有时候憋着都想把这个人弄哭，可此刻明明还什么过分的也没做。

赵磊在想什么呢？

他想起夏之光脚踝上是有个红色的太阳纹身，他记得那很漂亮，他就说：“光光，我想摸一下你那个太阳刺青。”

“你啊——”夏之光就无奈地顿住身下的动作，盯着赵磊眼尾边的泪痣看，然后拉着他的手碰到自己脚踝，轻轻的。

他待他该是极好的。

赵磊别过头去，那里是平滑的、温热的、凸着脚踝骨——好像光啊。

“你今天到底怎么了？我说错什么话了吗？”

赵磊摇头，把换了新的吉他背上。

夏之光的语气有些低沉，连名带姓地喊人，“赵磊……你怎么老这样？”

赵磊盯了夏之光一眼，回他说，“没有，我今天不是很舒服。”

“啊——”夏之光仿佛松了一口气，牵住赵磊的手，“那你怎么不早说，是感冒吗？买好药了吗？来，我送你回去。”

“没事，”赵磊又摇头，笑起来捏捏夏之光胳膊，“我天天去健身房呢，说不定比你身体好多了。”

夏之光皱着眉，“真没事？”

“没事的，不是感冒，这天气怎么会感冒，只是昨天没睡好。”

“那你今天早点睡……”夏之光停顿一秒，“还是我送你回去吧。”

“不用了，你得回家了，他还在家里等你吧，这时间加班也该回去了。”

夏之光犹豫了一下，时钟不知不觉迈过五点，他说，“那、你到了的话给我说一声。”

赵磊微笑着点头，把西装外套的扣子给夏之光一颗一颗扣上，“好。”

夏之光回去的时候，翟潇闻在厨房哼着歌做菜，或许是他的错觉，这人腿上捆绑出来的痕迹好像比昨天还要深一点。

胖奶猫宅小文被喂来颜值尽失，夏之光捏了下它肉乎乎的猫爪子，提嗓子说：“小翟，水泥胖得都认不出了——”

翟潇闻从哼歌里抬起头来，案板边的手机震动，他擦擦手点开，看到了熟悉的「好」的回复。

“那不也有你一份功劳，好啦，知道啦，今天不许它吃肉！”

“记得监督它减肥。”

翟潇闻回话前正唱到那句♪总是潦草离场~他想了下调子，又接着哼起歌来。

♪清醒的人最荒唐~♪


	5. Chapter 5

21  
见面的地方是某个手工烘焙DIY的教室，何洛洛穿着“厨神”字样的围裙哼次哼次揉面粉。

翟潇闻看到赵磊推门进来，抓着围裙往这人身上套，环过腰在背后握着带子给人打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

赵磊埋下头一看，上面是明晃晃两个大字——“吃货”。

赵磊就笑，“我是吃货吗？”

翟潇闻把赵磊推着往前走，把搅蛋器放他手里，笑嘻嘻地问：“那洛洛是厨神吗？”

揉面的何洛洛抬起头来，“闻闻，你是不是在说我坏话？”

“没有！我绝对没有！”

何洛洛转移目标，又问：“磊磊？”

赵磊利落地打了个蛋，把蛋黄分离出来，“夸你呢，我们做什么啊？”

何洛洛偏着头想了一下，犹豫地说，“大概是最基础的蔓越莓饼干吧。”

“那……洛洛你揉面干什么？”

何洛洛震惊：“什么？做饼干不需要揉面吗？”

“不是不需要，”赵磊从冷藏那栏取出还硬邦邦黄油，“小翟你都不给他说一声该怎么做吗？”

翟潇闻笑着把糖粉拿过来备用，“我就好奇洛洛能做出什么样的饼干啊，不要拘泥于传统做法嘛~”

瞬间懵逼的何洛洛对着自己辛辛苦苦揉出来的面团愣神，我是谁？我在哪里？我要干什么？

“没事没事，可以做面包的……”翟潇闻走过去戳了一下浑圆的白面团，留下小小一个凹陷，“等下，你放酵母了吗？”

“啊？”何洛洛茫然地看着他。

赵磊正在混匀黄油和糖粉，闻言宽慰道，“那还可以做面条，差不多了，醒半小时面，也很好吃的。”

翟潇闻弯着眼睛笑眯眯地应和，“对，做面条嘛，谁说烘焙教室不能做面条了？”

备受打击的何洛洛拖着沉重的脚步以每分钟一步的速度匀速挪移，一刀一刀剁菜板。

翟潇闻看得好笑，问他：“你小朋友喜欢吗？做完还可以送给他呗。”

何洛洛眼睛亮起来，又很快蔫巴巴的，“他可能有点不高兴。”

“发生什么了？”赵磊问。

“……”何洛洛沉默了一会儿，切蔓越莓的手停下来，他的声音听上去像揉皱了的纸张涩涩的，“磊磊、闻闻，我做的事真的是对的吗？”

“别切了，小心切到手，”翟潇闻把刀从他手里拿走，“你想听到我们的什么回答呢？”

“人在被推到岔路口的时候就慌慌张张走上了那条路，不知道怎么走下去，也不知道能不能回头。”

赵磊把低筋面粉混合进碗里，没抬头地问何洛洛，“洛洛，你喜欢你老公吗？”

“……”何洛洛想起山巅寒风里骤然绽开的烟花和放在盒子里闪闪发光的戒指。

“那你喜欢我们上次看到那小孩吗？”

“……”又想起焰火越过树枝扑簌簌落下来、落到周震南条纹裙摆时候的样子。

“选择总是很困难是吧？”赵磊笑得很轻，熟练地把低筋面粉混合到碗里搅拌，“那你换个方向吧，想到他们两谁会让你更难过呢？”

何洛洛无意识地碰到无名指上的戒指，金属的冰凉刺得他心脏微微收缩，他在这一刻收敛了所有沉淀着天真幸福的笑容，像一尊缄默的旧雕像。

“是不是就算他知道我最喜欢的食物、知道我最习惯的空调温度、就算每天晚上都有晚安吻、每天早上都抱抱我，也不能说明这就是爱？”

“连同床共枕也不能算爱呢，还有恃爱行凶这种事，这个问题太复杂了。”翟潇闻把切好的蔓越莓小块收好，把手套递到何洛洛眼前摇晃，“揉面大师何洛洛同学，组织下达任务要你去帮助赵磊同志，是否接受？”

何洛洛噗得笑起来，晃了晃脑袋甩出去乱七八糟的思绪，立正敬了一个礼，“遵命！”

“但是我觉得洛洛和之前不一样了，”赵磊斟酌着用词，“说不太清楚。”

“人总是会变的，无论好坏，总不能执着于过去。”翟潇闻说完，正对上赵磊望过来的眼神，他就灿烂地笑开，“是吧？”

“……是吧。”

烤好的饼干最后泛着一层香酥的金黄色，何洛洛的面团也被擀开后切成细细的长条。

“这个奇形怪状的是怎么弄出来的？我们不是有模具吗？”

“尝试嘛，尝试嘛，生命就在于不断挑战自我的过程，磊磊你说对不对？”

赵磊无奈地答应附和，“对，你说得对。”

“啊！完了，四点了！”摸出手机看了眼时间的翟潇闻瞬间垮下脸来，“我得走了。”

“尊么……这么急啊？”嘴里还吃着饼干的何洛洛含糊不清地问他：“做饭？”

“对，因为没有请保姆，所以要自己做。”

何洛洛点点头，说：“那一定很好吃，我看你家猫都吃胖好几圈了。”

“对哦，那下次可以来我家嘛！”翟潇闻像是突然得到了灵感，转头询问赵磊，“你说好不好？”

“……”赵磊收拾桌面的手不明显地顿了一下，他盯着翟潇闻对面这人毫无异常的清澈的眼睛，然后颇有些困难地张嘴回话，他说、“好。”

“那有空再约时间，我先走啦~洛洛你家要远点，就别磨蹭太久了。”翟潇闻叮嘱一句，然后给赵磊打了声招呼，便离开了。

“磊磊，你是不是哪里不太舒服啊？”何洛洛终于肯停下内耗饼干的行为，担忧地问道。

赵磊微笑着摇了摇头，“没事，你该走了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，你别担心。”

22  
何洛洛也走了后，烘焙教室里更显出几分冷清。

赵磊安静地把做好的饼干包装成小袋小袋的，然后才在老板笑出朵花似的注视下离开。

他往负一层停车场走，手里提着的塑料袋发出“哗啦哗啦”摩擦的窸窣声。

“……”

停车场入口站了个人，不高，瘦小，套着长长袖子的连帽衫，手锁在袖子里，背光站着拉出一道长长的乌黑影子。

“你好？”赵磊在靠后几步的距离站定，然后开口。

那人转过身来，露出了张小小的稚气的脸庞，那是咖啡厅外隔着玻璃见过的一面之缘。

“你好。”小朋友歪头，“不好奇我为什么来找你吗？”

赵磊于是从善如流地问：“为什么？”

小朋友挑了下眉，没有回答，而是反问，“你不觉得你活得有点累吗？”

赵磊跟着他一起往里走，“有吗？”两个人的脚步声在空旷的地下连成一串。

周震南耸了下肩，“我这么觉得而已。你出轨了吗？”

“我没有结婚。”

周震南笑了下，转头盯着赵磊看，“这个合作案子完成之后会有个庆功聚会，我可以邀请你，你要来吗？”

“不找洛洛？”

“他会去的。”周震南顿了顿，露出了个意味不明的神情，“都会去的。”

赵磊平淡地瞥了他一眼。

周震南也不着急，自言自语似的开口：“我有时候觉得你们一群人都很奇怪，让我想起某种缠缠绕绕的网状结构，不太舒服的软软的蛛网。”

“你要打破它？”

周震南却摇头，“我不关心这些，我只是很好奇前辈会怎么做罢了。”他从兜里翻出名片递给赵磊，薄薄一张印刷精致的小卡片。

他手腕上留着一道像是被金属勒出来的乌淤痕迹，招摇过市，半点没遮掩。

“你知道好奇心害死猫吗？”

赵磊看了眼左上角的公司名，隐隐和前几天夏之光提过的称呼重合。

“可我不是一只猫啊，收下吧，会用到的。”小朋友的下巴微微抬起，颇有种胜券在握的笃定感。

赵磊就温和地笑起来，把卡片收好，伸手拿出来袋提了一路的曲奇饼干，放到周震南手里，“回礼、刚做好的饼干。”然后坐进车里，向对方道谢，“麻烦你今天特地过来，谢谢了。”

留下周震南有点傻乎乎地待在原地，包装袋上系着的蝴蝶结尾巴挠他手背，像微妙无声的讽刺。

微信那边传来条消息。

谁也别动我的粉红豹：「南南 你喜欢吃面条吗」  
Vin：「不喜欢。」  
谁也别动我的粉红豹：「那……」

手里提着的袋子有些碍事，周震南瞧了眼那里面金黄酥脆的饼干，酸红色的蔓越莓粒镶嵌在上面。

Vin：「你要送我礼物？」  
谁也别动我的粉红豹：「你怎么知道」  
Vin：「饼干？」  
谁也别动我的粉红豹：「！」  
Vin：「我可以装作不知道。」  
谁也别动我的粉红豹：「但是没有惊喜了……」

周震南走到边上把装有饼干的袋子扔进垃圾桶，空出双手来回消息。

Vin：「也是惊喜的，形式不重要的。」  
谁也别动我的粉红豹：「大哭.JPG」  
谁也别动我的粉红豹：「南南你真好」

周震南在手机这头笑起来，对着那边发了条语音消息——“我期待你的礼物。”

这当然别有所指。

那头何洛洛找半天没找到耳机，进了厕所，悄悄点开语音消息贴在耳朵边听，眉梢眼角都飞出灿烂笑意。

“今天很开心？”焉栩嘉躺沙发上看电视，频道调来调去没个准。

何洛洛犹豫了下，狠狠点头，“对。”

“还是和之前的朋友一起吗？”

这像是在询问什么。

“是的呢，和他们一起。”

“你们真是好朋友。”

又像是在质问什么。

何洛洛于是坐到沙发上去，“我还做了面条，放冰箱里了，让阿姨之后煮来吃吧。”

“面条？你这么厉害？”焉栩嘉把人抱在怀里，问他，“你做的肯定很好吃，是特意做的吗？”

“没有啦……本来是要做饼干的……”何洛洛瘪了下嘴，“结果原来饼干不是这么做的。”

焉栩嘉就闷闷地笑起来，抱紧了人形小太阳。何洛洛整个人都暖乎乎的，软绵绵的，焉栩嘉说：“因为你本来就不擅长这个啊，下次让我来帮你吧。”

“什么呀？明明你肯定也分不清高筋面粉和低筋面粉吧？”何洛洛把自己脑袋靠在焉栩嘉肩膀上，垂眼看见这人后背领口里的细小印子 ，像他第一次透过那件焉栩嘉再没穿过的长袖睡衣看到的一样，重重叠叠的绯红痕迹，仿佛对什么东西严重过敏。他的过敏源在哪里？何洛洛暂时没有想清楚，干脆就也像刚才一样大笑。

他情绪跌宕起伏如此之快，要以此为主角写部小说，一定

焉栩嘉问：“面粉还要分这个吗？”

何洛洛没回他，就只是笑，笑得眼泪都快要出来了。他胡乱擦了下眼睛，又说：“焉栩嘉、你怎么这么笨啊。”

何洛洛很少连名带姓地喊焉栩嘉名字，软趴趴的好似毛茸茸的动物竖起小小的尾巴。那个停顿很妙，像嗔怪，像埋怨，像撒娇，像钝刀子切肉的追悔莫及。

他听到焉栩嘉哼了声，他迟来很久地想，还挺可爱的。

焉栩嘉轻轻地吻上何洛洛长长翘翘的睫毛，手指缓缓地擦过胯骨，揉着丰满的臀部。

后颈被摸着，酸酸麻麻的。

抚摹和摩蹭都是暗不做声地撩拨，呼吸的热气洒在躯体上像发烫的蒸汽，他如果是贩售爱欲的游商，毫无疑问会满载而归。

何洛洛被蒸得浑身泛软，沙发不大，让人怀疑是否稍不注意就会掉下去，紧绷感又被涨开的快感淹没，焉栩嘉舔舐过的地方都浸出熟果子似的艳红，牙齿虚虚实实地勾弄着白皙柔软的肌肤。

后穴软腻，阴茎在那处恶意磨蹭却不进去，偶尔擦过无比敏感的会阴，激得何洛洛双腿颤巍巍地发抖，腿根湿红一片。

“呜呜……啊……”沙发的绒布料贴着赤裸的肌肤，恼人的小钩子从焉栩嘉的掌心渗透到何洛洛肿胀不堪的下腹，叫他双手双脚都使不上力气，蜷缩成被情事折腾得不行的脆弱样子。

“嘉……进……进来……”何洛洛那双大眼睛里全蒙上潮涌的春水，湿漉漉的红晕晕的，他委屈成一副可怜模样，迷迷糊糊抓着焉栩嘉手不放。

焉栩嘉便埋进那微张的隐秘穴口，直愣愣，半点不留情。

何洛洛瞬间挤出包着的满眶眼泪，爆炸的快感洗荡尽他绵软的四肢，让他喘息得像条砧板上的深水鱼。

他面上的眼泪全被焉栩嘉一点点吻掉。

何洛洛挠上焉栩嘉的背，断断续续地问人：“嘉嘉……你以前是不是……为了装酷给自己贴纹身贴？”

焉栩嘉嗯了一声，“你当时看出来了吗？”

“……啊……没有……”何洛洛呜咽着喘了口气，“谁让你当时……看起来那么凶。”

“我凶吗？”

“没有表情……就……”

焉栩嘉撑在何洛洛上方，亲了下他嘴角，对他很温柔地笑起来，“我那时觉得洛洛，就像个小太阳……”那声音很柔和，“笑着的，过来对我打招呼。”

何洛洛正对上那个笑容，刚张嘴又被体内的异物顶出眼泪来，肆意顺着眼尾止不住地往下流淌。他心底那个嘶吼到沙哑的声音一直一直撕心裂肺地重复，骗人的骗人的！我不是什么狗屁小太阳！你看看我！

我在骗你。

你从来不知道。

不知道我在骗你，不知道我是谁。

我要去参加答题竞赛，主持人要问我，世界上最笨的人是谁。我就要回答，焉栩嘉。

“别哭呀。”焉栩嘉笨拙地擦掉了何洛洛的泪，“有什么好哭的。”

这人不知道。何洛洛一抽一噎地说话，“你一定要把我做的面条全部吃完。”他这时显出一种别样的孩子气，孩子气地把所有存裂痕的都碎开，把所有破碎的尖块都捅进两个人的心里。

焉栩嘉就笑着点头说，“好，我一定吃完。”他什么都不知道，还是什么都知道。

23  
何洛洛抽噎着睡着了，睫毛湿漉皱着，面上带着婴孩哇哇大哭后的红扑扑。

焉栩嘉坐在旁边盯着这个人看，深秋的风穿不透闭严的窗，只呼啦啦的撞击。

他伸手去碰了下何洛洛熟睡的脸。

柔和的，像松软的雪。

他想起他们还是情侣时去踩雪地，嘎吱嘎吱在脚下响，一步一个深深浅浅的脚印，迎头撒下的雪花碎末落进衣领，冰冰凉凉冷得人一哆嗦。何洛洛在那边哈哈大笑，然后把冰碴子似的手伸进他衣兜里取暖。

他俯下身子在何洛洛额头亲了一下。

就和从前一样。

焉栩嘉缩进被窝里正想要睡觉时，手机震动着响起，他看了眼还在睡梦中不太安稳的何洛洛，轻手轻脚地下床出去接电话。

来电的人是公司里的人，说策划出了问题要紧急修改。

“嗯，好。”焉栩嘉在门外答应了声，走到书房打开电脑，对着泛蓝光的屏幕噼啪噼啪敲键盘，做好修改后时针早旋转过了午夜。

凌晨两点，他关掉电脑站起身来，屋外的建筑群少有地亮着几盏灯。

抬腿迈出一步才突然意识到脚底刺骨冰凉，他出来的时候忘穿鞋了。

焉栩嘉在原地呆了会儿，然后赤着脚往卧室走，安安静静，没有一点恼人的声响。

第二天，焉栩嘉照常在出门的时候抱了下何洛洛。

然后载着何洛洛去公司上班。

半途休息的时候看到那群员工围在周震南边上叽喳，焉栩嘉一走过去便怂得作鸟兽散，仿佛某个恶霸进村强抢良家妇女。

焉栩嘉冷着脸进了茶水间再出来，正好碰上刚还被围着的周震南进来接水，袖子挽着露出一截手腕。

焉栩嘉问：“你手怎么了？”

周震南看了眼自己残余点点淤青的手腕，毫不在意地回道：“男朋友留的。”

焉栩嘉不好说什么，只点了下头，转身欲走。

“哦对，我那里有点饼干，前辈要尝一下吗？”周震南却突然开口喊住了对方，又礼貌地补了一句，“挺好吃的。”

焉栩嘉摇了摇头，“不用了，我家里还有。”

周震南笑了下，拿着水杯从他身边走过，“那前辈、我回去工作了。”

小插曲没有被焉栩嘉放在心上，他这几天都在忙合作案子的事，急匆匆又赶到夏之光那家公司找人商量。

一切弄好后已经过了下班时间，焉栩嘉手机里传来熟悉的微信消息。

宅小文：「时间地点你定？」  
一只家鸽：「嗯」

他坐在车里犹豫了下，接着打字——「过几天吧」。

对面很快发过来条消息，单个字，「行」，然后不知从哪里翻了个企鹅摇摆的表情包过来。

秋天的雨大滴大滴往下落，啪嗒一连砸在车顶、车框，溅到驾驶室来。焉栩嘉把车窗关严，开着车往家里去，拥挤的车潮裹着仿佛无休止的雨，黄白的车灯刺破半米的雨雾，鸣着喇叭停停走走。

焉栩嘉偏头看了下旁边的顿住的车流，人被关在小小的匣子里，隔着太阳膜和雨水帘什么也看不清。

他就在一片连绵水雾和车灯交汇里回了家。

家里空荡荡的，阿姨不在，焉栩嘉想起他让阿姨回去了。

“洛洛？”

“洛洛你回来了吗？”

六点了，何洛洛还不在，焉栩嘉看了下外面的阴沉沉的天，刚想打电话又退出去，只点开何洛洛头像发消息问他需不需要来接，早上走的时候这人还没带伞。

谁也别动我粉红豹：「不用了，我借到了伞，加会儿班就回去。」

语气好像有点奇怪。

焉栩嘉摇了下头，又打字过去——「那你别弄得太晚」

兴许是错觉。

24  
周震南把手机在何洛洛面前晃晃，骄矜地笑起来，一字一句地对人说，“我们、在加班，对吧？”

何洛洛有点懵然地把手机拿回来，慌里慌张摔到桌椅夹缝的地方，座位有点窄，小孩的座位上还堆了些乱七八糟的东西，让他手足无措。

周震南凑上去眨着眼睛亲他，厮磨润红嗯下唇瓣舔弄，手指紧紧拉着何洛洛的手，十分亲密地绞在一起。

“大家都下班了，只有我们两个人的加班。”周震南的声音里缝着浅浅的甜腻笑意，只有双眼一直盯着何洛洛稍有些躲闪的神色看，“你在害怕吗？”

“……害怕被发现？害怕被捉奸在床？”

周震南裸露的肩头上留着被吮吸后的吻痕，白生生那截腰腹旁的衣服也被撩开，何洛洛还记得指腹下柔腻的触感和小孩冷淡又晕然的眸中水光。

“你是不是很难过？”周震南继续发问，雨声和问话声混合在一起难以分辨，“如果很难过，为什么还要装作不难过？”他那幼嫩的脸上呈现出属于无辜稚童般的疑惑，鞭笞在何洛洛胸膛里那个脆弱的器官上。

“……因为这是大人啊。”

周震南勾起嘴角、嘲讽又轻蔑，“这就是大人了吗？”

何洛洛没说话。

“你一定要维持你们那破破烂烂的婚姻？一定要两个人相互勉强着欺骗？这就是大人？”周震南缓了语气，揽上对方的肩，“你到底在害怕什么？”

何洛洛有点想哭，连忙眨着那双大眼睛，轻轻地说：“南南……我有点痛。”蜕皮的过程太痛了，撬开那层保护壳的过程太痛了，把自己和那个人斩断的过程太痛了，怎么会这么痛。

“……”周震南的心突然揪起来，像被拧干水分的湿毛巾，他的手还贴在何洛洛心口，隔着衣服。他突然觉得他离这个人有点远，仿佛不止隔着薄薄的布料，还隔着厚厚洇水的玻璃、隔着喧闹不堪的人潮、隔着跨越时空的遥远距离。

那跳动的温度从手指那里穿过来，密密麻麻顺着血管，拉着周震南的心脏一起颤抖。

他要很久之后才会恍然大悟，那就是彻骨的心动。

他是不是也太小？还不懂什么是爱、怎么爱人。

周震南被何洛洛抱进怀里，紧紧的。何洛洛埋在他耳边说，“让我抱抱你。”他一时间怀疑起自己是不是一根水中飘荡的浮木棒，浮木棒生出了双手，抱住了何洛洛。

周震南说，“你别怕啊、我抱抱你。”

雨那么大，人出不了门。

周震南接着从抽屉拿出了被他好好放着的曲奇饼干，取了一块塞何洛洛嘴里，对何洛洛笑着说：“好吃吧？他们来问我要，我一个没给。”

“介不就是我给泥……”何洛洛咀嚼着香甜的饼干，说话大舌头。

“对啊，你给我的，很好吃！”周震南把东西又收走，“好啦，只能吃一个，伞给你——该回去了吧。”

何洛洛摇头拒绝了，说：“你拿着，只有一把，我回家很快的，”伸手捏了下小孩的脸，“你别淋到自己了。”

周震南看着他出门，手里握着被递回来的伞。

细细的雨打在人身上就跟刀割一样，又冰又疼，浇得人头疼。

真冷啊。

何洛洛到家的时候就天色暗淡，屋里亮着暖黄的灯，干干净净的。

焉栩嘉看着人直皱眉，找了毛巾搭何洛洛身上，“你不是说你借了伞？”

“阿……嚏！”何洛洛没忍住打了个喷嚏，哆哆嗦嗦地裹紧了身上的衣服，“……雨太大了，会吹翻。”

“那你该让我来接你啊。”焉栩嘉说了一句，把何洛洛往浴室里推，“快洗澡，别感冒了。”

洗完澡出来，何洛洛看到焉栩嘉一个人愣在厨房，死死盯着烧水锅。

“嘉嘉，你在干什么？”

“你吃饭了吗？”

“啊——还没——”说着肚子就开始叫，“你要煮什么？”

“……泡面吧。”焉栩嘉有点犹豫地回道。

何洛洛擦着头发去翻冰箱，他昨天带回来的面条不见了，“面条阿姨已经做来吃了吗？我还没吃到呢。我们屋里还有泡面吗？”

“应该还有吧？最下层你找一下？洛洛、什么时候才能下锅煮面？”

“水开的时候——啊，我找到了！”

“……原来……”焉栩嘉不知自己嘀咕了句什么，把火开大，接过何洛洛找出来的泡面，放进去煮。

何洛洛最后接过那碗煮的有点过久的面，笑着对焉栩嘉说：“你第一次给我煮东西诶，你不吃吗？”

“我吃过了，以前没给你做过吗？”焉栩嘉坐在对面看着何洛洛吃东西。

“没呢，你说这种事不需要自己做，有保姆就行。”

“那……之后我多给你做。”

“不要——”何洛洛端着碗喝了一口汤，弯弯眼睛， 稍嫌弃地瘪了下嘴，“你调料包是不是放错了？”

“有吗？”焉栩嘉打算过去尝一口。

“真的有！”何洛洛却率先拿走了碗，躲过了焉栩嘉，他挤出胜利后撒娇式笑容，“不过不能打击你，好啦~吃完就休息了。”

25  
翟潇闻在给夏之光一点点地擦头发，“光光你伞不见了吗？都不让我给你送吗？”

外面雨势渐小，却依旧不停。

夏之光显得有点心不在焉的样子，隔了好久才说话，跳跃了两个问题，“没事，把吹风机拿给我吹吧。”

“……”翟潇闻把毛巾丢桌上，从柜子里翻出吹风机，开了热风呼呼的开始吹夏之光还往下滴水的头发。

“我来吧？”

“不用，”翟潇闻打掉夏之光伸过来的手，拖长了声音说道，“我来就好了，你休息，当放松。”

猫咪水泥有点笨拙地趴在电视柜上，舔自己粉肉爪子，盯着这边两个主人看。

“啊——你有没有被烫到？”翟潇闻突然缩回手，关了电源，他在同个地方停了太久。

“啊？”夏之光反应有点迟钝，半晌回过神来，“怎么了？”

“不觉得烫吗？”

“没有，要不还是我来吧。”夏之光从翟潇闻手中拿过还残留热度的机器，突然觉得此情此景和某些时候惊人的相似，他停顿了下，打开电源对着已经吹干的地方吹。

翟潇闻在他身后挑了下眉，按着他的手挪到还湿着的地方，“光光，你在想什么？”

夏之光瞪大了眼睛，然后开始囔囔，公司又强迫要加班啦、项目推进真的很头大啦、焉栩嘉那个合作对象搞得他很生气啦、底下新员工教了好久还是啥都不会啦、今天的雨大得能吹翻伞啦。

“哦？”翟潇闻干脆坐他身边去，“是吗？”

“那当然了。”夏之光从不撒谎，所以一撒谎就差在脸上涂个戳，以宣告天下我在胡说八道。

翟潇闻等了两秒钟，夏之光还是没松口，他便翘了个二郎腿，随意扯了个话题，“下次我让我朋友来我家玩可以吗？”

“这个随你安排，到时候通知我就好。”

“通知你干什么？你忙你的吧。”翟潇闻憋了点笑，神色自然地问。

“不行，你朋友我得见一下。”夏之光非常严肃地回答，内心为自己脑补铺垫了长串剧作，“万一是坏人怎么办？”

翟潇闻终于没憋住，猛地笑起来，差点被呛来咳嗽，接着清清嗓子，正经播音腔：“是坏人就让我来保护你！”

“水泥保护我都比你这位可爱迷人的翟潇闻同学靠谱吧？”

奶猫茫然地抬起脑袋，弱弱地“喵”了一声。

夏之光把吹风机收好，没弄懂这人在笑什么，“总之你不要到处乱跑，不要随便带人回家，知道了吗？他们要来的话，记得告诉我。”

“知道啦——”翟潇闻依旧觉得好笑，从对方背影里都能看出几分憨傻劲，男人是不是总会有点蠢？譬如啼笑皆非的蠢。

夏之光的头发半干，滑溜溜的抓不稳，偶尔蹭到身上湿漉漉的，交替着冷与热的刺激。

翟潇闻埋怨似的呻吟着喘息，“以后……头发干了才能上床……”

夏之光嗯了一声，下身凿弄着湿腻的体腔，缠连的水渍作响。

手指一寸寸抚摹着胯部，在腰窝画圈，熟悉的躯体，熟悉的姿势，熟悉的被他掐出来的未褪去的淤红。

在性爱上，他两无比契合。

人有时候找不到更多的东西来安慰自己了，就开始放纵、性、酒精、烟草、或者更糟糕的毒品。爱与婚姻比毒品更恶毒。

“痛！”被顶来撞到床头的翟潇闻瞬间眼泪在眼眶里打转，想也没想就喊出声来。

夏之光连忙收手去揉撞到的那地，学大人哄小孩在那里呼呼就不痛、呼呼就不痛。

翟潇闻皱着脸，被轻轻擦掉渗在眼角的生理性泪水，心里没忍住暗戳戳地腹诽，这人怎么这么傻乎乎的？偏偏有时候又聪明得过分。

合该有个检测智商的仪器相伴左右，看着那条水平线忽上忽下蹦极式波动，那涉及到什么时候会蠢一点呢？

翟潇闻还没来得及想清楚又被拉着换个姿势继续折腾他两那张床，他也就把这个研究夏之光的至高课题抛在脑后，跟着抽插的幅度陷进新一场爱欲盛宴里。

翟潇闻照常撸猫，撸得宅小文喵喵喵叫。

他自己在床上叫的时候是不是也咬着对方烫红的手指、跟只猫似的叫春，。

间或无所事事地和何洛洛赵磊聊上两句，何洛洛最近新学会做咖喱天天在群里秀，赵磊完成了从闪现到神隐的旷世转变，开创了微信新玩法。

翟潇闻在群里大张旗鼓地圈人，@来杯咖啡吗，你为什么最近不刷屏朋友圈了？

来杯咖啡吗：「我刚刚回家，有点忙。」

几个字看不出来什么别的东西，翟潇闻在这边顿了下，就嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺地糊弄过去，说这么晚了怎么才回家，果然生活真的太难了。

赵磊发来含笑的表情符——「是啊。」

翟潇闻瞅一眼然后戳开未读消息，给焉栩嘉灌输翟式思维法解决心理咨询，当然，收费的。


	6. Chapter 6

26  
液晶分子排列出的文字总能以某种堪称冷漠的方式断绝所有膨胀的情绪，小光点闪闪烁烁便轻易遮住屏幕两头兵荒马乱的私人战争。

赵磊背着吉他，他踩着天街地下砖板拖不干净的污渍往前走，靠墙躺着和衣而卧的男人，面朝里睡在脏兮兮的军大衣上。

他放轻了脚步，蹲下来把钱放在那边上，再缓缓爬上上行的阶梯，霓虹灯勾勒出这城市不明晰的轮廓，他顺着导航转着手机辨明方向，左拐右拐走到不知道哪个小巷子里去。深夜的风灌进巷口，有点冷，让他想起雨、想起雪、想起顺着夏之光脸颊滑落的水珠、想起被摔在地上的折损的灰伞。

钢筋铁骨的森林空旷冷漠，埋葬着嘈杂的白日焰火。

夏之光和他大吵了一架，单方面。

“赵磊、你的梦想呢？酒吧驻唱？”对方看上去太生气了，仿佛飞溅的碎片不是扔在赵磊脚上，而是他夏之光脸上。

赵磊一时间有点不明白夏之光在因什么而愤怒。

夏之光好像总有点热情似火的样子，毫无保留地朝外biubiubiu地发射，情绪饱满来如同熟透的随时要炸裂的无名红果，偏偏天真地生长在野草丛中。

像一副只用火红和橘黄涂抹出来没有线条的抽象画。

所以他时常有些恍惚地在这个人身上捕捉到久远的回忆，那天的夕阳暮色全浸泡在这人身上。

夏之光还在生气，成了一只涨红色的豚鱼：“……你对得起当年的赵磊吗？”

“梦想……不就是因为它我才是这样子吗？”谁也不会比赵磊更懂这个词语了，梦想、梦想，总有人会问他，你究竟为什么会和焉栩嘉分手？真的就是因为要出国吗？他就点头，笑着回说，对啊。

对啊，哪有那么多刻骨铭心的爱情故事，不就是因为产生了甚至算不上矛盾的分歧而已。

太平淡了，不值得半个人为它题词作序、不值得半个人为它谱曲弹唱。

最烂俗的剧目要归于尘埃，高高在上的皎月要升于原始大地。

“夏之光……”赵磊于是轻言细语地开口，他不知道自己此刻面上浮现出的是怎样的神色，他说，“这就是梦想，它是在泥土里的。”它没那么美好、干净、一层不染，它好脏的，你知不知道？

雨幕太细密连片，赵磊看不见夏之光的表情，乃至看不见模糊的影子。

雨好大啊，几笔就泡开了画抹掉了眼前这个人。

橱窗玻璃映出赵磊的身影，好像裹挟了一层雾蒙蒙的烟酒气，徘徊于他整具躯体，熏坏了他心爱的木吉他。

他显得格格不入。

但这就是生活，把你挤进一个方正的模具里。

这就是生活吗？

他脑海突然蹿起个很难说清的念头，这座城市太大了，他不属于这里。

他突然觉出份荒谬至极的悲哀。

微信震动的消息拉回赵磊的注意力，翟潇闻在群里问他，为什么最近都不出现了，还齐溜发了串最近盛传的表情包。

他动了下快冻僵的手指，秋天是绝不该这么冷的。

开始打字，刚回家，最近忙。

翟潇闻和何洛洛两个开始叽里呱啦聊天，聊出了点暖人的烟火气来，最后感叹——

宅小文：「果然生活真是太难了」

赵磊在手机这边笑了下，能想象出翟潇闻挼着他家那只猫嘟囔着的样子，他敲键盘，「是啊」，真的很难。

难到你永远不知道你得面对什么糟糕至极的东西、还必须扯出一个丑陋难堪的笑容。

27  
翟潇闻有点烦躁，和情人约炮也解决不了的烦躁，他觉得该怪焉栩嘉最近活不好、或者夏之光最近性冷淡。

把所有烦人的东西都推给做爱没做爽是件足够简单的事情，就特别适合翟潇闻这种懒得动脑子的人。

唯一不太好的是他连菜都做糊了点。

夏之光皱着眉艰难下咽，磨磨蹭蹭快把菜吃完后终于忍不住开口：“你心情不好？你第一次做饭也就这个味道。”

翟潇闻翘着脚正左右晃，闻言应声，把筷子挪开放一旁，“对，我心情不好、最近下雨都出不了门。”

“那你让你朋友过来玩吧？”

翟潇闻顿了一下，继而拿起筷子笑，“我朋友吗？”

夏之光直觉有哪里不太对，但也没想起来这点琢磨不透的怪异感，他脑子已经被杂乱的工作塞满了，哪里还记得不值得在意的事情。

他于是点头说嗯。

“那好~我呀~最喜欢光光了！”翟潇闻笑眯眯地给夏之光夹了一筷子鱼，看上去一本正经，“补脑，谁让你天天熬夜来着。”

“……”夏之光盯着碗里的鱼发呆，犹豫地开口：“但是小翟、这鱼你煮糊了。”

暂不论鱼糊不糊，总之在翟潇闻又一次拉着何洛洛和赵磊逛街的时候，他就极为突然把这件事提了出来。

可以视为雷厉风行、也可以视为当真有点毛病。

“哦对，洛洛、磊磊，今天要来我家吃饭吗？”翟潇闻那时正在帮赵磊挑选咖啡豆，指着他瞧中的包装精美的一罐问。

何洛洛拿起那罐咖啡豆认标签，应得欢快，“好呀，我想尝你做的饭很久啦！”

“中度偏浅烘焙……”翟潇闻和何洛洛凑一起研究，然后转头看向赵磊，“磊磊呢？”

赵磊有点懵地撞进翟潇闻望过来的眼神里，尴尬又错愕。

“阿拉比卡豆……？什么意思？”何洛洛一字一顿地念出来，接着问翟潇闻，“你老公会在吗？”

不止一个人的目光投了过来，翟潇闻把那罐咖啡递给赵磊，偏了偏头，回说：“不知道，不过最近比较忙，今天可能赶不回来。”

“你真是想一出是一出，那今天我们岂不是做客还要打下手，对吧，磊磊？”何洛洛打趣，伸手指戳了下身边的赵磊。

赵磊手里还拿着那罐残余温热的咖啡，如梦初醒似的回神。两个人都在盯着他看，仿佛直挺挺地刺破他假意附和的劣质面具、敲碎他堆砌出来的抽象避风港，他被赶鸭子上架，还是其中跑的最慢的一只。

“磊磊一定不介意帮我的，对不对？”翟潇闻双手合十，开始对着赵磊讨巧撒娇。

“啊、对。”赵磊听见自己的声音这样回答，然后温和地开始解释起阿拉比卡豆的意思，“阿拉比卡豆是一种咖啡豆的种类……”他都诧异于他的讲解能这么详尽，波澜不惊。

他演技多好。

翟潇闻的家里很整洁、桌上的花瓶里还单插一只娇艳欲滴的鲜花，铺着灰粉色的亚麻桌布。

何洛洛把菜和生肉放到厨房案板上，紧接着半是无所谓的抱怨：“翟潇闻，我觉得我就是被你骗来做苦工的！”

“我们洛洛的苦工绝对是天价~”翟潇闻因而决定委派他洗菜的重任，拿出湿淋淋的青菜给他，“所以这个任务只有你能完成！”

“……勉强答应你了！”何洛洛拿着菜放进水槽，被哄得高高兴兴的去洗菜了。

赵磊在旁边安静地解开塑料袋，生肉铺散开一股肉腥味，比往常还要难闻几分，生出一股腻味的呕吐感。

“磊磊，你打算怎么做这个啊？”翟潇闻笑容干干净净，像真是很普通的在询问今天晚上吃什么。

“炒……炒肉吧？裹上淀粉、”赵磊有点怯于那双弯钩样撇开的眼睛，他的心脏又开始噗通噗通瞎跳，这碰撞的声音如此之大、大得他差点听不见对方的问话，“肉会嫩一点。”

“炒青椒吗？”翟潇闻还在问，从购物袋里取出来一大包青椒，“对了、你之后别忘了把你这罐咖啡豆拿回去。”他把那玻璃罐放在了稍高处的柜子上。

“哦好、”青椒的味道是有点清冽而苦涩的，掐破那层绿色的皮会冒出仿佛已经干涸腐烂的汁液，全粘黏到赵磊手指上，“那就炒青椒吧。”青椒又不是洋葱、怎么也能让眼睛闷闷酸酸的，连呼吸道那根脆弱的管子都被完完全全堵得死死的。

“那我炖个番茄牛肉？你说呢？”

那他为什么会觉得翟潇闻在步步紧逼呢？这人明明什么也没做、不是吗？

翟潇闻还在等他回话、何洛洛洗菜的水声一点点趋于停滞。

赵磊却开不了口、倾天覆地的浪头汹涌而来，他已经很努力地在往外跑了，却还是被里面卷起的泥沙塞住了喉腔，摩擦着刺破柔软的那块肉，那团伤痕累累的肉自主张嘴说：“挺好的。”

“闻闻~”何洛洛轻快的嗓音摇曳，“饭要煮多少啊？”

“诶、煮我们三个的应该就够了吧。”

“你老公不回来吗？”

翟潇闻想了一下，说：“我临时起意的、他应该赶不回来吧？就算回来了……让他吃菜！”

何洛洛给翟潇闻竖了个大拇指。

赵磊开始感激起这无意或有意的举动了，缠绕在他身上的窒息感终于褪去，他可以去把囚禁在塑料袋里的生肉拿出来，拿出那块湿腻带着血色的烂肉。

他在默默期待，某种隐秘的期望，期望夏之光千万千万不要回来。

夏之光必须繁忙、必须被一个两个三个案子绕昏了头，如果他两有默契，夏之光就该被突如其来的问题打个措手不及、该硬生生被绊在公司里回不来。

他只搞错了一点，他和夏之光从来没有什么默契。

夏之光也从来就不聪明，傻得让人生气。

28  
番茄牛肉炖得绵软，酸甜的汁水被锁在牛肉里，咬一口是牛肉的韧劲和融化来剩些许颗粒感的番茄。青椒和猪肉条呛辣而劲道，青菜炒得干爽还保留了原始的清香气味。

“好吃！”何洛洛认真扒饭，“原谅你让我们两打下手啦！”

翟潇闻看着他吃，笑眯眯地聊起来最近的闲谈八卦，赵磊跟着附和几句，看上去就是其乐融融的普通聚餐。

他两起哄说想听赵磊弹吉他。

赵磊无奈：“吉他我没带在身上啊，之后回去给你们弹吧。”

翟潇闻猛拍一下手，起身去柜里翻东西，“我记得我老公以前买过一个吉他来着？”翻出堆杂物放在地上整一大摊。

“你这里的东西也太乱了吧、表面工作还做得那么好！”何洛洛开始无情吐槽。

赵磊没法跟着一起哄笑，他看到了那个圆型香水瓶，那么显眼地摆在柜子边，反射着碎开的灯光。他恍恍惚惚地接过翟潇闻递过来的吉他，调音、拨弦，甚至不知道自己胡乱弹了点什么东西。

翟潇闻倒在他家放在阳台窗边的小躺椅上，跟着轻飘飘地哼歌，身上半面亮着光，半面暗在屋外渗透的夜色里。

只要门铃不响。

偏偏门铃总是要响的。

大家说这就是传言中的墨菲定律，翟潇闻要说，墨菲定律个屁，这都是赵磊倒霉，摊上了坏朋友和蠢情人。

乐曲和哼唱声瞬间戛然而止，翟潇闻从椅子上直起身子，站起来，“他好像忘带钥匙了，我去开门，马上回来。”

——“小翟，你朋友来家里了吗？”

——“对啊，我给你介绍一下，这是何洛洛、”翟潇闻的声音在旋转而发笑，他没有停顿，“这是赵磊——”

何洛洛起来给对方打招呼，先鞠躬，“我是何洛洛，你好——”

翟潇闻接话，“夏之光。”

何洛洛有点不好意思地笑起来，“你好，夏之光！”

赵磊开始庆幸自己背对着门坐着，好不必第一时间撞上那尴尬的再见面，进而又被什么玩意儿戳着心窝子提醒道，你该站起来了、你必须站起来了、作为客人。

人体终有一天也会变成比机械还僵硬的器具，没有上好机油的膝盖嘎吱嘎吱作响，他在这嘎吱嘎吱的声响耸动中转身看向夏之光、一眼就能看出惊愕的夏之光。

这人的演技浅薄又鄙陋，分秒之间就扯破赵磊呕心沥血方才穿戴好的假面具，扯得他鲜血淋漓。

血液都凝固在空气里了，连何洛洛都能看出来不对劲的氛围，翟潇闻怎么会看不出来？

“光光——”翟潇闻又喊一遍，“这是赵磊，我之前给你说他煮咖啡特别好喝来着。”

夏之光是个蹩脚而不自知的差劲演员，不对，夏之光都算不上个演员。

所以夏之光待在原地瞪大了眼睛、一动不动。

翟潇闻的声音响起来，是那种有些伪劣的、不走心的疑惑，“怎么？你们俩认识？”浮夸而做作。

“……”夏之光欲开口解释。

赵磊却突然出声打断了他的话，“我们以前是同学、大学同学，后来我不是出国了吗？没想到今天居然见面了。”

夏之光懵了一下，硬着头皮对上翟潇闻审视的目光，附和道，“对，很久没见面了。”

“那这真的是缘分诶！”翟潇闻笑着把夏之光拽到沙发上坐着，“快来听磊磊弹吉他，超好听的，你真会挑时间回来！”

可不是吗？他夏之光真会挑时间回来。

夏之光僵直地正对着赵磊坐下，那吉他还是毕业后买回来的，好多年没怎么碰过，此时那样光明正大地剥皮晾晒出他的怯弱心思，他被无形的妖怪捆束在这亩方寸之地，遍处都是细密的无害针头。

赵磊坐在那边弹那个快坏掉的破烂木吉他，琴弦会划拉得手指那层肉生疼，他应该是下意识就弹出那首歌，那首夏之光、焉栩嘉、赵磊都熟悉的歌谣——那首翟潇闻也知道的歌谣。

他们现在究竟是身处于某个一碰就碎的不伦浮梦中，还是在记忆里那个鲜艳明丽的悬月江岸？

夏之光看向翟潇闻，翟潇闻对他柔和地笑，然后张嘴——

要说些什么来开启一场难堪又癫狂的捉奸戏码？再毫不留情地撕破脸皮？来看看吧，这就是这场所谓叫人晕眩的至高剧目、所谓我要用带尖刺的高跟恶狠狠地践踏你不堪一击的羸弱心脏、所谓我要看到你痛哭流涕把人世间最惨烈的悲剧都演绎！

来看看吧！拙劣的演员配上低廉的票价！

翟潇闻笑着问，“是不是很好听？”

这个人怎么会那么做？不可能那么做。

可夏之光手机微信里还留着那么一句话，「我邀朋友来我们家吃饭了」，这个人明明又这么做了。

何洛洛有点不自然地环顾屋子里三个人，拔高了嗓音，“对啊！很好听！”他停了半秒钟，“不过这个时候了，我们该回家啦~”

“哦对！”翟潇闻被提醒后拍了下自己脑袋，“该走了，别让家里人担心啦，那我送洛洛回去——”他望着夏之光，又笑：“光光，你送送客人呗，帮我送下磊磊。”

赵磊摆手，连忙说不用麻烦了。

翟潇闻却显出几分固执，他看向赵磊，说：“这么晚一个人回去不安全，磊磊就答应下来，好不好？”

赵磊抬起头露出了个笑来，嗓子眼里堵塞了什么东西似的，沙哑地回道：“好。”他眼睫仿佛沾了点水色，眨眨又不见，隐去那要膨胀开的痛苦。偏偏赵磊不知道心脏的哭泣也是会蔓延到躯体的，他极轻微地颤抖了下，属于连当事人自己也不会注意到的幅度。

“是不是有点冷？不对、我好像忘关窗子了。”翟潇闻苦着张脸快步走到窗子那边，把窗关严实，回来握了一下赵磊的手指，“还冷不冷？”

翟潇闻的手指也凉凉的像冰溜子，冰块和冰块撞到一起也会摩擦生热，关于这个，最初的原理是负负得正。

“没事的，不冷。”赵磊回答道，半块残留着血迹的微笑面具还顽强又滑稽地留在他脸上，触目惊心。

翟潇闻盯着对方看，仿佛能牢牢记住上面每条斑驳的纹路。这个角度何洛洛和夏之光都看不见他骤然冷淡的神情，他的声音很小，模糊到听不大清——“赵磊、你数过自己说过多少次好吗？”

转身然后放大嗓音，一手拉起夏之光，一手拉起何洛洛，“光光，我先送洛洛回去，你记得待会儿锁门哦~”

29  
赵磊有些呆滞地目送翟潇闻和何洛洛两个人出门，独自面对前几天刚大吵了一架的夏之光。

他是不是听错了些什么。

“夏之光，我说了多少次好？”

夏之光手足无措地看着他，不知道怎么会有这么个问题，就只有喊他名字：“磊磊？磊……赵磊？”

“你肯定没有数过，”赵磊自顾自地说着话，“我也没有数过。”他把手中的吉他套进落灰的袋子里，冷硬的木头空闷闷的响。

他又问，“吉他买来学那首歌的？什么时候的事？”也不待对方回答，“小翟知道你会是吗？”

这种近似于肯定句的问话太难回应，夏之光只好说：“是的，他都知道。”

赵磊嗯了声，开始慢慢擦掉吉他外面的灰，把它平平整整地放好，然后极为正常地看着夏之光，“走吧，送我回去。”

夏之光有点犹豫，又看了他一眼，才拿出车钥匙。

“记得锁门。”赵磊在电梯刚打开的瞬间想起这个提醒来，看着旁边的人又急匆匆地回去锁门。夏之光回来的时候，再给这人说，他真了解你啊。

夏之光不知道该说什么好，颇显得困难地在这里纠结，“因为……挺多年了。”

赵磊点点头，坐进车里去——挺多年了，他们都有了一个家。

夏之光旋转车钥匙，发动汽车，稳稳当当上路，没有什么手抖、没有什么心跳过慢、没有什么濒临死亡的痛彻心扉的意外。

为什么人类情感从进化伊始就并不相通？

车里开着暖气，熏得车窗玻璃起雾。

赵磊伸手在上面画了一个圆，浑圆饱满的圆。像一轮太阳、一个月亮、一坨面团，就是一个圈而已。

“你在画什么？”夏之光试探性询问道。

赵磊在中间不紧不慢地添了一笔切开那个圆圈，他说：“我在这边，永远看得到那边、”他指了下另一半，“永远到不了那边。”

许久没有人说话，暖雾又缓悠悠遮盖住那面窗，把所有高尚的卑劣的通通纳入混沌。

“好冷啊。”赵磊坐在车里，在窒息而无法反驳的一片寂静中开口，“光光，你有没有觉得冷。”

“怎么会……”夏之光把空调升高几度，然后将车停在路边，松开安全带握住了这人的手，像捅进了深幽的冰窟窿，“还冷吗？”

还带有汗渍的灼热掌心烫得赵磊瑟缩了下，温暖的箭带着倒钩、扎得人头破血流。

怎么会这么烫？这么疼？赵磊看着姿势别扭的夏之光，突然忍不住疑惑。

他在这一瞬间，在一瞬间的冥冥之中看到了垂在自己头顶闪着金属色泽的蜘蛛丝。

赵磊抽回手，言辞冷淡：“不冷了，走吧，你要早点回家。”

夏之光抬头，对上赵磊仿若含着水汽的眼睛，突然间被尖利指甲攥住了心脏。他后来想，这应该是他永远也没法看明白的眼神，重金聘请最高明的微表情专家来研究也只能对着它束手无策，因为它太深奥、也太肤浅，它跨越了时间与时间、跨越了空间与空间、跨越了人与人。

赵磊又说了一遍，“该送我回去了。”

夏之光皱眉，皱得很紧，好像就要不管不顾说出责怪的话，最后只给赵磊披了条毯子，一声不吭地重新启动了车子。

血液顺着动脉管咕噜噜流淌。

车最后停在小区外边，赵磊拉开车门，停了两秒，转头给夏之光说：“他的手也很冷。”

夏之光呆住。

赵磊站在车外，身上裹着印花软毛毯，“你该回家了。”

车尾灯消泯于暗夜，长街空旷，看不到头。

赵磊想明白了一件事，他原来是这座城市的客人，而别的人，都是要回家的。

他摸出手机拨通了电话，对面人窸窣窸窣咀嚼硬物，嗓音喑哑——“我等你电话很久了。”

长长的街道线冷漠而笔直。

何洛洛坐在副驾驶，沉默了好久问翟潇闻，“这是怎么了？”

斑驳的路灯光落在何洛洛的脸上，眉眼低垂，错落出一张小心而犹疑的肖像画。

奇怪地在翟潇闻眼里重叠上赵磊和夏之光的脸，迥然不同、却突兀相似。

何洛洛死死绞着他的手指头，绞索出一种欲哭不哭的艳红色。

深夜的街道空旷又冷清，反光带仿若小时候画的不知名圆圈一串接一串忠诚地亮起，半途却蓦地漏空一段、黑漆漆抟成团妖怪乌影。

翟潇闻就突然感受到了某种比那块被遗忘的反光带更难过的情绪，多难过，比他家小时候门前那条河还要难过，难过得他要哗啦啦地往下流眼泪、全落到那条“难过”的河里去。

他又不是孟姜女，还能哭倒长城吗？哭倒了长城谁来修呀？

他被自己小学生式的笑话逗笑了，猛地呛来咳嗽一声。

“没事吧？”何洛洛的声线里传来紧绷的担忧。

“没事……就是你想的那样，剧情有点烂俗。”翟潇闻没转头，他继续保持没有半点波动的嗓音，“洛洛，你相信我吗？”

何洛洛错愕地望过来，他手不知道往哪里放，只得抓了下自己衣角，然后格外严肃地板了张脸，一字一句地回答这个莫名的问句：“我相信你。”

或许有天翟潇闻和焉栩嘉聊起来的时候会难得找到个共同点，说何洛洛是真的是个小太阳，会发光的那种。

但这时的翟潇闻又含混地夹杂着闷咳般的笑起来， 有时候你觉得他似乎能笑出那被肋骨牢牢保护着的心肝脾肺肾来，“洛洛、千万别相信我。”那被碾碎的器官肉沫也被摆出了一张笑脸，你快看，他多开心。

何洛洛那样惊诧地注视着翟潇闻，半个声调也发不出来。

翟潇闻便用故作娇嗔搞怪的嗓子活络气氛，“不过嘛——”拖长声音，“你现在还是可以相信我的~”

“真的！我一直都相信你。”

“到了，”翟潇闻把车停住，没有接话，“快回家吧，灯亮着在等你呢。”

“我真的相信你。”多固执的小朋友，下车前还要一遍又一遍地重复，却只收获了翟潇闻轻飘飘的笑脸。

他坐在车里看何洛洛一步三回头地离开，想点根烟来抽，身上没带，就从手套箱里翻出来个快过期的薄荷烟，凌冽的尼古丁一刺激，眼角就渗出点凉飕飕的眼泪来。

明灭的火星子很快被行驶中灌进来的寒风吹得东倒西歪，就被他扔到了外面去。

翟潇闻到家的时候，屋里还没人，他坐在沙发上打开电视等夏之光回来，水泥这次压在遥控板上，软趴趴的小肚皮完美遮住了按钮。

搞笑艺人又一次不知疲倦地站上熟悉的重播舞台，戏耍着老套过时的旧梗作乐，这是他翻来覆去看了无数遍的节目，连下一秒后期的哄笑音效都烂熟于心。

他跟着张嘴，小孩子学说话就这样照着电视上学，不过小孩叽叽喳喳，大人认认真真演一出不得上映的默剧。

门锁喀嚓、演出中断。

翟潇闻笑起来看向夏之光，眸子亮亮的，轻快地打招呼：“光光，你回来啦~”

“……”夏之光顿了顿，“我回来了。”

“你们俩忘记拿走这罐咖啡豆了。”他指了下桌子上的玻璃瓶，又一次踩在对方摇摇欲坠的底线上。

雀鸟已经飞得够高了、在主人的视线之外、以乖巧的模样做欺骗。

夏之光短促地应了声，“那下次你带给他吧。”

宅小文看到主人回来，率先迈着小短腿扑过去，夏之光连忙抱住它，呼噜呼噜过毛绒绒的额头和肉乎乎的耳朵，猫脑袋抖一抖、眼睛眯成一条缝。

“水泥你也太没良心了吧？到底谁是亲主人啊！”

“谁让你天天强迫它看这个电视……”

夏之光把猫带到他面前，翟潇闻伸手企图挼水泥脸，一边吐槽，我没有强迫啊，它明明也喜欢的，超好笑的。

水泥却敏锐地动了动耳朵，扑腾下爪子，轻盈灵活地从怀里跳下来，一溜烟就不见了。

翟潇闻的手指落到夏之光手背上，冷冰冰的仿佛是台开了最大功率的制冷机器唰唰朝外冒寒气，难怪水泥要跑，活人都会被冻得直哆嗦。

“怎么这么凉？”夏之光抓住他，赶忙用掌心包裹住那双苍白瘦削的手，摩挲着细细搓红了那块皮肤，却没半点回温。

要起疑心是不是人体供暖系统出了什么问题，还是什么神奇魔法把他血管流淌的东西凝固成冰碴子，噗呲噗呲往脏器里掉碎末，才会弄得这人浑身冰凉。

怎么会这样？他怎么还是遍体鳞伤地回家？

夏之光慌忙抱住翟潇闻，“你是不是生病了？”

翟潇闻由着对方的动作，被缚得过紧了才挣扎了下，慢悠悠地靠在夏之光耳边问，他问：“夏之光你是不是觉得很愧疚？”


	7. Chapter 7

30  
他们俩的婚姻蜿蜒于阴差阳错的遇见，未曾磨合完好的戒指套上两个人的无名指，径直冲到牧师前面大喊Yes I do，是的、我愿意、我愿意养你一辈子， 是的、我愿意、我愿意陪你一辈子。无论贫穷或富有，我愿意做你最好的伴侣！

那句“我不愿意”就被吞没进了不平等的“完美”关系里，兜兜转转试探不出真心。

夏之光是否对翟潇闻感到愧疚？这道无解的主观题要被推向一个前置条件——夏之光爱不爱翟潇闻、翟潇闻又爱不爱夏之光。

夏之光的傻脑袋能想清楚这个问题吗？

他连最基本的爱都含含糊糊的，就昏头昏脑地跳级入学了婚姻这门课程，所以成绩糟糕、濒临挂科。

翟潇闻作为唯一的评分老师，被以上犯下的学生蒙住双眼、瘫陷在床铺里。

他体内管道内的冰碴子在此时奇异地被手掌一点点融化了，破开冰窟窿汩汩流出细腻的潮水来。

他苍白的皮肤开始复泛浅浅的晕红，交错的模糊线条绽放在被指尖抚弄过的每一处。

平坦的小腹随呼吸剧烈起伏，挺立的不断吐出白浊的器官也一齐淹没在春天的潮涌中，溺毙的崩溃感混合着被按住肏干的极乐，翟潇闻嘴里只能咿唔呻吟，“呜呜……哈……啊……”

夏之光终于从他身上摸索到热涨的属于人的温度，愈燃愈烈的野火从身下沸腾，蒸出汗津津的湿腻水渍，发丝粘附在面颊、交错勾弄红肿的唇瓣。

人类在进化工程中衍生了语言，就包含了卑劣的誓言和崇高的欺骗，翟潇闻那张嘴就学会了甜言蜜语和海誓山盟。

而他的眼睛，会骗人。

所以要蒙住他的眼睛，蒙住惊心动魄的懵红尾翼。

夏之光咬着他肩头，吞咽躯体里潺潺流动的生命，阴茎搔挠炽艳的穴肉内里，凿弄最绵软最情热的深处。

“翟潇闻，”夏之光轻轻地喊，“夏之光爱不爱你？”

翟潇闻从爱欲森林里骤然抽身，他把眼睛上系着的带子扯下来，湿润的羽睫扑闪，翘起的唇像偷腥的猫，他带着难言而繁冗的情绪打量着夏之光，笑起来回话：“光光，你怎么会问我？”

夏之光实诚又率直，把绸带子又虚虚盖在他眸上，“因为我不明白。”

“那光光……为什么觉得我会明白呀？”翟潇闻乖乖地没动，软软的嗓音里泡着蜜糖汁和黄连水，稍显干涩的甜腻。

因为学生永远怯懦而畏惧解答这道题，便妄图在监考教师那里获得只言片语的提示。

多傻啊。

他不知道，这位监考老师不过装腔作势、当不得教师的资格。

“我呀，最喜欢光光了、水泥也最喜欢光光了、对于一个家来说，”翟潇闻继续说，“这样就够了。”

“……”夏之光更缠连地撞上吮吸的后穴，情爱会剥开他的壳，露出他妄图遮掩的羸弱的阴影地，“你在瞎说。”

翟潇闻盲着眼摸索夏之光的唇，回凉的指尖触碰到这人下颚，“行，我在瞎说，那你来。”

“……”夏之光又是久久的沉默，“……这不是爱。”

翟潇闻喘了两声，问，“这不是爱吗？”他的声音带着笑意，“光光，你要给爱一个怎样伟大高尚的定义？”

夏之光被噎了下，干脆去吻住这个人说个不停的嘴，唇瓣是没什么温度的，只有一遍叠一遍地亲密厮磨。

“你看看我。”

翟潇闻随着这人的动作轻轻颤抖，被热度攫取了四肢百骸，他在溺水的海里漂流沉浮，听话地看向夏之光。他感受到他体内一颗颗小冰块在开集会了，他想这一定是因为里面住了很多只可爱的小企鹅，需要有一大块雪地来滑雪。

夏之光抓着他的手，问他，“你这么这么冷？”

翟潇闻安静了会，他眼上的布已经坠落，坠到黑暗里去，他没有回答、只反问夏之光，他问：“我身体里是不是有点像住着一个冰封万里的冬天？”

“……”夏之光猛然一顿，不知名的大手又攥住他干瘪的心脏，榨干其中早已空无一物的血液来，多么恶毒的一双手！

可夏之光思考了好久，才非常温和地开口：“那真好，你比我们早一点见到冬天了。”

翟潇闻也傻乎乎地愣住，他没法对这句话做出半分反馈，所有反馈都不足以评价这句话。

夏之光的神情从未有过的认真，他接着说，“那你就比我们更早地见到春天了。”

四季循环、夏秋冬春。

人类要第一次从生态系统的刻板循环里寻找到比任何事物还绵软的温柔。

夏之光慌乱地去擦翟潇闻眼角的泪水，笨手笨脚地揉红了眼下的皮肤，他也从来没见过对方哭得如此悲痛难捺，好像大滴大滴的眼泪把这个人藏起来的情愫全裹挟出来，朋友、爱人、所有不可言说的东西，均消弭成晶莹发光的水珠。

那水珠是热的。

夏之光环着他，“小翟你哭起来好丑啊。”

翟潇闻哭着被逗笑，他抱怨，“什么啊，明明是我最喜欢光光了啊。”

31  
那次暗起波澜的晚餐过后，群里死寂了好几天。

最常活络群聊的翟潇闻不说话，何洛洛只能打开群又关上群，百无聊赖地玩手机。

焉栩嘉把工作的电脑关上，走出书房，给何洛洛说：“洛洛，之后公司会举行个庆功聚会，让带家属，你要来吗？”

“啊、有哪些人会去呢？”

“这个项目比较重要的人都会去吧？”焉栩嘉回他。

何洛洛迟疑了一下，“……那我想想。”

他侧了侧身子，手指戳开微信。

谁也别动我粉红豹：「你要去那个庆功聚会吗？」  
Vin:「要去的。」  
Vin:「你老公问你了？」  
谁也别动我粉红豹：「对 然后我给他说我想一下」  
Vin:「那你答应吧。」

何洛洛抬头，自以为非常自然：“那我们到时候一起去。”

焉栩嘉盯着他多看了几秒钟，没有说话，最后点了下头。

谁也别动我粉红豹：「我答应了」  
Vin:「你都不问问为什么吗？」  
谁也别动我粉红豹：「因为是南南 不用问啊」  
对方正在输入中…  
Vin:「这次庆功宴你不答应，你就没法解释了，而且你还说要想想，他更会怀疑了。」  
Vin:「他现在有表现很奇怪吗？」

何洛洛又抬头扫了眼焉栩嘉。

谁也别动我粉红豹：「好像没有 在玩手机」  
Vin:「那应该没事，到时候」  
Vin:「你别怕。」  
谁也别动我粉红豹：「我不怕的☀」

何洛洛刚想收手机，却看到眼熟的企鹅头像跳出来发来消息。

——宅小文：「洛洛 你去磊磊家里看一下吧」

谁也别动我粉红豹：「磊磊怎么了？」  
宅小文：「肯定不太好」  
宅小文：「你有空的话去看一看吧」  
谁也别动我粉红豹：「那你为什么不自己去？」  
宅小文：「我……不太合适 他见到你会很开心的😊」  
谁也别动我粉红豹：「你有没有什么事？」  
宅小文：「我挺好的😊相信我 你别担心」

他选择相信，他一直都会选择相信，在尚未被反捅一刀的时候，他将永远保留天真的权利。

何洛洛给坐对面的焉栩嘉说：“嘉嘉，我明天要出去一趟。”

焉栩嘉愣了一下，稍有些苦恼的样子，缓和了声音，“洛洛、你最近怎么了吗？”亮起的手机屏幕还停留在主界面，一个软件也没打开。

何洛洛被问得有点懵。

“从你去你朋友家回来，就心情不是很好的样子。”

何洛洛垂下头，避开了对方望过来灼灼的眼神，他慌里慌张，下意识就说了句“对不起。”

焉栩嘉哑然失语，一时竟说不出半个字，对面那张无比熟悉的面容怎么会笼罩上大半个极端生疏的影子，让他如此茫然而不知所措。

“洛洛你不用和我说对不起的，”焉栩嘉稍显僵硬地扯开唇角，走过来亲昵地捏了捏他后颈，“你去吧，到时候记得早点回来。”

这动作里安慰和惩罚的情绪混杂交织，你看原来有一天焉栩嘉也会露出这样难堪的笑脸来。

何洛洛不知道自己该哭还是该笑，他艰难维持着快垮下来的壳，说：“好、我知道了~”

32  
上一次来这里，好像还是很久以前，屋子里都浸透一股浅浅暖暖的咖啡香气和烤饼干的甜味。

电梯里的五颜六色的广告又换成新的，不锈钢壁面被擦拭得锃亮，依旧能照出扭曲的人影来。

何洛洛扒拉了下脖子上缠着的围巾，呲出来的绒毛惹得人痒痒的，冬天的空气躁动干裂，呼吸声都泄出沉闷的感觉，他伸手敲门。

没人应声。

他就又摁了次门铃。

“啪嗒”“啪嗒”缓慢的拖鞋声从屋里响起，何洛洛把为这次不请自来而准备的小礼物提在手上，打算见到人就递给赵磊。

门开了，暖气轰地宣泄开来。

何洛洛的礼物却送不出去了，“咚”——砸得粉碎。

“磊磊……”他的声音都要开始不规律的颤抖，“你怎么了？”

赵磊把自己裹得很严实，厚厚的棉质家居服叠上超大的羊绒围巾，只露出半张带着病容的脸来，藏于发尾的一双眼睛雾蒙蒙的、灰扑扑的。

赵磊对他笑了一下，因咳嗽而哑着的声音依旧很柔和，“最近有点生病，洛洛你怎么来了？”说完拉着何洛洛进屋，稍有些不好意思，“事先不知道你来，屋里有点乱。”

何洛洛连忙回说，“没事没事，”屋里沙发上放着叠好的印花毛毯，他软了语气，又委屈、“磊磊你别这么客气啊。”

“那你还给我带礼物？”赵磊晃了下手里的袋子，轻松笑着调侃了一句，然后问何洛洛：“这暖气会不会太热了？”

何洛洛脸是熏红的，浮现呼吸不畅的粉色，但他摇了摇头，看向赵磊，“不会的，磊磊，你很冷吗？”

“我只是生病了。”赵磊伸手解开围巾，这人好瘦，消瘦来枯瘠的皮肤成一张紧贴着筋脉的保鲜膜，突勒出交连的线条，下颚骨都突出得像尖利的锥，在宣纸上划拉出撕裂的墨痕。

他在这个人身上看到一种要消逝的错觉，恍惚化为曾看过的一幅画，枯木竹石，黑白水墨绘出凹凸徘徊的形延，生涩又寡淡。

何洛洛早在很久以前就觉得赵磊像那种宋画，瘦劲质美，不在肤廓，而存气骨。

可赵磊不该是一幅画啊，人就是要有脂肪、有骨骼、有脏器、有毛发、有温热的皮囊，这才是一个或肮脏、或高洁、或幸福、或痛苦的人。

何洛洛突然就难过得不行。

因为赵磊还在对着他笑，连眼角的泪痣也跟着在笑。

但何洛洛不知道该怎么让这个人别再笑了，他一直都不明白该怎么做才好，只能捏着自己的手指头，坐立难安。

“我去给你泡杯咖啡吧？”赵磊问他，“还是你想听我弹吉他？”

何洛洛再次摇头，他犹豫又纠结，绞在一起的思维节点被悲伤泉水不断冲刷、冲刷，暖气烘得额头冒汗，却升不起别处的温度。

他抬头撞进赵磊安静看过来的眼神里，淡淡的，那里面有天空、有大海、有浩渺无边际的空荡荡，不悲戚也不孤独。

偏偏他何洛洛似乎比赵磊本人还要难过。

“磊磊……”他为什么会在这还残留点饼干甜香味的地方升起那样猛烈而不可抵挡的悲恸感？何洛洛张着那双大眼睛问：“我之前是不是不该劝你和他出轨？你可不可以……”

赵磊避过了这个问题，换了个话头，“洛洛，你以前听童话故事吗？”

“……小时候应该都要听吧。”

“我小时候听的是巴赫贝多芬，不过后来想我是不是应该听个吉他大师的歌？其实我为了逃老师的特训干了很多鸡飞狗跳的事情、”

赵磊没忍住笑了下，“是不是有点不可思议？结果我还是离不开这条路，很多人都喜欢借此感激当年放弃娱乐专注练习的自己……我却想说，我更感谢当初在大街上鬼吼鬼叫的自己。我有时候想啊，是不是要是小时候没有被强行摁在钢琴前坐着、我会不会更喜欢音乐一点？”这人絮絮叨叨讲起了他童年时候的事情，放在外面的手腕骨瘦削而干枯。

“我没听过童话故事、但我没后悔当年把最单纯的时间放在练习上、也不后悔曾经为了逃课偷偷翻墙最后摔得屁股疼了半个月，我只是有点遗憾……我用了一个不算正确也不算完美的方式去弥补我的遗憾，我就是挺轴的。”赵磊停了半晌，然后接着用更沙哑的嗓子说，“我好像失败了。”

何洛洛就认认真真地听，听着听着眼眶就禁不住发红。

错了，他何洛洛不可能比赵磊本人更难过。

赵磊看着何洛洛，突然伸手揉了揉他的头，对方的声音一如既往地温柔，仿佛浸着咖啡暖暖的香气，这个声音说：“洛洛，不是所有人都有人拯救的。”

何洛洛强撑着点头，他听懂了什么，汹涌的泪水灌满了他那双清澈的眼睛。他是在童话故事里吗？

“有的人，他们只能自己拯救自己，哪怕是，不那么完美的拯救。”

何洛洛拼命忍着模糊完视线的眼泪，最后伸出手抱住了赵磊、抱住了赵磊身上一大团膨胀的衣服。

哪有人天生就学会那样坚强地拯救自己，还不是只能如此、只得如此。

何洛洛紧紧地收拢手臂，“磊磊，你没有失败，你成功、你成功了，真的，你相信我。”

“……”赵磊早已布满罅隙的心脏被一下又一下地捶着，捶成一滩不成模样的烂泥肉团，他想，何洛洛一定不知道他究竟想弥补什么、也不会知道这弥补方式到底是多么可笑，他被愧疚和自嘲的心理紧紧裹束、逃离不得。他不愿意再继续那个话题了，便突兀地问：“洛洛……你可以别去那个庆功宴吗？”

“可是……我已经答应了……”何洛洛狠狠地抽噎一口气，带着哭腔，“磊磊你怎么知道那个聚会……”

赵磊沉默了会儿，没有把周震南的名字说出来，“是小翟告诉我的。”

“闻闻吗……”何洛洛还因为哭得太伤心而口齿不清，“也是闻闻让我过来看你的……”

赵磊极为含糊地笑了笑，“那洛洛之后可以帮我把沙发上的毯子还给小翟吗？我还得好好养病。”

“……好……就交给我，你一定要好好休息！”

赵磊摸摸何洛洛的脑袋，什么话也没有说了。

恢复了笑脸的何洛洛帮赵磊把屋子收拾干净，拿着那方毯子朝赵磊道别。

“磊磊，再见！要好好注意身体！”

“辛苦洛洛了。”赵磊把他送到电梯里，朝他挥挥手。

电梯门合上，遮掉何洛洛忽然快哭出来的表情。

何洛洛出了电梯就蹲在一旁抑着哭音给翟潇闻打电话——“闻闻，磊磊瘦了好多、我都要认不出来了、嗯……我本来不想让他看到我哭的，但是我忍不住……”

——“哦哦、谢谢你……”

翟潇闻在电话那头耐心地听着——“怎么了？”

“有、有个遛狗的老太太给了我一张纸。”何洛洛却抽泣得更厉害了，“为什么连陌生人都这么好、造成伤害的却往往都是最亲密的人呢？”

为什么呢？这是为什么呢？！

——“……你在哪？”

——“我在磊磊家电梯下面。”

翟潇闻在电话那头叹了一口气，“他还给你说什么了？”

——“……他让我把一个毯子给你……我来找你吧。”

翟潇闻在那边顿了一下，“洛洛，太懂事不好，太懂事就会特别特别苦的。我过来吧，你还在磊磊家楼下是吗？找个地方坐着等我一下。”

何洛洛嗯了声、挂了电话、他都不清楚他在哭什么了，就依照翟潇闻的话找了个长椅坐着等。

见到翟潇闻的时候发现这个人眼睛下面挂着两块大大的青紫色黑眼圈，同样憔悴。

何洛洛瘪着嘴又难过起来，“闻闻，你怎么也不告诉我？”

翟潇闻拉着人往车里走，“告诉你、你就会和现在一样，无能为力的愧疚是比痛苦的情绪存活更久的、也更难捱。”

“……那你都到这里了、不上去看看吗？”

翟潇闻接过那个印花毛毯放到车后座，毛毯上的毛在剐他的肉，一绺一绺，“我已经见到了——”赵磊的审判方式如此隐晦又如此直白。

“什么？那你就不觉得应该去道……”

“系好安全带吧，你出来一趟眼睛肿了一大圈，怎么和你老公解释？”

何洛洛赌气，不止赌焉栩嘉的气，“我不和他解释。”

翟潇闻启动车子，偏头看了看双眼通红的何洛洛，“你之前问为什么造成伤害往往是亲密的人、”他迟疑半秒，“因为痛苦意味着遗憾，遗憾意味着曾经美好。”

何洛洛眼泪又渗出来，不知道其中那个词戳中了他的软肋，“你和磊磊说的好像……”

“我们啊，都是一样的。”出轨了朋友的老公，无论为何，都是咎由自取。

翟潇闻的声音飘散在风中。

33  
何洛洛没有陷入被质问的窘境，焉栩嘉在这段时间似乎呈现出从未有过的贴心与温柔，哦、不对，焉栩嘉一直一直就这么贴心。

焉栩嘉把热毛巾拿过来给何洛洛敷，敷在那双红肿酸涩的眼睛上，什么也没问，只说你要早点睡。

何洛洛躺在沙发上，沙发很松软，整个人都要陷进去，“嘉嘉……你说痛苦的背面是不是爱？”

焉栩嘉愣了一下，继而柔和地回他，“但爱的背面有两层，一层是痛苦，一层是幸福。”

湿热的水汽蒸腾着毛孔，舒缓疼痛的淤肿，何洛洛想，那我们呢？……是哪一层？

“嘉嘉、”何洛洛突然开口。

“嗯？”

“你怕不怕，怕不怕有一天我走了。”

“……”焉栩嘉沉默，然后按摩何洛洛的太阳穴，自顾自地回应说，“放松点，洛洛不会走的。”

何洛洛短促地笑了一声，他在一片昏暗的热气里看到色泽鲜丽的焰火、看到比任何东西还要壮阔纯洁的高山之巅、看到比星辰还璀璨精致的棱锥体，他看到那么多万物声色，唯独没看到焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉身上寄寓着何洛洛斑斓的回忆、拥有这世间最美好最浪漫的一切，他们有过那样温柔的时间。有那么一二三四五六七个瞬间，他真诚地以为这就是触手可及的幸福。

触手可及、一碰即碎。

那么一二三四五六七个瞬间轰然倒塌成长长的冷漠与疏离。

他们的心心相通，原来只是并不相通的一场误会。

“你都不挽留我吗？”何洛洛闷闷地问，变凉的毛巾把他脸遮了个严严实实。

所以他看不见焉栩嘉望过来的眼神、看不见那里面盈满无数未尽的言语，他只能听得到焉栩嘉毫无异常的呼吸声，一下一下打在空气里。

“……”

他得到某天风雨将至电闪雷鸣时才会猛然间意识到，属于焉栩嘉那个徒劳无益的挽留早已悄无声息地开始、也悄无声息地结束。

“因为……洛洛不会走啊，对不对？”

“……”何洛洛把冷掉的毛巾取下来，对焉栩嘉笑弯了眼睛。

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛依旧肿肿的红眼眶，默认的认？还是否认的认？

焉栩嘉在酒店喊窝在床上看企鹅纪录片的男人：“翟潇闻。”

“怎么？要做？”

“不做。”焉栩嘉摇头。

翟潇闻讽刺地嗤笑一声，说你知道吗焉栩嘉，我两现在要是被捉奸在床，性质就和小学生偷钱开房、父母破门而入发现两人约好在补作业一样恶劣，叫裤子都脱了你他么给我看这个。

“你不是也不想做？”

翟潇闻挑了挑眉，“你觉得你知道我在想什么？毕竟你那么聪明是吗？”

“你说话别这么冲、”焉栩嘉坐到他边上去，把棉被拉起来盖住快消散的热气，“闻闻、我能问你个问题不？”

翟潇闻抱了个枕头靠上面玩手机，问：“你不是自诩什么都分清楚吗？你的情人、你的爱人？你的过去、你的未来？”然后凑过去用食指把焉栩嘉嘴角往上拉，“问吧。”

焉栩嘉迟疑了下，犹豫地开口：“你觉得他爱不爱我？……我爱不爱他？”

翟潇闻噗得笑出声来，脸都因憋气而通红，“怎么你们都喜欢朝非当事人询问爱来爱去的破事？我是住你心里头的小小观察员？每天就检测你的爱情变动数值？”

“你今天到底怎么回事？”

“你懂婚姻吗？还是懂爱情？你以为做了个完美丈夫就能证明什么、你啥都不懂。”翟潇闻沉默了会儿，“我也搞不懂——但是我比你聪明——”

“……”

“因为我从来不思考这些——”翟潇闻打了个响指，“你和我做的时候不也从不问爱情吗？”

焉栩嘉半晌没出声，垂着眉像陷入孤独又漫长的思索中，他在自以为是的旅程中到底丢掉了什么东西？然后伸手碰了下翟潇闻肩头的牙印，指甲盖戳到结痂的疤痕上，“痛吗？”

翟潇闻冲他翻个白眼，“你不戳就不痛。”

“可我没戳的时候、伤口为什么也会痛？而且是特别、特别痛的那种。”

翟潇闻躺床上点开了纪录片下一集，熟悉的播音腔片头开始介绍南极帝企鹅的养娃人生，“哪儿的伤口？谁的伤口？”他看到企鹅笨乎乎摔了个跟头，就蓦地笑出声来，“焉栩嘉，你抓紧时间对洛洛好一点。”要知道很快就没你事儿了。

“啊？什么……”

“焉栩嘉你还给我在这儿装？你真不知道我老公就是夏之光？出轨老朋友的婚姻伴侣是什么感觉？”

“你说什么……”

“哦——所以你那个合作伙伴不是夏之光、我朋友也不是何洛洛，”翟潇闻冲对方满不在乎地笑，“你现在不承认也无所谓，很快就知道了。”

焉栩嘉有点不自然地避开那个笑。

“以前有人说，婚姻就是相互需要，焉栩嘉、你现在觉得你被需要着吗？”

他现在有被需要着吗？几个字冒着寒利的光扎在他面前，让焉栩嘉茫然而错愕，那东西通进来，是痛的，但他必须要拼命控制自己的面部表情，装作一切如常。

翟潇闻瞥了他一眼，“总有人会看到你狼狈来无处遁形的样子，你何必呢？”

“……那翟潇闻你又何必呢？作为洛洛的朋友、还要和我上床？你就这么巴不得被发现吗？”

“我？“翟潇闻把手机拿得高高的，把光线调亮，”我他妈活该啊。”

焉栩嘉回家的时间晚了些，何洛洛在家里等他吃饭，看到他偏偏同样一句话也没问。

“洛洛……”焉栩嘉想解释，又告诉自己不用了——这个人其实并不在意，“我工作上有点事。”

搪塞是他熟练度满分的技能。

不、不对，何洛洛看着他，在心里又问了一遍，焉栩嘉，你怕不怕。


	8. Chapter 8

34  
庆功宴定在了平安夜，国人对圣诞节的感触不大，仅仅是做成个购物促销和情侣撒狗粮的由头罢了。

大冬天大半夜室外围着篝火烤烧烤，不知道有多少个员工在心里头狠狠diss了下傻逼策划的蠢脑子，得蠢成什么样才会定在这外面？

策划是夏之光和焉栩嘉合作的，难得一拍即合，中途倒也真符合人设、为着鸡毛蒜皮的事起争执。

焉栩嘉据理力争：烟花必须放！

夏之光喷回去：烟花放了我还怎么看星星？

焉栩嘉骂：雾霾这么严重还看什么星星？

夏之光怼：雾霾这么严重还不是你要放烟花害的？

两个人对峙了好几天，必须定稿的时候才互相看不顺眼地勉强妥协，先看星星、再看烟花。

这会是个好提议吗？夏之光最后突然问。

焉栩嘉沉默后回，不是也得是。

因为人类就是这么愚蠢又天真，不知道目盲的福尔图娜正心怀恶意地注视。

上台吧，快上台吧！

这蹩脚的故事要迎来结局！

篝火熏得人面颊通红，裹在厚厚的衣服里膨胀。

何洛洛挽着焉栩嘉的手，焉栩嘉低头看了眼手机，然后给他说，你朋友来了。

他正因为围了一大堆不熟识的人而坐立难安，没多想就起身去找翟潇闻。

翟潇闻身边站着夏之光，两个人隔得很开，像是生疏的陌路人。

何洛洛喊：“闻闻！”

翟潇闻没有回头，直到他跑过去拦在对方面前，翟潇闻才抬眼看他，那表情也格外冷漠，浸泡进凛冬的寒气——“何洛洛，从现在起，不要相信我了。”

“什么？”何洛洛没听明白，因这态度生出几分委屈，“闻闻、为什么？”

“……何洛洛，你不该来的。”

他居然从那眼神里看出了满溢不可解的悲哀，可惜那时他尚还想不通缘由，“……为什么你也这么说？”他丢掉了属于生物的本能——感知危险，所以他无处可逃。

“赵磊快过来了，你去找他吧。”翟潇闻安安静静地说完这句话，转身坐到人影攒动的篝火堆边和其他人笑谈起来，仿佛天生就和他们认识似的熟稔。

夏之光与其他人攀谈了会儿，最后坐到翟潇闻旁边去。

“怎么？”翟潇闻坐在远离人群的砂砾地，拿了罐啤酒往嘴里倒，“商业互吹结束了？”

夏之光把手里多拿的烧烤串递给他，“没结束，你在看什么？”

翟潇闻咬了口烫乎乎的烤肉串，辣得他嘶嘶吐着舌头灌酒，“看星星呐，你不是说选到室外就为了能看星空？”

黑夜这块厚重的幕布遮盖住数亿光年外无数恒星的最后影像，星星怎么那么吝啬，不舍得投下半点光给蝼蚁人类。

“今晚没有星星……”夏之光突然有些愧疚，“不过待会儿的烟花很好看，对比着挑选了好久，换来换去为了烟花折腾了几大天。”

“光光、明知道是无用功，还值得吗？”

“但总要做吧。”

“做了拿来安慰自己我有努力过了？死要面子活受罪、早干什么去了？”翟潇闻似笑非笑地嘲了声，把吃过的签子塞夏之光手里，空掉的易拉罐在地上滚了两圈，啪叽被踩扁。

“不是安慰，是挽留。”

翟潇闻不可置否地挑挑眉，看向准点炸开的烟花，锦簇旖旎，斑斓缠倦，水雾般纷纷零零散落，寒星似迤逦出长长的尾巴。

“还挺好看的，”翟潇闻把踩扁了的易拉罐捡起来，“走吧，带点苹果去，主角要登场了。”

“苹果？你是毒皇后吗？那我是谁？”

翟潇闻笑起来，“主角旁边不值一提的小配角~”

赵磊在入口等周震南过来，却先一步等到了来找何洛洛的焉栩嘉。

如此猝不及防的久别重逢。

“……”焉栩嘉愣了一下，没想到时隔多年的相遇会是此情此景，然后尴尬地打招呼，“磊、赵磊，你怎么来了？”这人怎么会瘦成这样？都快瘦脱相了……

赵磊一身黑衣，庆幸自己难得没背那把吉他，不然得多讽刺啊，“嘉嘉。”他喊这个人的方式还是没变，但他却深觉疏离，称呼愈亲密，愈显物是人非。

“……夏之光也来了，之前不是说有空我们仨聚聚，倒是巧。”焉栩嘉笑了下，试图扯出个熟悉的话题来填充空缺的时间，“不过你们俩早见过了吧。”

“嗯。”赵磊应了一声，眼睛盯着焉栩嘉发尾看。

他两曾经多熟啊，随意一个眼神递过去就明白彼此心意，焉栩嘉怎么能不知道此时赵磊所透出的情绪——是那样沉闷的陌生意味。他为什么死活不愿去见赵磊，不就是畏惧这样昭然若揭的事实？把他回忆里描摹好的部分撕了个七七八八，露出丑陋不堪的返潮墙皮。

时间不是画图工具里新建的画布，丢失一键填充的功能。

“……”他该再说点什么的，好像又真的不知道该说什么了，他两以前不是没有过沉默无言的时刻，但从没有这样难堪过。

赵磊回过神来，说：“你在找洛洛吗？快去找吧。”

“那我先走了，东西你随便吃啊。”

赵磊笑：“那我吃可多了。”

焉栩嘉把他突如其来的怅惘收叠好锁进柜子里，跟着赵磊一起笑，露出大白牙齿，“放心、吃不垮我的。”

何洛洛此时路痴属性发作，绕了好半天才来到目的地。

他不该来这个目的地的，他该在这里地方绕来绕去、去烤他想烤的烧烤串、去围着篝火跳舞，什么都好。

但是他就是会过来、他一定会过来、他的童话末章要堪堪开篇。

他看到了赵磊，和赵磊身边的、周震南。

何洛洛有点懵，“南南？！怎么会是你们两个一起……？”

“……”

周震南抓住他的手、对他说，过会儿不管发生了什么，我都在。

赵磊深深地看着他、对他说，洛洛你做好准备了吗？

所有人都在明示暗示他，于这个平安、吉祥的节日里将要有什么灭顶糟糕的事情出现，唯独他自己对此一无所知，懵然的必须以血肉之身去承接这场兵刃相接的狂风暴雨。

哪来的狂风暴雨？

“我找你好久、洛洛？”这是焉栩嘉的声音，原来是这样、焉栩嘉原来是个雨男，带着倾盆大雨朝他一步一步走来。

他的手还在周震南手里，何洛洛才惊觉想要挣脱，却牢牢的半点挣不开。

神啊！他突然在这里品尝出一种荒诞戏剧式的滑稽可笑。

大雨浇了他一身，淋得他要瑟瑟发抖。

“嘉嘉……”他转身，自知遮不住交叠的手，他扯开一个虚假的笑，“你过来啦？”

周震南有点肉的小手握紧，传递着鲜明的触觉，何洛洛耳蜗里又徘徊小孩坚定的声音，说别怕有我在。

周震南不知道，他不是怕啊，他是痛啊。

“怎么了……你们在干什么？！”焉栩嘉的视野里仅存那么一双交握的手，“啪”地扇出一巴掌，给这时还未绽放的烟花炮。这人的声音出离的愤怒，丢掉了数十年精心涵养的礼仪，“所以是他？！”

是谁安排了这样一场滑稽的相见？

何洛洛无意识地捏住了周震南的手，特别用力，“是他。”他要撑不住了，他明明不是一个超人呐。

他半点准备还没有做好，开幕曲匆匆奏响，锣鼓喧天，鞭炮齐鸣，就被推上这个舞台。底下观众朝他扔臭鸡蛋，大吼说、你演的什么啊、快滚下去啊！

误解、咒骂与喧嚣的气焰！

他没有在演啊！

他还什么也没做啊！

谁要他演这部剧？！谁要他登这幕戏？！

“这就是真爱？出轨的真爱？”焉栩嘉盯着何洛洛看，眼角都要眦出灼目的血红，怒火与怪异的妒火在这一瞬间挟制了他，鞭笞他的自以为是、他的自信不疑、他永不能言的自我欺诈。

焉栩嘉在这瞬间像个彻头彻尾的笑话！

何洛洛站在地表、却突然觉得很虚浮，他好像和对面的人隔了太太遥远的距离了，而这拉开的距离究竟是什么时候开始的？

烟花在夜色里砰然炸开，熟悉而恶心的硝灰味散开，人群齐齐发出哇撒的混乱赞叹，咔嚓咔嚓拍着照。

那么漂亮艳丽又转瞬即逝的焰火。

落下来的火星子却全燃烧在焉栩嘉的身体里，剜下柔弱的腐肉，“何洛洛！你还记得你说过什么吗？但凡有半点羞耻心……”

周震南从何洛洛身后走出来，小孩矮了大半个头的身影格外雄伟地挡在他面前，说：“焉总，你问的出口吗？”

“我不配，难道你有资格来问我吗？！”

周震南盯着这个人，“焉栩嘉、你扪心自问，谁先对不起谁？”

“周震南，那你的回报就是和我爱人搞上床？”

“爱人？”周震南讽刺地勾起嘴角，“您真需要我帮着提醒你做了什么事吗？”

“够了！”掌心的温度依旧牢牢未曾改变，何洛洛在这一刻生出空前强大的勇气来，却也忍不住要落泪，他走上前，那双被夸奖无数遍的眼睛灌满水色，注视着焉栩嘉——“焉栩嘉，那你自己呢？”他一字一句、没想过要这样撕破脸皮、撕破旧有的全部温情。他的负罪感和逃避感共同孵化出摧毁欲来，摧毁眼前的一切！

他们何必要在这里演一出无理撒泼的戏码？天下奇闻！今日头条！著名公司某高管在庆功宴上泼妇骂街！

他焉栩嘉怎么成了这剧情里阻挠男女主相亲相爱的恶毒反派？

“焉栩嘉是不是只有你才能出轨？我何洛洛就必须乖乖待在家里做一只什么都不知道的小白兔？”何洛洛站在焉栩嘉、他曾经真诚爱过的人面前，他突然更灿烂地笑开，“不，照你的话讲，做一个永远无忧无虑、天真又白痴的小太阳？”

何洛洛什么时候学会了握起这样一把剑？何洛洛怎么能把过去最美好最温柔的东西融化成最锋利的尖刃、狠狠戳穿存在于这段回忆里的焉栩嘉？

焉栩嘉不可置信地望着亲密无间的爱侣，要被深冬的寒风吹来打上十万八千个战栗。

何洛洛伸手碰上焉栩嘉的心脏，隔着那件很多年前他特意买给这人的羽绒服，他问：“焉栩嘉，痛不痛？”

焉栩嘉为什么偏偏要穿这件衣服、为什么偏偏要戴上那条何洛洛亲手织的围巾？焉栩嘉为什么会觉得一切尚可挽留？这不就是活该嘛！这不就是报应嘛！

焉栩嘉活该痛、活该用布满伤痕的身躯去咀嚼吞咽掉这份深邃的痛苦、因为很早很早以前，就有人像他现在这么痛了，而且是更漫长的疼痛。

“何洛洛，”焉栩嘉一字一句地喊他的名字，“你坦诚地告诉我，在没发现我出轨前、是不是就已经和周震南暧昧？”

何洛洛强忍着泪水，半声不吭、尤为倔强地看着对方，他错了、他也错了、既然都错了，还有什么好说？

再也忍不住的周震南把何洛洛猛拽回来，紧紧瞪住焉栩嘉。

赵磊把何洛洛抱在怀里，像当时暖气屋里那个伟大的维系生命的拥抱。但是何洛洛没有哭出来，他小心地憋着哭嗓子问赵磊：“磊磊，我这次没有哭，是不是很棒？”

赵磊的心就突然揪起来，切身地感受到那种比窒息还过的悲恸，说很棒很棒、我们洛洛真的很棒。

他听了那么多童话，他哪里是在被偏爱啊？他怎么会被这样扔到一个草率的故事和结局里来？

周震南抬头质问焉栩嘉：“焉栩嘉、你敢在这里宣布你的出轨对象吗？”他的手指竖起，移向右边，“你当然不敢，那就我来——对吗？翟潇闻？”

夏之光提着鼓鼓囊囊的布袋子和穿着超大羽绒服的翟潇闻一起走过来。

头顶的夜空上绽开着五彩斑斓的绚丽焰火，明明暗暗照亮天际。

“……”赵磊蓦地沉默，感到怀里的躯体瞬间僵直，两颗心脏咕噜噜流出鲜血。他多心疼这个孩子、多厌恶这样荒谬的把戏。

何洛洛的声音喑哑难闻，低到尘埃里尽数消亡殆尽，“南南……南南、你、你是不是弄错了？”

神啊！这就是不伦恋情的惩罚吗？

“怎么会是闻闻……？南南、你搞错啦……”何洛洛看向周震南、周震南目光灼灼地盯着他；何洛洛看向焉栩嘉、焉栩嘉移开了眼神；何洛洛看向了翟潇闻——

翟潇闻走到他们中间，没有笑，说：“是对的。”

骨碌碌——又大又红的苹果四散滚落，布满灰尘，直愣愣撞到翟潇闻鞋跟。

夏之光呆在后面，只能注视着翟潇闻的背影，袋子跌到地上。

何洛洛的眼泪唰地流下来，他现在才始觉一种比窒息、比死亡、比捶成烂泥的心脏被剜肉更痛苦的情绪，他在这个情绪面前丢盔弃甲、不堪一击，赤身裸体被扎了个对穿。

他的朋友、这是他的朋友。

“闻闻、翟潇闻，”何洛洛走到翟潇闻面前，问：“你知道我有多相信你，对吗？”

翟潇闻也不敢对上那双眼睛，那双曾炽热发光而如今全盈满泪的眼睛，他点头，指甲狠狠掐住手心，然后努力挂出来一张笑脸，“所以我刚让你别信我了。”

赵磊低声又强硬地吼道，“翟潇闻！你闭嘴！”

“赵磊你在这里啊？来见谁的？”

“你别这么过分！”赵磊也要禁不住哆嗦了，风里夹了针头，呲啦剐肉。

翟潇闻笑，“可是赵磊，我们两做出来的事本质不是一样的吗？这里站了的一二三……六个人干出的事还有谁更高尚吗？”

何洛洛双手都在颤抖，他要真能像泼妇骂街一样一巴掌甩在那张笑脸上就好了，他要真能骂出那么多贱人小三的脏话就好了，“翟潇闻，你心脏在跳吗？如果在跳的话，你怎么还能笑得出来？”他怎么像苦情剧女主角？泪水顺着面颊一刻不停地往下奔涌，他身体里有那么多眼泪吗？

翟潇闻有那么半秒钟想回答这个问题，因为他的心脏已经不再跳了，他指甲掐破的掌心都没有流血，也一丁点儿都不痛。因为其实他天赋异禀、天生心脏就不会跳。

他的心脏裹了一层遮尸布、那东西早已死掉了、死掉很久了。

“我说的，这就是事实……”

“翟潇闻，我之前说得对，永远是最亲密的人伤害我最深。”何洛洛擦掉眼泪，眼泪又不住流下来，“不是太美好，而是太恶毒。”

翟潇闻硬生生停了半分钟，继续往下说，“我也并不是第一天知道这件事，何洛洛，我不骗你，这就是事实。”

“是吗？”夏之光站到了翟潇闻旁边，他把那个布袋子留在了原地，攥紧了翟潇闻的手腕，“所以你知道焉栩嘉是我大学同学？”

“我知道啊、我还知道赵磊也是你们大学同学。”手腕被攥得再紧也不会痛，淤血在那里汇集成一条蜿蜒涨潮的河流，但是真的真的不痛。

“你故意的？我拿钱让你什么也不用操心、所以你就每天出去乱搞？”夏之光的眼睛发红、他是得了红眼病吧？巨大的愤怒要压倒虚无缥缈的理智。

翟潇闻看着夏之光，问对方：“光光，你想听真话还是假话？”

夏之光盯着他：“真话。”

风吹得围巾胡乱飞舞，翟潇闻干脆把围巾取下来，随手丢到地上，“真话就是，我不是故意找焉栩嘉，但出轨我是故意的。”十一月的凌冽瑟风灌进他脖子里起鸡皮疙瘩，他胃里喝过的酒已经失去了产生热量的能力，全身结出小小的冰块，因为企鹅又要开会了。

企鹅干嘛总是有那么多会要开？

“所以你一直都在骗我？”夏之光松开他的手，仿佛触碰到了什么肮脏的玩意儿，“翟潇闻你觉不觉得自己有点恶心？”

现在没有人会来安慰那一群开会的企鹅了，本来就该是这样，一群企鹅长着厚厚的脂肪层和表层的羽毛、它们为什么要见到春天？它们不需要见到春天。

翟潇闻突兀又顺理成章地想通了这一点，“对，我是这么觉得的，怪恶心的。”

“为了报复？因为我和赵磊？可是你有什么资格出轨？”

翟潇闻摇头，“你还是想听真话是吗？不是因为你和赵磊，就是我想而已，原因就是——我不爱你。”他笑起来，嘴唇被冻得乌青，“是不是很简单？就是我不爱你、夏之光、我一点也不喜欢你。对，你把我养着……我给你维系这么多年的家，代价是我花了你这么多年的钱，你快把我赶出去吧，离婚什么的都好！”

夏之光的眼神狠厉，他看着对面的熟悉又陌生的枕边人，“翟潇闻你疯了吗？你什么都不会、你出去就只有死在外面！你知道我不可能让你死在外面的。”

翟潇闻脸上的笑已经凝固了，他的声音飘忽不定，“光光，你才是太天真了，人哪有那么容易死啊。人这种贱东西能活特别久，不是什么适应能力，就是贱。”

犯下错的罪犯大概就是会不得善终。

夏之光彻底冷了脸，目光冷峻地看着翟潇闻，“翟潇闻，你真的一点都不愧疚吗？”

“……”翟潇闻想告诉他，我很愧疚、我心里的企鹅都因为愧疚而死掉了，它们终于不用一次又一次的奔波开会了。但是你是绝对看不出来的，毕竟作为主角、演技总是最好的，“什么愧疚……”

“翟潇闻，你哭了。”夏之光对翟潇闻说，手指尖轻轻碰到了眼帘，他同样被这样绝望的泪水淹没，涨潮的浪一波又一波冲击胸膛里的东西。

这是爱吗？这是情吗？这是纠缠不休的执念吗？

翟潇闻看不懂夏之光晦暗不明的眼神，这个人在说什么？

“什么……”翟潇闻茫然地抚上脸，指腹是湿润冰凉的水渍，他呆呆地蹲到地上，红苹果圆滚滚的，“啊、哭了啊。”

他是弱小的，他从来没有这么清楚地意识到这一点。

“翟潇闻，你对不起我。”何洛洛不哭了，他听了好久别人的故事，眼下全是湿漉漉的泪痕，但他终于不想再哭了。

翟潇闻蹲在地上一动不动，绷出青筋的手捏着摔坏的苹果。

何洛洛看向焉栩嘉：“而焉栩嘉，我对不起你、你也对不起我，所以我们……两清了。”

焉栩嘉恢复了面无表情的模样，“你想离婚？不可能的。”

“没有什么不可能的。”何洛洛站在周震南身边，周震南拉着他的手，他在这一刻就是钢筋铁骨、刀枪不入。

焉栩嘉把何洛洛从周震南那边狠狠拽开——“周震南、放手、不然不可能离婚的。”他的手段已经低级到用这样的方式威胁了，数亿年人类都不是在进化，这群傻逼都是在退化。

焉栩嘉强硬地扯着何洛洛说：“洛洛，该回家了。”

何洛洛疯狂地挣开他的手，红着眼睛大吼：“焉栩嘉！你还要不要你公司高管的这张脸了？”

焉栩嘉摇头，他笑：“不需要了。”

“焉栩嘉，”周震南舍不得再拽何洛洛的手了，他只是冷冷地瞥向这对弈里的输家，“你这样做，你就输了。”

翟潇闻就在这个僵持的时候走过来，他提着那个被扔到地上的口袋，像是完全没注意到这三个人的针锋相对。他翻了下袋子里被磕伤的苹果，然后从兜里掏出来一个完好无损的，“何洛洛，祝你平平安安。”

何洛洛看着那个浑圆的红果子，伸手抓住，然后用力往外掷——“翟潇闻，你来嘲笑我的吗？看到我这样你是不是很开心？！”

“咚”！苹果被砸得稀烂，在砂砾地上留下一滩腐烂生臭的水迹，绽开的果肉裹上灰扑扑的泥土。

狗屁的平安夜！

狗屁的平平安安！

翟潇闻顿了一会儿，仿佛真的半点不心疼，从另一个兜里拿出苹果，又一次递给何洛洛，“何洛洛，祝你平平安安。”他此刻的神色，就是和何洛洛每次茫然时找他安慰的表情一样，藏着无数话却通通欲言又止。

何洛洛眼泪又要被挤出来，他的手指上残留着湿腻，拿到光下一看，才会发现整片血红。亲密关系、亲密关系，这是个什么鬼东西啊？背叛、出轨、颠覆真心，全是欲望作祟，欲望张大嘴吞噬掉他的一切，又吐出来乱七八糟的结果。

何洛洛运气该死的不好，抽的最最最下签。

翟潇闻伸着手等了两分钟，最后把那苹果擦干净塞到何洛洛大衣兜里去，鼓出来好大一块，他又说了一遍，“何洛洛，祝你平平安安。”

人们许愿鞠躬要鞠三次，翟潇闻已经说了三遍，许好了三个愿望，一模一样。

翟潇闻转身，再也没有回头。

身后的何洛洛泪流满面，他撕心裂肺、却哭得悄无声息。

翟潇闻走到赵磊面前，赵磊眼睛红肿、睫毛湿淋，一言不发地看着他走过来。

“翟潇闻，是不是觉得你能作为旁观者织好这张网？”赵磊问他，很想夸张地大笑出声，“没想到转身自己也在网里？你这不就是自找苦吃？”

翟潇闻掏兜，但他其实就只偷存了两个好的。

他就把那个袋子塞到赵磊手里，质不够，凑点量，“赵磊，祝你平平安安。”

“赵磊，祝你平平安安。”

“赵磊，祝你平平安安。”

三遍，一遍不差。

赵磊提着那个袋子，被一下又一下鞭笞心脏，他评价不了这个愿望，“你自己呢？”

翟潇闻顿了顿接着摇头，“我不需要。”他打算走了，想了想又莫名其妙添了一句，“你今天的气场就像要上战场似的。”

赵磊反问，“这不就是彻头彻尾的一场战争吗？不过我不是主角罢了。”他以为会是自己戳破这混乱的蛛网，直到现在被推着走到这地步，才意识到里面缠着的人未尝不对这摊闹剧心知肚明。

翟潇闻弯起眼睛，他很平静，看不出经历了场椎心泣血的故事，“主角是我。”接着转身离开。

“翟潇闻，”赵磊于沉默中突然喊住他，“平安夜……祝你平平安安。”

平安夜，他一辈子都不想过平安夜了。

翟潇闻在副驾驶座上发呆。

夏之光握着方向盘问他：“你当主角的是一场什么剧？”

“索多玛的审判。”

“你演谁？亚伯拉罕？”

“我演索多玛。”

索多玛，罪恶之城索多玛，等待着某日天火降临。


	9. Chapter 9

35  
何洛洛几乎是被绑在副驾驶室坐回去的。

“别想动方向盘，会死的。”焉栩嘉告诉他一声，脑子里却旋转着周震南的眼神，那个不沾染半点愤怒、只是信任的眼神。

周震南说焉栩嘉从这刻起你已经输了。

他两这么信任彼此吗？这样的信任为什么显得如此喧嚣？

焉栩嘉在地下停车场多愣了一会儿，何洛洛似乎半秒也不想多呆，一停车就走掉了。

他点开手机锁屏，上面是他和何洛洛相视而笑的合照——原来，原来他们也曾这么全身心信赖过对方。

何洛洛恍恍惚惚也不知道转到了哪里去，最后一抬头，才发现他又站在了熟悉的家门口。

他拿起钥匙打开门，喀嚓——入目是极简风的家居、一尘不染的木地板、他两一起挑选的沙发桌垫，保姆阿姨在厨房煮东西，咕嘟咕嘟飘热气。

“何先生，你回来啦？饭马上就要做好了。”

“……嗯。”

保姆继续问：“何先生来厨房也是要来做面吗？”

“什么？”何洛洛茫然地看着她。

“之前焉先生特地过来做了面条呢，好像还被烫到了，何先生没有吃到吗？但他煮了很多啊……”

“……”他被几个字轻易扼住咽喉，“阿姨你走吧，不用做饭了，忘记给你说我们在外面已经吃过了。”

“那我放冰箱吧，何先生下次记得告诉我一声啊。”

“好、好，下次……没有下次了。”

何洛洛终于恍然大悟，终于意识到那天晚归时焉栩嘉煮的面，终于知道这场迟来而隐晦的挽留。

原来那碗泡面并不是他所以为的第一次，更早之前的初次伴随着那从未有过的倾盆大雨，一筷子一筷子被囫囵吞咽进肠胃里。

何洛洛要焉栩嘉把那面条吃完，焉栩嘉说好、我一定吃完。

焉栩嘉做到了。

但那从一开始起就只是个充斥恶意的第二选择啊！焉栩究竟明不明白、他所以为的挽留、其实从来从来都没有用？

何洛洛呆立在原地，一步步哆嗦着退到门外，看着他的家、他们的家、他和焉栩嘉的家，雕刻着幸福字样的墙壁与木头却都要冒着毛刺呲进他的心脏，一根一根捅进去呲出喷射开的鲜血。

“家”这个字到底为什么让他那么痛啊？他此刻终于茅塞顿开，那个电视剧里的女主角为什么会希望点燃自己的家，这个被套入完美模板的早已满目疮痍的家。

还不如彻底毁掉！

何洛洛忍不住崩溃大哭，他维持不了成年人隐忍坚强的面具，他的童话森林早生长出属于现实盘根错节的残酷枝桠，每根充斥罪恶的枯枝都戳破他的美好假象，他在干什么啊？他究竟做了什么事情？

扯破窗帘！摔碎碗瓶！推倒桌椅！砸烂电视！

天火烧屋舍、黑鸦引渡人！他的家、他的家快快毁掉吧！

他在一团狼藉里看着进屋愣住的焉栩嘉，哭着吼道：“焉栩嘉你傻逼啊？面条根本就不是给你做的！”

焉栩嘉平静又宽容地看着他：“我答应你要吃完。”

“你做到了又怎么样？”何洛洛没有去擦掉眼泪，他的脸因喘不过气而憋成通红炽烈的火苗，熊熊燃烧，熏着冲天的烟，“晚了！晚了！”

焉栩嘉仿佛没听到一样，“好了，洛洛，该休息了，屋子我会找人打扫的。”

“……焉栩嘉你到底知不知道你在说什么？我出轨了！你别装做什么也没发生！”何洛洛盯着这个人，盯着这个人眼里浮浮沉沉的暗光。

“洛洛，该睡觉了。”焉栩嘉紧紧地拉住何洛洛的手，把他强硬地往床上拖，他什么都清楚、但要装作什么都不知道，这是他的家、他必须维持的一个家，“如果不听话，就要受惩罚。”

何洛洛咬着牙使劲把手往外拽，问：“我受的惩罚还不够吗？”他把手上的戒指取下来，猛地砸焉栩嘉身上，不知道弹哪里去了。

他要掏出那颗心脏粗鲁翻找过每一寸血肉模糊的部位——焉栩嘉，快看，这里根本没有你。

被推向一波又一波欲潮、更膨胀着招摇痛苦的旌旗，何洛洛淹没在昏黄落日的大海里，呛进咸湿的潮水，因被掐的窒息咳嗽而又哭得无比荒唐。

他的脸色红得盛过太阳，双眸艳得盛过春水。

焉栩嘉要食他的骨、啖他的肉、要把他拆吃入腹，要舔舐吮吸他颤抖的性器，要肏干他一触即溃的体腔，要让他感知疼痛、感知疼痛深处眩晕的性爱。他们在这里迅速倒退为不能直立行走的无脊椎动物，在数亿年前的身份圈里试图寻觅初始原点。

何洛洛的指甲陷进对方的肩头，他的言语开始握起正义的屠刀，“焉栩嘉你别装作那么体贴、那么爱我的样子，好不好？”

他一直追逐的那轮江边圆日，一寸一寸落到最底层的烈狱里去。

焉栩嘉的肩膀渗出涩红的芒，被屠刀剁成渣滓，“……”

“我好痛、好痛。”何洛洛皱了下眉，然后闷闷地笑出声，眼尾勾起小小的浪花，“如果你也痛，你活该。”

他迎着从未有过的凶狠撞击，露出了灿烂的裹着眼泪的笑容。

他小时候奶奶留声机里放着戏，京剧、豫剧都有，唱词里有段唱呐，说一霎时把七情俱已昧尽、参透了酸辛处泪湿衣襟——他明明才二十来岁，怎么也短短半天就快已嚼透世间大喜大悲，可惜他根本就参不明白、也悟不清楚。

他的手机被摔碎了，具体怎么的也记不清楚，反正谁也联系不上。

保姆被辞退了，何洛洛没跟她说再见，没跟她说声谢谢，谢谢她每次做的菜其实都很好吃。

戒指被焉栩嘉找回来了，但是何洛洛不肯戴，焉栩嘉就自己左手右手各戴了一个。

焉栩嘉整天待着陪何洛洛，电话被打爆、焦头烂额的时候才出去。

回来和何洛洛讲赵磊其实买了好几张机票但都没有登机、夏之光和翟潇闻大吵了一架甚至闹到了公司去、最后是水泥生病了两个人冷着脸去宠物医院把医生都吓了一跳，然后夏之光低着气压独自忙合作后续、翟潇闻主动还是被迫地待在屋里没出门……

周震南、周震南辞职了。

那个红苹果被放在新换的桌子上，表皮因缺乏水分而蔫瘪，皱纹纵横。

何洛洛安安静静盯着那个苹果发呆，上帝不宽恕自甘沉沦的罪恶，佛祖不原谅那年轻的狂热与冲动，所以他注定不可能平平安安。

焉栩嘉每天拉着他看录像光碟里的视频，从他两的求婚仪式开始、到盛大的婚礼、到何洛洛第一次给他们做饭、到最后炸开的烟花。

焉栩嘉在那边讲，记得这个求婚吗、我那时让朋友偷偷背那么重的相机上去他差点没打死我、但是当时你笑得特别开心，我就觉得回去让他打两顿也没什么大不了。

——婚礼上我从爸妈那里牵过你的手，在两对老人面前互相承诺说会永远在一起，礼花带和闪片碎粘在你身上特别闪亮。

——你第一次做的饭水掺少了煮出来是夹生的，虾仁炒蛋盐放多了特别咸，想喝汤结果汤里洒了满满的胡椒粉，我当时觉得说什么也不能让你荼毒我的胃了。

——这烟花你熟不熟？我找了好多家店才找到了当时出产那批烟花的工厂，夏之光骂我脑子有问题。我磨了很久老板说可以试试，但不保证完全相同，虽然确实不太一样……我已经找了最像的，可是你也没有看到。

——爸和妈说想你了，问我快新年了什么时候带你回去看看。

“……”何洛洛听不见屋里这个陌生人说话，只问：“焉栩嘉，有意思吗？”

“何洛洛！”焉栩嘉声音拔高，“全是我的错吗？我一直一直迁就你、你不是小孩子、你真的半点错误没犯吗？！”

“……我错了，我做错好多事了，”何洛洛面无表情地瞥这人一眼，“双方都是过错方，所以我们快离婚吧……是不是我道歉还不够诚恳？我是不是要痛哭流涕跪在你面前？”

“洛洛，你就这么想走？”

何洛洛的眼睛浮现出显而易见的疑惑，他非常困惑地问：“焉栩嘉，我真的不明白，把我绑在这里有什么用呢？这样算你心中的完美爱情吗？”

谁摁倒第一块多米诺骨牌？谁坐视一切的倒塌？谁又在推波助澜？

这样的强硬循环两三次，偶尔何洛洛在床上被折腾得受不了了，就红着眼睛哭着求焉栩嘉，“你放我走、好不好？好不好？”或者突然笑得眉眼弯弯，撒娇问焉栩嘉，“你是不是最喜欢我这样了？”

焉栩嘉抱住何洛洛，被死死咬住肩膀，但是不疼，没有胸口疼。

数年时间积累出来的爱，在十几天里就能消磨殆尽，糖浆水熬干之后剩下焦糊的黑垢，那是怨。

焉栩嘉后来才意识到，那时分岔路口风云千樯，他偏偏选了最差的一条。

最初，他放手，走向尴尬的不相见；现在他挣扎，然后走向这纯粹爱意的末路。

终于有一天，焉栩嘉来找何洛洛，那时何洛洛不大说话了，盯着外面的残阳暮色发呆。

“我要给爸妈说对不起了，新年快过完了还没把你带回去。”焉栩嘉沉默了会儿，笑了笑，“……以后都不能带回去了，我本来想穿你给我挑的那件衣服的，结果不知道放哪里去了，好像也没必要。”

“……”

“我们是不是只差一点点就可以到白头了？”

“……”

焉栩嘉也不尴尬，自己接话，“只差一场雪就可以到白头了，怎么今年一直都不下雪呢？”

“……”

“签字吧，”焉栩嘉把几张薄薄的离婚协议书拿出来，还提供了一杆笔，“签了你就走吧。”

何洛洛看着眼前煞白的纸张，仿佛嗅到了浓重的油墨气息，他恍惚地签了字。

“钥匙给你。”焉栩嘉递出来一串钥匙，何洛洛没接，他就放在桌子上。

何洛洛这才抬头正眼看对方，他心脏漏跳一拍，焉栩嘉、原来也瘦成这个鬼样子了。

黑白印刷的财产分割栏上写，所有财产都归何洛洛所有。

“我最后可以再做一件事吗？”

“……”

那是一个轻轻的吻，像一朵雪花落在何洛洛眉心，最后如此温柔、如此平常。

焉栩嘉俯在何洛洛颈边，悄声开口说：“谢谢你。”

何洛洛眼泪无意识地砸下来，这是怎样剜心刮骨式的讽刺——他两离婚协议书上的字迹，他的签名体还是焉栩嘉教的。

门又开了。

不是焉栩嘉忘东西了。

是小孩携着室外凛冽寒风踩着靴子走进来，何洛洛看到周震南的一瞬间泪如雨下，他冲过去紧紧抱住还冰冷冷渗着凉意的小孩，哭得浑身颤抖。

“南南、对不起、对不起……你冷不冷？冷不冷？”

何洛洛一遍又一遍地道歉，他在给谁道歉，他已经说完了这个世界上所有的没来得及说出口的抱歉。

周震南抱着他，抱着伤痕累累的柔软，小小的男孩轻轻拍着他的肩，“有我呢。”

何洛洛拥着小孩，他哭得喘不上气——“谢谢、谢谢……”

36  
天空开始慢慢旋转出雪花和霜粒，一片一片往下飘。

这一年迟来的初雪，没有任何预告，突如其来。

焉栩嘉没带伞，望着天，真的就差一点点。

他突然想给何洛洛说，我走在路上，突然下雪了。

雪会下很大很大，第二天就会落满地厚厚积雪，但是没人会在他旁边咯吱咯吱踩雪玩儿了。

一点点、一点点、要是再早一点点……

冷霜的颗粒朝外迸射，敲击在皮肤上阴冷湿腻。

可是你不在啊。

翟潇闻在家里坐着，屋里盘了一大堆外卖盒子。

这几天过得不太好的水泥瘦回了原样，却嫌弃地不让人撸，窝在自己猫屋里舔毛。

水泥前段时间生过一场大病，他两像新手父母似的焦躁地看着它上吐下泻、急得打破了好几天的冷战，带着猫到宠物医院给医生看过了才放下心来。

耐着性子的两个人轮流照料水泥，不过这小祖宗最近脾气也大了，整天躲猫屋里不出来。

“翟潇闻，要离婚吗？”这是他们不知道开启多少次又搁置多少次的话题。

夏之光这时准备强行把水泥拖出来，灰白猫不断后缩、喵喵叫着伸出爪子挠他手。

翟潇闻眼睛盯着电视搞笑节目，视线却没有聚焦，“离吗？”

“离吧。”

翟潇闻重复地又问：“离吗？”

“你想还是不想呢？这么多天不出门，要是没钱吃饭你怎么办？”

“那就饿死呗……”

“翟潇闻你可以好好说话吗？”

翟潇闻偏头盯着夏之光，突然笑了：“可是光光，你也没有多喜欢我啊，要是你喜欢我，你怎么会出轨呢？你怎么会一直把我当水泥似的关在家里？要是我爱你，我怎么会出轨呢？”

夏之光手机突然亮了下，锁屏还是他和翟潇闻的自拍，格外刺眼，“……这次轮到你来解析爱情吗？可难道不是你说的，对于一个家来说，这就够了？如果你难以忍受，你为什么不给我说？”

“……”于是他翟潇闻要琢磨家庭，爱情、婚姻、家庭，退让、厌倦、相互需要，“为了一个勉强的家？”

“对、勉强，可你能断言它一无是处吗？……”夏之光顿了顿，“小翟，我真的曾为你无比动心。”

“……那现在呢？”

“维系家庭从来不能只靠爱情，还有面包呢？或许哪天我真破产了，我们开始感受贫穷的苦楚了，但你就一定会无比幸福吗？钱没那么糟糕恶毒。”夏之光在这时候显得尤为清醒，“现在是一小块的爱……我那时候最浓烈的心动都分成一小块一小块散在这么多年里了，可我觉得，你喜欢过我对吗？”

翟潇闻盯着自己的手，“一文不值的心动而已。”

心动是养分而已，缺失养分的纤弱植株依旧没什么大不了地活着。

“就只是这样而已吗？”夏之光成功捉住了猫，手上多了好几道血痕，他把猫带到浴室去，“来给水泥洗澡吧，这小东西爪子太尖了。”

翟潇闻于是起身，瞧见对方手背的伤，错身交换进了浴室，“你去擦点药吧。”

夏之光就去翻柜子，顺手拉开一个抽屉，一摞手账本，记了密密麻麻的菜谱，一次次被笔划掉又改进，还有养猫注意事项、各季穿搭方案……他沉默着把那一摞残留着时间的纸张还原，他们的罪与罚又源于哪个始发地呢？他抬高嗓子问：“药在哪里？”

“客厅储物柜左手边第二个抽屉里，放着医药箱。”

翟潇闻调低了水温，拿着关到最小的蓬头贴在猫背上和侧面浸湿它的毛，然后涂上宠物香波揉揉搓搓，宅小文由挣扎到苦着脸任由主人上下其手，不死心地多次企图逃跑又都被拉回来洗澡。

“水泥、水泥，你就像那种勉强维持着不幸福爸妈婚姻的小屁孩，忙没帮多少，麻烦倒不小。”翟潇闻一个人对着猫嘀咕，水泥用凶狠又委屈的眼神瞪着他，发出凄厉惨叫，“要不是为了不让你从小就成了单亲家庭……你还伸爪子！”

是不是该感谢这只猫，填补上婚姻的责任性；还是该感谢这只猫，袒露出家庭的归宿感。

爱情到底算什么？它的占比为什么会随着时间流逝而不断削弱呢？

“好啦，好啦，别嚎啦，等会儿去烘干机不要赖着不走啊！”翟潇闻给水泥清干净，挼了下它，然后抱到电暖器那边给它烘毛。

夏之光给自己包扎好出来，看了眼乖乖站在烘干机面前眯眼睛的水泥，“还是你擅长给它洗澡……”

“……”

是啊，他擅长。

夏之光原谅翟潇闻了吗？还是翟潇闻原谅了夏之光？

水泥懒洋洋地趴到地毯上叫唤。

其实是水泥原谅了翟潇闻和夏之光。

“我要出门一趟。”

翟潇闻坐在地上顺便烘烘自己，应声说：“下雨了，记得带伞。”

门砰地关上了。

这么晚了，去见谁呢？翟潇闻并不在意，他知道，他们两这个脆弱无比的婚姻关系、因为同样孱弱无比的东西，意外牢固地缠连在一起。

他手机突然震动——

一只家鸽：「你能出来一趟吗」  
宅小文：「你在我家楼下？」  
一只家鸽：「对」

翟潇闻在这边顿了一下，找出把伞，出门的时候犹豫了几秒还是没关灯。

对于不悲不喜虎头虎脑的结局，什么事情也都该说清楚。

屋外的断线雨水夹着飘零的雪花，风又急，吹得伞骨仿佛都要断裂。

翟潇闻被冷得打了个哆嗦，想起平安夜温度最低的那一天。

焉栩嘉穿着湿透的大衣在树下跺着脚躲雨，水珠顺着他颌骨飕飕往下滚。

翟潇闻撑着岌岌可危的伞过去，遮到焉栩嘉头上，趁着半明半暗的光打量几眼，张嘴就是嘲弄：“你这纵欲过度？”

焉栩嘉瘦了很多，声音也细细的消失在风雨中。

“小学老师没教过你打雷不能站在树下吗？”翟潇闻伸出手把人拖到屋檐下面避雨，裤脚湿了大整片。

“我在等你下来。”

“你为什么会来找我？”翟潇闻说话，重音分不清在“你”还是在“我”。

“我离婚了，都给了何洛洛。”焉栩嘉也不知道自己为什么会来找翟潇闻，他习惯弄不明白时来找这个人，或者他没其他地方可去了，还不如找这个既熟悉又陌生的旧情人。

“房、车全不要了？焉栩嘉你倒是洒脱得很嘛，补偿何洛洛？别人本身也是有钱人家、周震南也不差钱，你补偿给谁啊？给你自己的愧疚是吗？”翟潇闻勾起嘴角笑了一下，“哦、我知道你来找我的原因了，不想让你的赵磊白月光见到你这幅狼狈的样子？”

“……你老是牙尖嘴利。”好像焉栩嘉随着那场失败又痛彻心扉的婚姻，被磨光了所有方正分明的棱角。

翟潇闻回他，“是我一针见血才是吧？是不是被我戳到痛处了？我就是这种人呗、做爱可以温存。可都是大人了，白天就该接受现实的毒打。”

焉栩嘉沉默良久，说：“其实我挺羡慕你的。”无论真清醒还是假清醒。

“怎么？你不会是要来找我借钱吧？开导开导你可以，我都靠别人养着呢，兜里没钱。”

看呗，有钱多苦——爱恨什么离仇，喜怒什么烦忧；没钱也苦——该哭爹的哭爹、该喊娘的喊娘。

“我虽然现在没钱，但也不会来找你要的。”焉栩嘉被哽了下，他无奈地继续说，“我一直觉得你活得特别自由，好像能把生命重复的轨迹活出不一样的感觉。”

翟潇闻神色莫名，他没继续挑刺，哗啦哗啦的雨和安静无声的雪湿透他全身，暗中勾结上呼呼的风开始绞刑，他挑了下眉，“你要爱上我了？”他想，自由、自由，他也能算别人眼中的自由吗？

“哦，对……还有自恋。”焉栩嘉怼了一句。

“看起来你恢复得还挺快……”翟潇闻笑了笑，雨水落到他睫毛上，眨一眨就滑落，他把伞塞给焉栩嘉，“行了，拿着伞麻利点找间旅馆歇着去吧，你钱够你去医院治重感冒吗？”

“……行吧，我走了，之后也许就不会再见了。”焉栩嘉握着往下滴水的伞，生出点无谓的怅惘，他蓦然觉得天地之大，相遇与分开其实都没有半分缘由。

“那不是挺好的？你还要跟破坏你婚姻的腻味情人缠缠绵绵到天涯吗？行啦，焉栩嘉、”翟潇闻猛地一拍焉栩嘉的肩，“拿出你在床上一夜七次的干劲来！”

焉栩嘉被拍得肩膀痛，拍走了那点酸楚的感觉，他揉着肩膀吐槽，“一夜七次是人能做到的事情吗？翟潇闻，早点回去吧。”他转身、沿着路的另一边走去。

翟潇闻在原地看了会儿，喃喃自语，用手指戳起自己的嘴角，“对啊，我就是这种人，主角模板，永远乐观！好！给自己鼓掌。”他啪啪啪给自己鼓起来掌，然后被这个傻逼举动给逗笑了，擦了擦脸上冰凉混合着温热的水珠，心说这雨真他妈的大。

大得所有人都脑子昏昏了。

时间倒回夏之光下楼那时候，在小区拐角看到了那边躲雨的赵磊。

“赵磊。”夏之光远远喊他名字，有些恍如隔世，原来那场难堪的会面其实已经过了几十天那么久。

雨和雪都倾泻得太猛，两个人隔着雾气弥漫的幕布遥遥相望。

“光光、夏之光。”

看不清赵磊表情，听声音像是含着笑意。

“你来找我吗？”夏之光问他，“这段时间还好吗？新年你一个人过的？会不会有点冷清？”

“国外也一个人过的，习惯了，以为回来终于不用再一个人了，结果还是……”赵磊絮絮叨叨，“一个人做年夜饭太累了，吃又吃不完，吃完了老怕第二天体重飙升。”

赵磊撑的那把伞很小，雨水沿着伞边下落，溅开在手臂上；夏之光撑的伞很大，因为他的伞，是一把双人伞。

“你已经很瘦了，”夏之光说，“我们换一把伞吧。”

他两交换了伞，这次赵磊撑着那把黑色大伞，肩头湿了的一片又冷又暖，他望着夏之光，在雾霭缭绕飘飞的灰蒙蒙中走马灯想起曾经种种，开口说：“夏之光，你其实没有特别爱我吧。”

“……”每个人都说夏之光不爱他，那夏之光到底爱谁？夏之光难道根本没有爱？

“我身上只不过寄存了你俩的年少时光而已，又恰好断在最热烈最美好的节点，不至于到后来相看生厌……你说我哪有想象中那么完美、那么不沾半点烟火气，我就是一个不再年轻的普通男人，所有光环、滤镜都是时间施法，和我本人哪有太多关系？”赵磊的话不刺耳，只挠心、挠在被藏起来的暗处瘢淤上，他应该打好了无数腹稿，只等这场早早应来的暴风雪。

“……”夏之光静静听了会儿，他在这瞬间忽然变得格外聪明，听懂了里面所有的潜台词，“赵磊，你是要走了吗？”

赵磊就笑，他偏了下头，“对，我要走了，为了……为了梦想。”

夏之光点点头，意料之外又顺理成章，“是，你是这样的，最开始你就会这样选的。”赵磊扮做的愚公到底有没有移走他心里那座大山？

只有雨一直下，噼里啪啦，要把这个世界从里到外洗上一遍。

雨会不会化作酒水——敬伟大梦想！敬蹩脚爱情！

“……”赵磊往前迈了一步，伞摇摇晃晃，他看着对面那个交汇了时光的人，忽然松手、伞被吹飞打着旋儿，“你抱抱我吧。”

夏之光把伞扔掉 ，闷闷沉重地落到地上，张开双手，拥抱了眼前这个贯穿他青春年少时光的人，也拥抱自我否定却永远闪着温柔月光的人，他轻轻地说：“谢谢。”

赵磊呼吸一口这斑驳陆离的空气，湿寒冰凉，“那要是以二十岁的夏之光拥抱二十一岁的赵磊呢？”

夏之光退后一步，浑身湿透地捡起地上的两把伞，他安静摇头，“二十岁的夏之光抱不了赵磊，只有二十岁的焉栩嘉能给他一个拥抱。”

但是、但是，世界上已经没有二十岁的焉栩嘉了，他们已经永远失去那时坐在江岸柳下的三个男孩了。

赵磊的眼泪蓦地顺着深冬的风一起落下，他知道夏之光说的全是对的，因为那天他碰到焉栩嘉——再也没有在那个人眼里、看到要扑过来的抱住他的星光。

他举着那把遮风挡雨的双人大伞，站得笔直，笔直的一棵树，“光光，谢谢你，那天你的眼睛里也在发光、很漂亮。”。”

夏之光笑着挥挥手，直到转身那一瞬间眼角才流出憋不住的泪来，他走上另一条路，没有说再见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但愿天火烧瓦屋，但愿猛虎咬男人。斑鸠叫了要天晴，乌鸦叫了要死人。——《死了丈夫好出门》(感谢华别老师发在动态我看到了这首民歌  
一霎时把七情俱已昧尽，参透了酸辛处泪湿衣襟。我只道铁富贵一生注定，又谁知人生数顷刻分明——《锁麟囊》  
目盲的福尔图娜与世人心怀恶意的注视——《叶甫盖尼奥涅金》  
有朝一日城破了，哭爹的哭爹，喊娘的喊娘——定场诗


	10. Chapter 10

37  
人世间所有相遇都是一个巧合叠上另一个巧合。

好比这场雨雪交织的寒夜里夏之光碰上焉栩嘉，翟潇闻再碰上赵磊。

多荒谬的戏子、多无情的看客。

电闪雷鸣。

狭路相逢。

和尴尬而错愕的相遇。

焉栩嘉借着路灯朦胧的亮色瞧见夏之光润红的眼角。

夏之光同样借着灯看到焉栩嘉消瘦的面颊和浑身湿透滴水的狼狈。

他两像是两个突然碰见的所有器官都耷拉下垂着的……人吧。

关于对方过来见谁这件事，彼此都一清二楚。

“……哭了？”焉栩嘉会应激性地在夏之光面前竖起攻击性的姿态，从天生不对付的学生时代传承至今。

夏之光也有这个动物习性，他抖擞精神，抬眼瞥出锐利的眼神，“……被甩了？”

“你不也是？”

“怎么？还想来杯烫死人的咖啡？”夏之光不失恶意地提起那件昏头昏脑酒精作用下的闹剧，当然是故意的。

焉栩嘉正好气不顺，“是不是很久没打架了？”他也奇怪，憋着的没疏解的火怎么就突然冒出来，止也止不住。

可能就是会有这么一个人，你两没有半点缘分、大学公共课分组作业都分不到一起、合作案里永远有分歧、更没法在对方绷住彬彬有礼的样子……你也要庆幸有能遇见这么天生不对付的人，这是上帝给你开的、关于另类缘分的惊喜玩笑。

“上次谁输了我还记得清楚得很。”夏之光放下伞，被猫挠伤的地方轻微刺痛。他笑容有几分意味深长，关于这位蔫掉的野百合、发酵失败的白面团。

膝盖、侧踢、反肘、重捶，森森然戾气混合拳脚到肉的疼痛，在泥地里野狗似的打滚撕咬。

这就像那年那场毫无缘由、荒唐无比的媾和战争。

只不过赢家换输家，败者做胜者，这次焉栩嘉凭借那股悍不怕死的气牢牢把夏之光压在地上。

男人很奇怪，因为他们甚少在亲密爱人面前剖开自己，却会在不亲密的兄弟乃至陌生人面前痛哭流涕。他们在肉体的疼痛与心理上的愤懑中，不顾一切地抛掉所有桎梏，在夜色和暴雨里冲刷尽白日成功人士的衣冠堂堂。

焉栩嘉的头发淋成一绺绺的湿辫子，居高临下地看着夏之光，“你是不是也觉得我像个傻逼？我失败？我活该？我从头到尾错的离谱？”他凑近身下这个人，看得到对方湿红的眼眶和被雨水浸泡发皱的嘴唇。

夏之光毫不在意自己被禁锢在地上这个事实，“焉栩嘉，你真的很奇怪，从第一次见面到现在你都很奇怪，你到底要做什么？”

“我只是做了最理性的选择，有错吗？”

夏之光笑了出来，“理性吗？”

焉栩嘉知道这人在暗指什么，“那又怎么样？我现在也可以上你。”

“别开玩笑，你现在硬的起来吗？”夏之光盯着焉栩嘉挑衅。

“……”焉栩嘉冷着那张被雨浇来结着连串水珠的脸，“夏之光你现在丑死了。”他空出的手掐住对方脆弱的脖颈，收紧，这算什么？

夏之光痛得皱了眉头，干涩地咳嗽起来，偏偏在窒息的刺激中升起与爱欲无关的野望，欲望关不住、放出来直咬人。

焉栩嘉搞不清楚自己在想什么，好像闻到了时间腐朽的气味，指腹沾着水珠和震颤的脉搏，他的牙齿轻轻磨蹭夏之光的下颏，舌尖尝到被体温融化的雪水味道，“永远管不住自己胯下二两肉是吗？”

“你骂你自己吗？”夏之光在这场雨夜里找不到任何支撑点，他看着水雾朦胧里狼狈又倔强的焉栩嘉，“行了，又不是真想做、搞快点。”

“心情不好，”焉栩嘉的手指不经意拂过这人下身，骤然抽回，“别闹了。”

夏之光憋红了眼尾，倾盆大雨里还会被情欲打了个措手不及，他嗤笑一声站起身，“谁在闹？别忘了去买杯咖啡，早点烫死早点了事。”

焉栩嘉把伞捡起来，“反正总不会像你一样被烫来嗷嗷叫的。”

他心情毫无缘由地稍微好点，撑开伞摸出手机，翟潇闻给他转账数万块钱，备注是钱都还你了快拿去找个漂亮妹子开房。

瞧，这就是翟潇闻会干的事。

“伞拿错了。”夏之光把伞换回来，盯着焉栩嘉，“焉栩嘉，别觉得自己多厉害，想哭就哭呗，明明想放下一切，为什么偏偏要活得那么憋屈？这么多年，你都学不会吗？”

夏之光总忍不住要多管闲事。

“行了，不如你还是想想怎么解释出门一趟成了这幅模样。”

所以焉栩嘉绝对会怼回去，他说他生而强大，从不示弱，也从不落泪。

电闪雷鸣下的另一场不期而遇同样心知肚明。

“来道别的？”翟潇闻问，看着赵磊手上那把他购置的双人伞。

赵磊点了下头，走过去帮对方撑伞，轻易遮住两个人的身体，“我要走了。”

“挺好的，不是逃避吧、”翟潇闻笑了下，疑问句说得像肯定，“爱情这东西人嫌狗厌，又不是离了就活不下去。”

“当然不是逃避啊。爱情……拥有的人有各自的幸与不幸。”赵磊接住话头，踩着淅沥的雨声往前，“那你为什么不离婚呢？”

“对啊，为什么不离婚呢？水泥不能成为单亲猫吧？或者他夏之光器大活好，爱是什么，不如归结于性吧，整个世界都与性相关，多简单。”

赵磊不置可否地应了声，把伞倾过去，问：“只有性吗？这么多年卿卿我我的温存你没半点动心？”

翟潇闻沉默不语。

那么多年、又不是电影字幕里一排文字，他切切实实身处其中，挑选过一件件家具装饰、做过无数场温存而激烈的性爱，怎么保证他从来不曾半点动心？

人究竟能不能在性的过程中体会到爱？人非得在性里寻找爱吗？性带给他什么？爱带给他什么？翟潇闻就要着手研究这个课题、哪怕他不知道这未来成功还是失败。

“不然呢？人和人的亲密关系本来就各不相同，万一我就是个铁石心肠的坏人，啥感觉都没有呢？”

赵磊瞟了翟潇闻一眼，“行了，别装了，累不累？”

“……行，怎么都这样问。我承认我动过心，仅此而已，也就到此为止。”翟潇闻撅了下嘴，“动心就是动心罢了，我和夏之光不靠爱情，我们畸形的婚姻、冷暖自知。”幸福到底是什么呢？只要彼此有尝试着去努力是不是就够了呢？

“……”

“别觉得我可怜，这还可怜了，其他穷得叮当响的家庭得当场自杀了。”

赵磊轻轻笑出声，抬手揉了下翟潇闻的头，“别解释，我明白，你别太好强。”

翟潇闻愣住，他为这情敌朋友的身份转换而深觉怅然又可笑，转身轻快地站到他家那栋楼入口，踮了踮脚尖，“磊磊~再见——下次要回来找对象的话别找夏之光那个憨批了，找我！我随叫随到！”

赵磊笑弯了那双眼睛，对他说，好。

“有人说人间不值得……虽然也不知道能去哪，但也就是说我们哪儿都能去！”翟潇闻要回去放洗澡水了，因为他知道，夏之光绝对会浑身狼狈地回来，好比他同样知道，赵磊那么聪明的人一定懂他意思。

赵磊撑着伞，挥手告别，“那我、大概要去我自己的人间了。”那个最初最简单的梦想，那个他曾抛下一切努力追求的泡影，所谓永恒不灭的彼岸归处，却也终将宽恕并包容、一无所有的他。

人间不值得吗？

但我们不就处在人间吗？

38  
不知道多久以后，大概是春天快到了冬季还未全褪去的某一天。

那时候所有糟糕的与遗憾的东西都被大雪掩埋，成了雪白的新世界。

周震南和何洛洛穿着防风冲锋衣，呼吸氤氲的水汽朦胧了防护眼镜。

越发升高的海拔和苍白重叠的裸岩雪地一点点压迫着攀登者的心理，露出的皮肤被风刃刮得通红，凌迟着吱呀吱呀的雪山。

栈道上积的雪溜滑。

何洛洛新打好的耳洞有点疼痛而发烫，他拉着周震南去打耳洞，穿进细细的银钉。

他本害怕恐惧于尖锐的针，却依旧完成了象征着什么的告别仪式。

滚烫的属于血液的温度缠绵在他的生命里。

你和你的爱人一定要去做点什么事情，证明点什么东西，这种本没有必要的事情，依旧有人乐此不疲。

他两都不是常锻炼的人，这次也没有不自量力地去挑战，而是攀爬了一个颇受普通登山者青睐的峰头。

青兰还带着夜色的天空一望无际，轻薄的云絮涂抹于天际。

触碰身体极限和挑战生命底线的疲倦泛滥，何洛洛喘着气，指着天，“看，像不像棉花糖？”

周震南透过模糊的眼镜望着那朵大大的云，“洛洛不累吗？”

何洛洛灿烂地笑起来，“累啊——但是我们会爬上去的！登雪山是不是比登山还要酷多了？”

“酷是酷，但是真的很累啊。”

一步一步继续往上行，人类从不曾真正征服雪山、只是在征服过去的自己，所以每一步踩进雪里，都是往外簌簌地削东西。

“洛洛，快过来！这就是最高点了——哇撒，是日出！”

小孩扬着脸，单纯而快乐。

他们在地平线上看到从烈狱里爬起来的太阳，朝日辉辉。云开霭散，金光熹微照耀赤红岩层，冰雪烙印着翻滚沸腾的云海，溢彩流光。

周震南取下防风眼镜，看见同样被晨曦勾勒出赤金光芒的何洛洛，反射灼目的光斑，何洛洛注意到他视线，转过头对他笑。

对方的笑容盛过炽日。

“洛洛，我当初发的那条朋友圈，只有你一人可见，我最开始只觉得你很好玩，明明很难过了还能不断往外散发热量，好虚伪的前辈。”

何洛洛给周震南理帽子，裹住露在外面的脸蛋，“我知道啊，你冷不冷？”

“不冷。”周震南摇头，“你听我讲。”

“好，你说，你慢慢说。”

“我之前就觉得你好玩——我很好奇，你到底是什么样的人——”

“那现在呢？”

周震南很坦诚，他的喜好憎恶均一目了然，“现在我突然觉得，其实你没有隐藏太多自我，你展现出来的矛盾与不可思议，原来都只是因为你本质的东西，你其实谁也不想伤害。”

何洛洛愣了下，眼眶有点干涩，他最后还伤害了很多人。

小孩从兜里掏出小小的盒子，存着两只亮晶晶的戒指，他的眼睛也闪亮亮的，周震南想了想网上的告白攻略，一板一眼地开口：“我们在一起吧。”

何洛洛看着戒指上熠熠生光的星辰，也从兜里掏出盒子来，“南南，我想以后给你煮很多好吃的、陪你去很多地方、见很多人，”他的眼神平和、真诚而柔软，“谢谢你，我不知道我是不是爱你爱得快死了，但是我真的很想陪你走下去。”

周震南脸上眯出条缝，小孩笑得洋洋得意，“那两对戒指怎么办？”

“那就都带着吧。”何洛洛握住周震南的手，像无数次他两紧握着双手，遥望斑驳的时间。

身后人群传来一阵嘈杂——“下雪了！”“真幸运啊，今年最后一场雪居然被我们赶上了！”天空忽起云雾，往下飘雪花。

“洛洛，你看，下雪了。”周震南伸手接了一片六角雪花，融化为掌心一滴水。

“……”何洛洛仰头，雪轻轻的轻轻的落在他鼻尖与唇珠上，“下雪了……”

这场、这场迟来多少年的雪啊——

他对周震南笑，摸摸盛着雪的帽子，“许个愿吧。”

闭上眼睛，许个愿吧。

一愿共白头。

二愿远离愁。

三愿、三愿所有人……平平安安，都赴好结局。

周震南悄悄偏头，错觉看到何洛洛眼角一闪而过的泪光。

赵磊在往候机室走去，提着行李，背着吉他，新年过去又开始沸腾起来的喧嚣，消融了雪。

焉栩嘉也在等登机，卡着时间拖着行李箱匆匆跑过去，才猛地发现自己看错了表。稀稀拉拉的人群和乡音拂过，这座留下他太多眷恋的城市在此刻逐渐削薄为一个影子。

“……嘉嘉？”多巧。

“赵磊？”焉栩嘉转身，“你要出国吗？”

赵磊笑，“对，不能半途而废嘛，我当时那么坚决，做不到可不行。”他找了个没人的椅子上坐下，“说起来回来这么久，我还没给你弹首歌呢？”

焉栩嘉捂着扑通扑通而跳动的心脏，说，好，我听着呢。

他没想过他会有一天在机场听赵磊弹吉他，那年由于尊严和倔强而错过的送别，在多年后的今天时空重叠般得以弥补。

焉栩嘉跟着熟悉的小调轻哼，看着对方指尖轻拨丝弦，拨出了那一年江面褶皱生波、于起伏中交相辉映一轮熠熠圆月。

“……我又错了吗？”他终于问出他深埋心底的问题，“当初做错了、现在对何洛洛也错了吗？我放手是错的、我挽留也是错的……”

赵磊停止了拨弹，他把那把古旧的吉他递给焉栩嘉抱着，“这吉他你眼熟吗？”

眼熟是眼熟的，曾经的划痕依旧存在于琴面侧；陌生亦是陌生的，早已换了无数次的琴弦絮絮轻颤。

“放手和挽留都没有错，嘉嘉，你要记住，人的一生会遇到太多人，你可以为爱着的某个人妥协、退让，你改变了，但你还是你自己。”

“……我妥协过了呀。”

“可是嘉嘉，太迟了——”赵磊摸摸焉栩嘉的头，那是不含半点暧昧的轻薄又沉重的安慰，他继而指着吉他，“它经历了那么多、也还是当初那把吉他……或许有一天，兜兜转转庸庸碌碌，你会遇到偏偏就是那么完美契合你的人，你要庆幸，你始终守好了你身上最本质的东西。”

焉栩嘉茫然地看向赵磊：“……可我最本质的东西是什么呢？”

“是焉栩嘉啊、焉栩嘉就是焉栩嘉啊，”赵磊又把吉他抱回来放在腿上，“嘉嘉你知道什么是生活吗？寒冬腊月的地下天街有躺在那里的老人，我把身上的钱全给了他，也许某个路过的醉汉会踹他一脚，刚被解雇的公司职员边哭边蹲在他身旁吃饭，但他谁也不在意，只缩在捡来的军大衣里睡觉。生活就是人间世里你看到不同人有千奇百怪的活法，然后你选择了你自己要走的一条路。”

你不需要勉强自己搞清楚爱，爱确实能通向幸福或痛苦，但能通向爱的路径从不单一。

这就是我所了解到的关于人间的全部。

这样既不温柔也不有趣的语言，也能戳中人的心脏，戳中焉栩嘉的心脏，戳破了那个包裹住他的泡泡。

“我……”他突然流出泪来，这本该在更早更早以前就流出来的眼泪——姗姗来迟，却惊心动魄。

他那一场歇斯底里的亡佚爱情，随着大型梦境泡泡的破灭，终于、尘埃落定。

“赵磊、赵磊，你真的有点厉害。”焉栩嘉擦掉脸上的泪，轻松地调笑道。

“记得该登机了，我啊、当然很厉害啊，之后说不定世界各地都能听到我的歌！”赵磊弯着眼睛笑了一下，“这就是我的伟大梦想！”

“因为是你，所以我觉得它一定会实现的。”焉栩嘉站起来，拉着行李箱，“要是某天你发歌了，那时候你要记得找找我留下的评论。”要找找那个在世界某个角落以最初咿呀母语发出的评论，那年听你弹吉他的人长大了，却是还在的。

他轻轻地释然地抱了下这个人，顿了两秒钟转身离开，没能看到赵磊突然红了的眼眶，浸泡进世间所有坦诚的温柔月光。

机场见证的拥抱或许更胜于婚礼仪式上的亲吻。

机场见证的眼泪或许更胜于生命末路时的道别。

飞机起飞的那一刻，正值日落。

夏之光和翟潇闻搬了张桌子去小阳台坐着，他们之前做得昏天黑地的时候在床上赤裸着身体靠一起，不知道谁问了句，我们现在算什么呢？

兴许是浓烈或浅薄的性和爱，都与你有关。

夏之光扒口饭：“今天会有大型流星雨吗？”

“天气预报这么说的——水泥、想不想吃？”翟潇闻抱着奶猫，夹了几筷子鱼肉逗它玩。

“小翟，你放过水泥吧。”

“可猫不就吃爱吃鱼吗？”

夏之光哽住，顿了下说：“但是小翟，这鱼是糊的。”

那条黑不溜秋的糊鱼在天上飞，长出了翅膀，在湛蓝苍茫中划出星云的尾巴。

尾声

于是谁也不知道的时候，下起了流星和苹果的雨。

这场童话的大雨里——

焉栩嘉带着合作案脚步匆匆跨过天街，过路人掏出钱递给躺在角落的乞丐，乞丐呢喃着说感谢，他闻声抬头，看到背着木吉他的瘦高影子，折叠时空似的像谁又不像谁。

流星砸到翟潇闻头上——

翟潇闻气鼓鼓在赵磊新歌里评论说，夏之光你个憨批走开，我要找磊磊出轨！夏之光盯着手机刷评论，赶紧点上一个“踩”，然后头上的水泥就同步伸粉肉爪子踩踩他脑袋。

苹果砸到周震南头上——

周震南在公司里仗着职权偷懒去找何洛洛瞎扯，问他当时许下的愿望实现了吗？何洛洛弯着眼睛笑，抱住戴着同款蓝色耳钉的小孩，说，我想是的、都实现了。

我本不惮向你们讲述——焉栩嘉会蹲在破出租屋里饿着肚子敲打滚烫欲炸的电脑、赵磊抱着吉他从前一条街荡到另一条街依旧被拒绝信埋葬……

我也不惮向你们揭露——何洛洛和周震南同样被授予了一顶完美婚姻的花冠、翟潇闻和夏之光藏在冷暖自知里数不清的暗流涌动……

我生怕拙劣的言语玷污了看客的眼睛，叫他瞎目、聋耳，便该使个更精湛的执笔者与唱诗班来吟游，重述这百般无聊的闹剧。

但尾声抓着砸到它的那个苹果，头上堆了一团胡乱捏出来的雪球，说这其实是个很温柔的故事。

因为温柔的人都平平安安。

因为温柔的人终赴好结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。  
开心点，朋友们，人间不值得。


End file.
